Amitié douloureuse
by ptite-ane
Summary: En 1976, une jeune fille amoureuse de Sirius Black, c'était d'un banal.Cependant,lors de sa déclaration, elle ne demanda pas des sentiments réciproques mais son amitié.En acceptant,le maraudeur ouvrira les portes de l'enfer devant Lynna.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : J'ai quelque chose à te dire**

________________________________________________________

-Sirius ? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me rejoindre dans le parc à deux heures ? J'aimerai te parler…

Elle avait dit ça rapidement, d'un ton presque brusque, la tête légèrement baissée mais ses yeux le fixant malgré tout, ses joues étaient écarlates et ses mains trituraient son sac…Il soupira avant de répondre avec dédain :

-…Si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors à tout à l'heure, près des serres !

Il avait à peine fait un geste de la tête qu'elle s'était enfuie en courrant dans le couloir. Voilà, une énième déclaration d'amour idiote et égoïste qui l'attendait. Ca le gênait d'autant plus de devoir refuser ses avances qu'elle était une camarade de classe. Ca allait plomber l'ambiance pour un moment…

Il était déjà sorti avec quelques filles de différentes maisons, les gestes tendres et les preuves d'affections lui étaient agréables, mais à chaque fois elles étaient trop envahissantes ou trop exigeantes, entraînant infailliblement une rupture.

Il n'était pas amoureux…Voilà tout.

Il aurait dût refuser sur le moment mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps…Malpolie !

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle en faisant la moue. Une fois qu'il eut les trois autres maraudeurs dans son champ de vision son humeur se délesta et le souvenir de la fille s'évanouit un court moment.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Sirius, lui conseilla Remus tandis qu'il prenait une chaise à côté de lui, sinon, il n'y aura plus de poulet frit.

-C'est tout de même étrange que ce soit le végétarien du groupe qui dévore la viande et pas notre Moony,fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en observant l'assiette débordante de victuailles de James qui rigola à l'insinuation.

-Disons que je compenserais ça à la prochaine sortie dans le parc, déclara Lupin qui jeta un regard à Potter, tout en se léchant les lèvres d'un air prédateur.

Cette réplique provoqua un fou rire qui dura plusieurs longues minutes dans le groupe. Black fut le premier à se reprendre en se tournant vers le lycanthrope.

-Au fait Remus, tu pourrais me rappeler que j'ai un rendez-vous dans le parc à deux heures ?

-Une nouvelle copine à tripoter ? fit James sur un ton taquin.

-Je dirai plutôt un nouveau râteau à mettre, se lamenta Sirius.

-Vas-y, plains toi d'avoir du succès auprès des filles, pleurnicha Peter.

-Ce n'est pas la popularité qui me déplaît, admit-il, le problème c'est que je ne pourrais que la blesser en refusant de sortir avec elle…Ca me donne l'impression d'être nul de les faire pleurer.

-Tu penses à ce genre de choses, toi ? s'exclama son meilleur ami. Qu'a donc cette fille qui arrive à te rendre si philanthrope ?

-Elle est dans notre classe…

_________________________________________________________________

Ce chapitre n'était qu'un premier flash back.

Chaque chapitre sera entrecoupé d'un flash back placé entre deux longues barres et écrit de manière externes et omnisciente.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : tu me fais un peu de place ?**

Lavée, habillée, coiffée, et un peu arrangée, je suis prête pour une nouvelle journée de cour ! Il est donc temps de rejoindre mes amis en métamorphose et de me montrer sous mon plus beau jour afin...

-Hep ! Lynna, tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? me fait Lily avec un petit sourire.

Surprise par sa remarque je me regarde : tout mes membres sont présents –je vérifie ça depuis qu'on a fait nos premiers essais de transplanage, ça me terrifie-, mes habits sont tous là, quoique…-je tâte- ça va, tout est là.

Je jette un regard perdu à mon amie qui soupire et me montre d'un mouvement de tête mon sac à dos, bien rempli, bien installé contre mon lit. Je me dirige dans sa direction en râlant puis je prends une lanière de la besace et la jette sur mon dos…Si il y a bien un accessoire dont je me passerai, c'est de celui-là !

-Il casse toute l'harmonie de ma silhouette…

-Tu n'as qu'à en acheter un nouveau plus joli.

-Ouai mais…

-…Mais Sirius n'aime pas les filles trop coquette, je sais, tu me l'as répété presque autant de fois que Potter m'a demandé de sortir avec…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je file hors de la tour des gryffondors. Ce n'est pas très poli de ma part de ne pas l'écouter jusqu'au bout quand j'y pense, je devrais faire un peu plus attention à ma dernière amie.

Ca fait maintenant six mois que j'ai fait ma déclaration à Black, et un petit peu moins de temps qu'il m'a réellement accepté comme amie.

Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, et il le sait, enfin je crois, mais je me donne un peu de temps pour réitérer ma demande…Ça par contre, c'est un secret que seules deux personnes connaissent. Si jamais il était au courrant, je pourrai me retrouver au point de départ, « inconnue », ou même « traîtresse ».

Par la suite, j'ai commencée à devenir un peu plus soigneuse de ma personne, et surtout de mon physique afin de plaire à Sirius. Je prends plus de temps à me coiffer et fais attention à ce que je porte…Ca me rappelle la St Patrick d'il y a deux ans : je m'étais mise toute en vert pomme. Et bien je peux vous assurer que tradition ou pas, ma maison n'a pas apprécié.

En tout cas, depuis que je peux l'approcher sans donner aucune raison spécifique, ma vie s'est soudainement embellie. Je peux voir celui que j'aime presque autant que je veux et j'ai de nouveaux amis, les siens. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, du côté des amies, c'est un peu moins présent mais tant que Lily est là, ça me va.

Par contre il est assez difficile de gérer ces deux amitiés qui s'affrontent de temps en temps à cause d'un certain garçon à lunette…Ca avec en plus comme objectif que Black me voit comme étant une fille cool, je finie par être chargée.

D'ailleurs le voilà, avec ses compères, juste à l'étage du dessous. Je leur fais un grand signe de la main en descendant les escaliers pour qu'ils me remarquent, faisant pencher dangereusement mon sac, qui, de son poids, arrive à me déstabiliser en avant.

Zut…

***

-Cette descente à plat ventre avec la tête en avant était pour le moins brillant, fait une voix espiègle devant moi, cinq seconde après la dite descente.

-Brillant ? Tu veux que je la recommence? fis-je à Potter avec ironie –enfin, j'aurai voulu, si je n'étais pas en train de couiner, en boule, le crâne entre les bras pour calmer la douleur.

Une main bienfaitrice se pose sur ma tête –oh s'il vous plaît Grand Merlin, faites que ce soit Lui-…je lève les yeux et croise un regard compatissant, mais aux lieux d'être d'un bleu profond, ils sont marron chatoyant. Remus. Son expression est pleine de compassion, et on pense tout les deux la même chose : je me suis bien fait remarqué, certes, mais pas de la meilleure manière qui soit.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir la tête aussi résistante ? plaisante Black avec une certaine admiration.

-On t'a bercé trop près du mur, et depuis, toutes les chutes font naître en toi des souvenirs de ta petite enfance ? continua James, avec une fausse candeur dans la voix.

Même moi je ne peux à m'empêcher de pouffer à cette blague. Je déteste ça, la capacité qu'ont les garçons de nous faire rire quand ils nous taquinent. Au moins, après cette dernière remarque, ils me demandent –enfin- si je vais bien, et le professeur McGonagall nous fait rentrer dans la classe.

Puisque Lily et Peter on quitté la métamorphose cette année, j'ai une place toute chaude auprès de ceux qui s'appellent eux même les maraudeurs. Un peu vieillot comme nom mais bon…Si ils aiment ça. Malheureusement, je me retrouve toujours à côté de Lupin puisqu'il est aussi facile de séparer James de Sirius qu'un dragon de ses œufs.

Lui aussi, tout comme Lily, il faudrait que je le traite avec un peu plus de gentillesse…surtout qu'il vient de s'asseoir à côté du garçon à lunette ! Ce qui veut dire…

-Bon, tu me fais un peu de place ? me demande Sirius avec une voix pleine de chaleur.

…La vie est si belle parfois.

En me retournant pour déplacer mes affaires et laisser un peu d'espaces sur le banc, j'envoie un baiser discret à ce cher Remus qui sourit. Quel garçon merveilleux. Quels garçons merveilleux.

Je passe donc deux heures sublimes à tenter de transformer un tas de limaces écumeuses à souhait en hachoir sans prononcer la moindre formule, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Même le moment où la limace d'un des élèves s'est mise à se dépecer elle-même avec violence en laissant des traces sur mon bureau fut extraordinaire.

-Et tu sais quoi ? je glousse pour la énième fois avec excitation en serrant si fort ma petite cuillère qu'elle commence à faire un angle droit.

-Quoi ? murmure Evans, qui ne tente même plus de montrer un tant soit peu d'intérêt à ce que je raconte.

Lily et moi mangeons, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'elle m'écoute parler de la matinée, dans la grande salle après ces deux heures de cours –elle avait eut arithmancie.

-Sirius m'a protégé d'un hachoir qui avait été lancé dans ma direction !

Un petit silence s'installa, l'expression de mon amie prenant un ton inquiet.

-Qui es le fou qui t'a lancé un hachoir ?!

-…En fait il rampait vers moi…et c'était ma limace, avouais-je avec honte –mon histoire d'assistance chevaleresque est désormais détruite.

-Lynna…

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que je te prévienne…

-De quoi ?

-Ta relation avec Black…elle est...Comment dire ? Beaucoup de personnes ne voit pas ça d'un très bon œil. Ils pensent que c'est malsain.

-Je ne comprends pas…on est seulement ami.

Lily soupire et regarde autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne l'entend.

-Peut être que là est votre relation mais certains, et surtout certaines, savent que tu l'aimes et trouvent que tu te comporte comme si tu étais le…le « jouet » de Sirius Black. Que tu fais la femme objet, en gros !

-Laisse les dires…

-Tu n'as pas saisis…Moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'il se sert de toi pour tous ces petits problèmes et j'ai peur qu'un jour il abuse de ta gentillesse envers lui et que tu en sortes blessée…

Elle se tait pendant un moment. Elle est adorable quand elle s'inquiète pour les autres, tiens, pour la peine, je vais lui donner un chocogrenouille !

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne fera jamais ça, dis-je en sortant la friandise de ma poche pour la lui offrir, et puis, si jamais je me rend compte qu'il commence à vouloir me manipuler, je remettrai les choses en place ! Il y a des choses que je respecte plus que Sirius dans mon cœur, et parmi elles, il y a mon amour pour Sirius ! Personne, pas même Black ne pourra le tâcher de quelques manières que ce soit.

Mon discours est un peu compliqué mais il a fait rire mon amie qui déguste une tête de grenouille en chocolat.

- Tu as déjà vu un hachoir baver ? repris-je avec intérêt.

Elle pose sa tête dans sa main avec un air exaspéré, il faut dire que discuter de limace au déjeuner n'est pas très ragoûtant. Remus vient d'apparaître et s'assoit à mes côtés en saluant Lily qui lui rend sa politesse. Je tente de jeter un regard discret autour de moi, regard que mon camarade remarque.

-Ne cherche pas, il a accompagné James au stade.

Je fais une légère moue tandis que mes deux compagnons discutent d'une bataille entre des gobelins et des crabes crache-feu. Ils font partit des rares élèves de sixième année qui ont gardé l'histoire de la magie. Pour ma part, j'ai gardé en priorité celles que j'avais en commun avec Sirius, mais j'en ai quelques une en plus, comme l'étude des runes. Puis cette histoire de massue et de sang me rappelle une nouvelle fois les expériences de ce matin.

-Au fait Remus, tu as vu quand la limace d'un poufsouffle à commencer à déchiqueter ses sœurs ?

-Comment tu fais pour dire ça avec un grand sourire ? me questionne-t-il.

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour cette limaces…Comment vous êtes vous connues ? Tu vas continuer à la voir maintenant qu'elle est devenue cannibale ? je réplique en faisant rire mes deux amis.

Autre chose que je hais : ceux qu'on veut intéresser ne sont jamais là lorsqu'on sort une répartie bien trouvée.

Une fois l'image des limaces oubliée et le dessert fini, je les accompagnait jusqu'au hall et on s'est séparé, eux se dirigeant vers la salle de M. Binns, et moi vers le terrain de quidditch.

En y repensant, je n'ai pas demandé à Lily comment s'étaient passé ses cours à elle…à une époque j'étais plus attentive à ses récits…Mais à cette époque Sirius n'était pas dans mon cœur.

Je n'ai pas à pousser la porte du stade, elle est déjà ouverte. Je me place contre les gradins, pour les voir, sans qu'ils ne me voient. Ils sont tout les deux là-haut, en train de faire des cabrioles.

J'aurai bien aimé faire du quidditch. J'aurai pu être une bonne joueuse, j'en suis certaine, mais à cause de certains faits, je garde le pied à terre…

Puis, j'aperçois Peter, assit sur l'estrade au dessous de laquelle je m'étais adossée. Il me voit à son tour et on se met à parler –ou plutôt à hurler vu la distance entre nous- du cours des limaces. Malheureusement il semble déjà au courant de tout…mais au moins ça ne le dégoûte pas.

-Tu sais, on dirait que ces expériences ont données des idées aux deux autre, là haut, pour un prochain…évènement, me dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Quand on sait que « évènement » signifie blague à portée massive, on n'ose pas imaginer le rôle que peuvent y avoir de pauvres gastéropodes.

Les acrobates aériens commencent à descendre dans notre direction, juste le temps de vérifier que ma coiffure n'est pas totalement défaite et d'arborer mon plus joli sourire. Cependant, ou devrais-je dire « comme d'habitude », il ne remarque pas. Je suis devenue l'amie d'un garçon qui voyait plus son groupe que mes efforts au final…

Finalement nous rentrons au château en discutant surtout de quidditch et de balais. Les plus enflammés sur le sujet étant comme d'habitude James et Sirius…

Je ne sais pas comment Sirius fait mais, quand il est heureux, il a l'air de rayonner. Est-il au courant qu'il dégage un charme pareil ?

Je suis folle de lui mais je ne peux pas l'accaparer, l'éloigner de sa tribu, même physiquement, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, il lui arrive de me prendre à part parfois mais moi, je n'en ai pas la possibilité. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais…je lui ai promis.

______________________________

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu m'as demandé ? fit Sirius, perplexe.

-Oui, je n'ai pas changé d'avis !

Ils marchaient dans le parc en reparlant de leur dernière discussion…

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre le débat au bord de la forêt interdite.

-Je ne peux pas être ami avec une fille qui est amoureuse de moi, je me sentirais gêné face à une telle relation et…

-Je me comporterais comme une simple amie ! déclara Lynna avec conviction. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'aurai pas de comportement ambiguë.

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment, elle semblait tenace mais ses joues roses montraient qu'elle pouvaient faillir…voilà trois jours qu'elle lui avait déclaré son amour et réclamé son amitié, trois jours qu'il la voyait avec cette couleur aux joues. Tout ça pour…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ne te fera pas souffrir...-une idée surgit dans sa tête- Par exemple, si tu n'es qu'une amie, j'aurai le droit de sortir avec d'autres filles, non ? fit-il remarquer.

Il avait du toucher le point sensible car elle avait déglutit et parut terrifiée pendant un moment. Voilà, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle souffrirait tout autant en étant son amie, il valait mieux qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas subir ce poids. Ce pendant elle repris confiance et déclara :

-Bien sur ! Enfin, si ce n'est qu'une fille à la fois, mais on n'a pas le droit d'empêcher quelqu'un de fréquenter une autre personne.

-Mais…, il chercha les mots pour lui faire comprendre. Le problème c'est que…Tu...

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de la bouche de Black, trop malpolis, trop inconvenants, et au fond , ça l'avait touché qu'elle montre son envie d'être amie avec lui au lieu de lui jeter son amour à la figure sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire…mais si il voulait qu'elle passe à autre chose, si il voulait ne pas subir cette cage féminine, pour sa liberté, il fallait le dire.

-Tu seras trop lourde ! Tu m'étoufferas et je ne le supporterai pas, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de me coller, de vouloir flirter avec moi, de m'éloigner de mes vrais potes ! Tu seras une prison pour moi ! Je hais cette possessivité chez vous !

Il reprit son souffle, il avait hurlé, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux effrayés. En relevant les yeux, il ne croisa ni larme, ni colère, juste de la surprise…Etait-elle cruche ?

-C'est seulement ça le problème ? Je t'ai dit que je me comporterai comme une camarade, rien de plus. Je mettrai mes envies de côtés afin de ne pas t'embarrasser, et je ne te collerai pas…crois moi.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard. Si elle y tenait tant…Elle avait eut le courage de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait, et disait être prête à mettre ces sentiments aux oubliettes pour lui. Paradoxal mais possible. Il posa alors les termes de leur pacte, en y mettant un ton particulièrement menaçant, comme une dernière épreuve.

-Tu ne m'embêteras jamais lorsque je serais avec James et les autres, tu ne te comporteras pas comme si on sortait ensemble, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne tenteras pas de m'éloigner de mes amis, tu ne tenteras pas de me faire culpabiliser à propos de tes sentiments, j'aurais le droit de sortir avec des filles et tu ne me demandera pas les faveurs que je leurs accorde ?

-Oui, fit-elle avec détermination.

-Bon et bien, c'est d'accord ! déclara Sirius en retournant vers le château.

Lynna fut prise de court, puis, trois secondes après, elle demanda avec un soupçon de crainte:

-On est ami ?

Il se retourna et laissa naître un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

-Laisses moi juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ta présence et ce sera bon.

Puis il reprit sa marche vers le château en se disant que, finalement, une amie fille, ça pouvait être pas si mal.

De son côté, Lynna tentait de ne pas hurler de joie en sautillant comme un pitiponk.

_____________________________________

Je ne brise jamais mes promesses…mais je n'ai pas promis de ne plus lui courir après dans son dos.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : on est seulement amis**

Le vent s'est rafraîchi, le soleil se fait un peu moins présent et les devoirs nous submergent mais il faut voir les choses du bon côté, les cours me permettent de passer un peu plus de temps avec mes amis…Et Sirius.

Malheureusement, contrairement à lui, je dois travailler dur pour avoir de bonnes notes et me mettre au travail à l'avance afin de ne pas mourir noyée sous les travaux à rendre. C'est pour ça que je reste dans cette bibliothèque poussiéreuse à souhait, avec quelques autres élèves studieux, entourés de milliers de pavés sur des sujets inintéressants –même si je soupçonne certain livre d'être plus enthousiasmant que d'autre.

Il faut que je me dise qu'une fois cette étude de l'effet de la mangouste du Népal sur l'homme terminée, je pourrais aller me reposer…Encore trente centimètre. En écrivant un peu plus gros et avec une petite ouverture sur le sujet que je sais dans quel livre trouver, ça sera impeccable.

Je pars à la recherche du dit livre au cœur des étagères abîmées par le temps.

Ca me rappelle la dernière blague en date des garçons : rénover le château à leur manière. En gros, tout était devenus lisse et brillant pendant quelques heures…certains n'ont pas tout de suite vu où était le « drôle » dans cet acte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent les escaliers ou tentent de prendre leur couverts : Poudlard tout entier était devenu glissant. Il paraît que l'infirmerie à connu des records à causes des chutes et autres périlleuses traversées dans les couloirs. Pour ma part, dès que j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé, je suis retournée me coucher : je suis biens assez maladroite dans le monde normal pour ne pas à avoir subir une telle épreuve…

J'entends un peu de bruits du côté de mes affaires –les Maraudeurs ? Je reviens rapidement sur mes pas pour rejoindre ma table. Non…ce n'était pas eux…Tout ce que je sais c'est que les personnes que j'ai entendue viennent de renverser une bouteille d'encre noire sur mon devoir. Hourra !

Je jette un regard autour de moi et tout ce que je peux voir c'est un septième année de Serdaigle qui regarde ma table, étonné. Même pas la peine d'aller lui demander qui a fait ça. Après un gros soupir, je reprends mes affaires, les nettoies grâces à un mouvement de baguette et les remets dans mon sac. J'ai pu sauver un maximum mais le devoir reste détruit. Tant pis. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai écris, en gros, alors je pourrai m'en sortir en une demi-heure ce soir.

Je pars, préférant ne pas rencontrer celles qui ont fait ça, celles qui autrefois étaient mes amies. Ca ne sert à rien de chercher les problèmes pour un devoir tâché, et puis Sirius penserait sûrement que je suis en rivalité avec elles et me laisserait donc tomber.

Parfois je me demande si je ne réfléchis pas démesurément... Bah, mieux vaut trop que pas assez.

De retour dans la salle commune, je suis accueillie en fanfare par Sooty. Il est gentil mais parfois un peu lourd avec ses miaulements à toutes heures de la journée et, surtout, de la nuit. Il saute dans mes bras et se laisse emporter dans le dortoir en se faisant câliner. Quand j'y pense je me dis que c'est un sacré petit veinard : moi aussi j'aimerai que quelqu'un me porte dans ma chambre en me cajolant. Rien que d'imaginer les bras de Sirius m'entourant et me soulevant, je me met à sourire…Mais je crois que je ne le laisserai pas faire dans la vraie vie : je suis comme un bon nombre de fille, et, malgré ce que me disent mes proches, je me trouve trop lourde.

C'est un point que je n'aime pas du tout chez moi : mon poids. Autant je ne me trouve pas trop grosse –pas parfaite non plus mais je reste dans la norme- autant je déteste parler de mes kilos. Je pense que c'est le plus important de mes complexes, certes, j'en ai bien d'autres, comme mes pieds ou mes mains, mais je n'y prête pas trop attention.

Par contre, si il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez moi, dans tout les sens du terme, ce sont mes doux et brillants cheveux.

Même Sooty joue avec ma chevelure ! Bon, peut être qu'il jouerait aussi avec un vieux bout de ficelle, mais je préfère penser que puisqu'il est de la race féline, il est très exigeant en matière de texture et trouve ma chevelure à son goût.

-Tiens ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver…Tu as fini ton devoir de soin aux créatures magiques ? me demande Lily qui sort tout juste de la salle de bain.

-Oui oui…il me reste juste à le recopier vu qu'il s'est tâché.

-Tu as encore renversée une bouteille d'encre ? fait-elle sur un ton misérable tout en tentant de cacher désespérément un sourire rieur.

Bon sang, ma maladresse fait rire le monde entier ou quoi ? Qu'on me le dise afin que j'aille me cacher dans une grotte…Ou que je fasse payer le spectacle de mes gaucheries.

-Non, je suis partie deux minutes et puis…il était tâché. dis-je avec un ton détaché.

-Ah.

Je devine à son regard qu'elle a compris ce qui s'est passé. Nous ne sommes pas seule dans ce dortoir, et il lui arrive d'entendre certaines choses qu'elles se disent entre elle parfois. Des choses qui parlent de moi.

-Tu devrais aller voir un professeur pour en parler, non ?

-Je n'ai ni preuve, ni l'envie de chercher des problèmes.

Elle soupire en regardant ses pieds puis elle s'assit à mes côtés pour caresser son chat qui nous montre son ventre en signe de confiance. Elle a l'air embarrassée et pince ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle veut dire quelque chose qui ne plaira pas beaucoup à celui qui l'écoute. Bon, soyons digne de notre maison et demandons lui ce qu'elle veut me dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? je demande d'une voix légère.

-Tu sais, les filles de notre dortoir, et d'autres même…Certaines sont amoureuse de Black, tu es au courant ?

Le souvenir de la discussion avec Sirius à propos du fait qu'il pourrait sortir avec une fille me revient en tête et me glace le sang. Je ne peux rien répondre, mais mon amie prend ça comme un encouragement afin qu'elle continue.

-Et bien, elles n'apprécient pas beaucoup que tu sois constamment collée à lui.

Je lui jette un regard ironique, elle sait très bien que j'aimerai être toujours collée à lui, même à _eux_ si il le fallait, mais bon.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Elles trouvent que tu es toujours collée à lui, précise-t-elle, et, elles trouvent que c'est lâche d'empêcher d'autres filles de l'approcher…

-Je n'empêche…

-C'est comme ça qu'elle le prennent Lynna ! Elles voient un mec qu'il leur en constante compagnie avec une camarade amoureuse de lui, comment veux-tu qu'elles se sentent après ça ?

-Je l'ai bien compris ça, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas leur chercher de problèmes, je bafouille.

-Peut être mais ça n'arrangera pas les choses ! Je pense qu'il faut que tu éclaircisses les choses avec Sirius…

-Pas question ! Ce n'est pas encore le moment de lui refaire ma demande, soit il me rejetterait, soit il sortirait avec moi dans le seul but de me faire plaisir, pour au final, me rejeter.

-Alors prépare toi à en subir le conséquences parce que ces filles semblent prêtes à te faire une véritable guerre.

-Mais elles savent qu'on est seulement amis…Non ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est mal vu par tout le monde et elles ne le voient pas ainsi.

Je réfléchis de nouveau : il faudra juste que je reste proche d'Evans et les garçons pour éviter qu'elles ne me fassent des coups dans le dos. On n'attaque jamais les personnes qui sont entourées, et j'ai de la chance, j'ai un certain nombre d'amis.

-Ou sinon, j'ai une idée de plan pour toi…et ton chéri, me murmure Lily avec un sourire taquin.

Elle sait quel mots utiliser pour captiver toute mon attention celle-là ! Elle mènera son mari par le bout du nez plus tard, j'en suis certaine.

***

-Lynna, tu as quelque chose à faire là ? me demande Sirius.

Il se moque de moi ?

Je suis en face d'une table, la plume à la main, en train de recopier une deuxième fois mon devoir pour Brûlopot, entourée des livres ouverts que j'ai posé partout où je pouvais en mettre puisque finalement, je ne me rappelait pas si bien de mes premières notes…

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur –et à moitié exaspéré.

-Pourquoi ? je demande en prenant un bestiaire sur les créatures des montagnes, tout en faisant tomber une chaise surchargée à côté de moi.

Peut être qu'un des mes ancêtre s'est fait maudire il y a des milliers d'années et que la malédiction revient au travers de ma maladresse.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire une ballade dehors tant qu'il fait beau…

Si je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant de mes sentiments –et si je ne devais pas respecter les règles de notre amitié- je dirai qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup.

Je lance le livre et range mes affaires : à quoi bon lire ? Il y a un grand soleil dehors et un très beau jeune homme qui m'invite.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvons face au lac et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au romantisme de la situation, même si je suis la seule à m'en rendre compte.

Je me retourne et voit le garçon que j'aime qui s'installe tranquillement dans l'herbe, jetant un caillou qui le dérangeait dans l'eau. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux et il a un air légèrement mélancolique. Il me regarde et me fait signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je me dirige vers lui avec un soupir : il a du se passer quelque chose à propos de sa famille, quelque chose dont il a peur de parler avec James…Et c'est moi qui ait la tâche d'accepter toutes ces facettes d'ombres car il a moins à perdre avec moi qu'avec James. Ou peut-être veut-il que je l'accepte en tout point ?

Je m'assois à mon tour, en silence et attends qu'il se mette à parler. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète en lui demandant ce qui se passe. Il fixe l'eau scintillante qui se reflète dans ses yeux…Il est tellement beau quand il est calme et sérieux à la fois, mais je m'en veux de penser ça puisque si il est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il ne va pas très bien. J'aimerai qu'il s'exprime, qu'il me dise ce qui le tracasse…Ou n'importe quoi. Qu'il me parle, c'est tout.

-Ta sœur, comment elle va ? me demande-t-il.

Je reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Ca, ça veut dire que le problème vient de son petit frère. Que dois-je répondre ?

-Euh, elle va bien je crois, elle est encore avec son chéri…Et ça à l'air de se concrétiser entre eux.

-Comment ça ? dit-il avec une curiosité sage.

-Je pense que le mariage n'est plus très loin pour ces deux là….

Il rit et s'allonge un peu plus dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux.

…Par contre, pour lui et moi, rien que le premier baiser est encore trop loin à mon goût. Ou à quelques centimètres, si j'en avais le courage.

Il est là, à côté de moi, je pourrai juste me baisser mais son amitié peut être prometteuse tandis qu'un baiser ne durera qu'une seconde et détruira tout mes efforts.

Je commence à en avoir assez d'attendre et je me décide à lui parler franchement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Regulus ?

Il a froncé des sourcils. Il faut que je sois un peu plus douce.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande d'une voix patiente.

-…L'autre jour, je l'ai vu en train de parler avec Nott…

-Ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu crois, ils pouvaient juste discuter de quidditch.

Il me jette un coup d'œil et prend un air mi-blasé mi-déçu : il a bien vu que j'avais dit ça sans le croire. Nott est un Serpentard de dernière année qui ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde au sport favoris des sorciers, et tout le monde sait qu'il a des liens très… « Mal » placés…Comme avec des mangemorts.

Si Regulus lui a parlé, ça veut dire qu'il a choisi son camp. Et ça, Sirius l'a bien compris.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son front en voyant la tristesse qui s'insinue dans ses traits : il a beau avoir quitté sa famille, il s'inquiète toujours pour son frère.

-Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il est allé le voir parce que Nott lui a demandé de sortir avec lui mais qu'il ne veut pas le blesser ! Vous avez ça dans le sang tout les deux ! dis-je en plaisantant, et à ma grande joie, j'arrive à le faire pouffer.

Il aime beaucoup Regulus, ça se voit, et il aime qu'on pose des liens, des ressemblances entre eux. C'est important de connaître ce qu'apprécie le garçon dont on est amoureuse, car c'est avec ces petites douceurs qu'il peut plus facilement tomber dans mes filets.

-Tu es quand même bien plus jolie que cette brute épaisse de Nott ! me répond-il en prenant ma main d'un geste amical.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir malgré la comparaison pour le moins insultante.

-Désolée mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sortir avec moi ! je continue.

-Ca, c'est parce que tu avais trop peur ! me fait-il en me jetant quelques brins d'herbes à la figure.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne suis plus ton amie ! je déclare en faisant mine de m'en aller.

Il me retient en tirant sur ma cape et me sourit chaleureusement. Comment suis-je sensé résister à ça ? Ces gestes affectueux, ces sourires tendres…Même si ils sont rares, j'ai la chance d'être la seule fille à en profiter !

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas sortit avec une fille…Depuis que je lui ai fait ma déclaration en fait !

-Tu sais, Lily m'a dit que les gens voyaient d'un mauvais œil notre amitié, je murmure en l'observant discrètement pour voir sa réaction.

-Comment ça ? me demande Sirius, apparemment étonné.

-Il paraîtrait que certaines personnes trouvent ça « malsain »…

-Bah, laisse…

-..Les dires, c'est ce que j'ai répondu à Lily, je finis en souriant.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement perturbé signifie qu'il _pense_ savoir en quoi consiste notre relation, et donc, qu'il me fait totalement confiance.

Au début, juste après qu'il m'ait accepté comme amie, il n'était pas comme ça, il me laissait le côtoyer, lui parler à lui et ses potes, et il m'offrait parfois un rare sourire gêné. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à cette liaison pour le moins ambiguë surtout que pour certains, cela semblait suffire pour décréter que je sortais avec lui. Rumeur que nous nous sommes efforcés de taire et qui, un beau jour, m'a rendu un grand service.

____________________________________________________

Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Elle était sortie de la Grande Salle en se demandant comment se rapprocher un peu plus du garçon qu'elle aimait sans attiser les bruits de couloir, lorsque dans un escalier discret, elle avait sentit quelque chose lui emprisonner chevilles, genoux et poignets –une corde ? Une fois tombée à la renverse, elle s'était débattue mais à quoi bon, un sort du saucisson ne se défait pas si simplement.

Une main l'avait ensuite prise par les cheveux et redressée, ou plutôt, mise assise et elle avait reconnue le blason des Serpentard sur la robe de sorcier du garçon.

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait sans savoir véritablement pourquoi. Au début elle avait craint une agression intime et n'avait osé dire un mot, puis, plus les minutes passaient, plus elle devenait tranquille : il l'aurait caché quelque part depuis longtemps pour faire ça, non ? Elle lui posait des questions mais il ne répondait pas, elle l'insulterait volontiers si elle n'avait pas craint un châtiment : elle n'était pas dans la meilleure posture qu'il soit.

Soudain elle entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir, celui qui l'avait fait prisonnière pointait désormais sa baguette dans sa nuque et elle comprit à ce moment là : elle servait d'otage !

Etrangement, cette découverte ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde, au contraire, elle sentait une certaine fierté d'avoir résolu l'énigme dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se savait cruche en pensant de cette manière mais cela n'importait guère. Par contre, lorsqu'elle vit qui arrivait, elle comprit non seulement qui était derrière elle, mais aussi que si elle n'agissait pas le plus vite possible, les malentendus allaient fuser.

-Snivelly ? fit Sirius en regardant tour à tour Lynna et son ennemi.

-J'aurai du le deviner plus tôt, soupira Lynna pour elle même.

-Comment ça ? lui demanda Remus qui accompagnait son camarade.

-Et bien il…

-Silence ! coupa le serpentard en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette magique dans la nuque de la jeune fille.

Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça quand il était ami avec Lily mais bien des choses avaient changées depuis…

-Alors, Black, ça fait quoi ? demanda Snape avec délectation. Ta petite amie adorée est agenouillée face à un autre homme ?

-Ben…En fait, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais, je ne sors pas avec Sirius, tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille. Nous sommes amis…Désolée de mettre ton plan à l'eau, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Hein ? continua de bégayer le serpentard.

-Ah, c'est vrai que ce mot t'est inconnus, reprit Lynna avec sarcasme.

Elle se lança alors dans une longue explications de ce qu'étaient des compagnons, l'amitié et la solidarité avant de se faire interrompre par Lupin quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je pense qu'ils ont d'autres choses à faire plutôt que d'écouter tes discours sur la camaraderie, déclara ce dernier en se penchant vers elle.

Apparemment, personne ne l'avait écouté : Black et Snape s'était lancé dans un combat féroce, Sirius apparemment très heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour jeter quelques sorts à son pire adversaire. La gryffondor regarda un moment ce carnage tandis que son camarade lui jetait le contre sort du maléfice qu'elle subissait.

-Vu qu'il ne m'a pas écouté, il n'aura jamais d'amis ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que c'était peut être à cause de vous qu'il ne connaît pas le sens de ce mot ?ronchonna-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Peut-être…Ca a été ? demanda Remus poliment. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-C'était agréable de croire que j'étais une princesse qui attendait que son prince charmant la délivre, répondit-elle en frottant ses poignets, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur Black.

________________________________________________

Ce fut une chance que je dise en première qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre Sirius et moi, car ainsi, il s'est rendu compte que je respectais les clauses de notre contrat et il m'a tout de suite mieux acceptée dans son cercle d'amis. Il faut dire que j'avais tous les critères qu'il réclamait : je me présentait comme amie faces aux autres élèves et me faisait haïr par Snivelly.

En tout cas, depuis ce jour, la rumeur a finit par se taire, mais maintenant, c'est le fait que je sois amie avec lui qui dérange on dirait.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi ces filles agissent ainsi ? **

Souvent, je me suis sentie fière d'être capable d'aller aux toilettes sans une escorte pour m'accompagner contrairement aux autres filles, mais là, je me rend compte que j'aurai peut être dut demander à Lily de me suivre.

Cinq élèves sont en train de me fixer alors que je me lave les mains. C'est perturbant il faut avouer, on pourrait même dire un peu terrifiant. J'ai bien envie de leur dire d'arrêter ça, que ça me fait peur mais je sais qu'en leur adressant la parole, les hostilités commenceront.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas bien repéré le problème, elles ne faisaient pas que me fixer, elles bloquaient la porte ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de paniquer ?

Après quelques échanges de regards, j'ose enfin prendre la parole.

-Quand allez vous vous poussez de cette porte ? je fais sur un ton poli mais distant.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de coller Black ? me répond l'une d'elle, de Serdaigle, avec ironie.

-Ben, pas avant qu'il ne me supporte plus.

Donc tout dépend de moi en fait, et elles l'ont bien compris.

-Ne te moque pas de nous, on sait qu'il te laisses le coller uniquement parce qu'il ne veut pas te faire mal…

Là, elles n'ont pas totalement tort. Mais bon, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai jeté mon honneur aux doxys alors je reste impassible.

-…Et pour l'empêcher d'aimer d'autres filles !

-Pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup de monde à part Potter et le quidditch, je pense tout haut en plaisantent, malheureusement, elle n'ont pas le même sens de l'humour que moi.

-Alors explique nous comment ça se fait qu'il sortait avec des filles avant que tu ne sois là et que, depuis, il ne le fait plus ? décrète la plus fine d'entre elle.

-Et bien, il recherchait une présence féminine mais il rompait parce que ça le pesait ? je propose en me rappelant les arguments que Sirius avait sortit pour que je ne soit pas amie avec lui.

-Tu nous traites de lourdes ? reprit la première en sortant sa baguette.

-Arrêtez tout de suite !

Lily vient d'ouvrir grand la porte des toilettes avec un regard sévère et, encore plus intimidant que tout, son insigne de préfète épinglée sur sa robe. Ma sauveuse ! La Serdaigle range sa baguette et me jette un regard noir en sortant sous l'œil vigilant de ma camarade.

-Laissez la tranquille ou...

-Ca va, on voulait juste la prévenir.

-Tu verras la prochaine fois…me murmure la dernière.

Une fois toutes les filles sorties, Lily s'avance vers moi avec appréhension.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne m'ont rien fait…

-Pour l'instant, je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Je ne serais pas toujours là.

-Oui, c'est vrai, en tout cas merci beaucoup.

-De rien, je trouvais que tu étais un peu longues et je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un problème féminin…me fait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

On sort en pouffant puis je repense à ce qui vient de se passer : m'auraient-elles laissé sortir si Lily n'était pas intervenue ? L'une d'elle paraissait particulièrement agressive.

Pourquoi on me considère comme ennemie commun alors qu'elles sont toutes rivales entre elles au fond, non ?

-Tu crois qu'elles sont toutes amoureuses de Sirius ? je demande à Evans.

-Ce serait bizarre, mais pas impossible…Je dirai plutôt qu'elle l'adore pour ce qu'il semblait être, un grand séducteur, et que ta présence les empêche de fantasmer.

-…Tu as passé combien de temps à réfléchir pour arriver à une réponse si élaborée, je m'étonne.

-Je suis externe et ça suffit largement pour comprendre les agissements des uns et des autres.

Je reste silencieuse : je sais que si je me mettais à parler de James maintenant, elle m'en voudrait et se mettrait en colère, mais elle semble persister dans son idée qu'il se moque d'elle. Avant d'être plus proche de lui je le pensais aussi mais depuis, quand je vois comment il parle d'elle en cercle privé, quand il me demande comment elle va ou si elle n'a besoin de rien, je me rends compte qu'en fait il l'aime beaucoup. De là à parler d'amour, je ne sais pas, mais il exprime ses sentiments de manière crédible qu'en cercle réduit.

-Tu es amoureuse ? fis-je d'une petite voix.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pense qu'à force de te voir te battre pour ton amour, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais envie d'aimer moi aussi, et d'être aimée par un garçon qui serait aussi acharné que toi, répond-elle avec un sourire tout en rougissant.

-Mais tu n'as personne en vue ?

-Je ne crois pas, répète-t-elle.

- Explique toi.

Elle reste silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, apparemment plongée dans sa réflexion. Laissons là où elle est, je lui reposerai la question plus tard. Je préfère ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive vu le nombre de garçon qu'elle connaît, à commencer par tous les préfets de l'école.

Maintenant que j'y pense, elle voit plus souvent Remus que les autres...Serait-ce lui qui la fait hésiter à ce point ?

Cette idée me pince un peu le cœur : je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami. C'est trop à la fois.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose !

-Pourquoi ces filles agissent ainsi ?

Je n'arrive pas à ne pas demander l'avis de Lily, elle est trop importante pour moi.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, tu est amie avec Sirius et…rabâche-t-elle, l'air morne.

-Non, ce n'est pas la raison que je cherche, c'est plutôt pourquoi elles agissent« ainsi » ? je finis en murmurant.

-Comment ça ? me demande-t-elle avec un air surpris.

-Pourquoi d'une manière aussi menaçante ? On est en période de guerre et, au lieu d'essayer de serrer les liens, j'ai l'impression qu'elles tentent de…Tout détruire. C'est ce qu'on voit dans leur regards.

Mon amie ne me regarde pas pendant un petit moment, soit elle réfléchit à la question, soit elle repense à la guerre. Elle se sent particulièrement touchée en tant que enfant-moldue et elle déteste parler de ça, ça lui fait peur pour ses proches ou pour elle-même. Les mangemorts joues avec leurs victimes, on le sait tous, et ça nous terrifie.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à notre âge on doit déjà penser à ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas vivre insouciamment et naïvement ?...

-Est-ce que je me pose trop de question ? je demande avec un léger rire.

-Tu en poses pas mal, c'est sur, répond-elle en rigolant doucement aussi, peut être que c'est la peur qui les fait agir ainsi.

-Tu veux dire qu'elles tentent de me faire peur ou mal seulement parce qu'elles veulent avoir fait subir à d'autre ce qu'elles ont peur de subir plus tard ? je fais avec surprise -j'arrive à sortir de ces tirades parfois.

-Non, je dirai plutôt que c'est cette ambiance de haine et de terreur qui les tourmente et qu'elles ont besoin de ressortir ces angoisses via la violence…Ou peut-être qu'elles s'imprègnent de cette violence et la font ressurgir, c'est aussi possible.

-Comme on s'imprègne de chocolat, je fais sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

On éclate de rire en se demandant comment cela est possible et qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait faire avec, ce qui nous fait passer par les zones les plus érotiques aux déclarations de paix universelle.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je la quitte pour rejoindre directement deux garçons des « Maraudeurs » -je ne me fait toujours pas à ce nom mais ça commence à venir. Certaines penseront que je n'ai pas retenue la leçon d'il y a cinq minutes mais au contraire, je leur montre à toutes que j'agis comme bon me semble !

-J'ai un cadeau pour vous ! je déclare avec force.

-Nous tous ou nous deux ? demande Remus.

-Où sont Peter et James ? je demande.

-James s'entraîne et Peter l'admire, soupire Black.

Depuis quelques temps, il semblerait que l'admiration que Pettigrew a pour eux commence à peser Sirius. Est-ce que ce sera pareil pour mon cas plus tard ?

-Et bien, les absents ont toujours torts ! Normalement c'était pour vous tous mais vu que vous êtes les seuls ici…

Il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que c'est un gros mensonge.

Je sors de mon sac un petit paquet de gâteaux que je tends à mes deux camarades qui le regardent avec méfiance. Je crois deviner ce qu'ils pensent.

-C'est comestible, vous savez ?

-C'est toi qui les as fait ? me demande avec inquiétude le garçon que j'aime.

-Bien sur ! J'ai mis une semaine pour apprendre et les réussir ! je gémit.

Après quelques taquineries, ils se mettent à picorer dans le sachet, Remus plus discrètement que Sirius, en me remerciant avant de reprendre leur partie d'échec que j'observe.

Bon, à la vitesse où il les mange et au léger sourire qui s'insinue sur son visage, je pense que Black apprécie ma cuisine, et c'est un soulagement car préparer ces fichus cookies suite à une idée de Lily ne fut pas une mince affaire.

« Avant de le toucher par le cœur, touche le par l'estomac »…Etrange proverbe mais ça semble réussir vu qu'il m'offre une expression allègre, sans se rendre compte que Remus lui vole sa reine en cachette.

Malheureusement, ce petit moment de bonheur est vite interrompu par un nouvel élan d'exagération sentimentale de James -qui vient de rentrer de son entraînement- pour ma copine. Tandis que Lily trouve énervant le meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aime, ce dernier la trouve énervante de prendre son meilleur ami de haut.

Et c'est là mon plus grand problème : en défendant Lily, Sirius m'en voudra, et en défendant James, il saura que je lui cire les bottes, et me trouvera donc hypocrite. Mais si je ne fais rien, il va me trouver indigne par rapport à Lily et donc pensera que je suis une mauvaise amie et…

J'ai déjà eu ces réflexions un bon million de fois et je sais très bien comment les résoudre sans me donner un mal de crâne pas possible.

-Remus a volé ta reine…

-Quoi !?

-Traîtresse ! me jette le blond en faisant mine d'avoir été trahi.

Je suis une mauvaise camarade mais grâce à cela, mon Amour me considère comme l'amie idéale.

Paradoxal non ?

Potter finit par nous rejoindre tandis que Lily grimpe les escaliers de notre dortoirs, rouge de colère. Je suis pourtant sûre qu'ils pourraient être de très bon amis si James ne se comportait pas de la sorte…

James qui est en tain de manger les gâteaux que j'ai fait pour Sirius.

-Hey ! Qui t'as permis de voler les gâteaux ? je lui demande avec un air méchant.

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont importants ?

-Non, j'ai juste mis du cyanure dedans.

Tous les garçons autour de moi crispent leur visage avec crainte : ils me prennent vraiment pour quelqu'un capable de tout ou quoi ?

-Je plaisantais…Mais tu n'avais pas à…

-Ils sont vraiment bon ces cookies ! me fait il avec un sourire des plus chaleureux.

Si il croit pouvoir m'avoir avec ses compliments...Il a raison car malheureusement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire aux éloges et je le laisse terminer le paquet. Pourquoi j'agis comme ça lorsqu'un garçon me flatte ? Surtout que ce n'est pas celui dont je suis amoureuse !

C'est tellement énervant les garçons…Enervant par leur capacité à nous rendre idiote !

-Au fait, où est Peter ? s'interroge Lupin en regardant derrière James au cas où leur dernier ami se cacherait sous sa cape.

-Il s'est pris la marche escamotable et a commencé à saigner de la jambe.

-Ouïe ! je murmure en contractant mon visage, je déteste quand les gens se font mal, et par-dessus tout, je hais le sang des autres.

-Pfeuh, répond Sirius un instant après moi, il va à l'infirmerie pour une égratignures maintenant ? Franchement, parfois je me demande ce qu'il fait encore avec nous durant les nuit de…

Il interrompt brutalement sa phrase et reçoit un regard sombre de ses deux compagnons. Parfois ils se vantent de leurs aventure et à d'autre moment ils n'osent pas parler de leurs sorties nocturnes, mais toute l'école est au courant alors pourquoi le cacher ? Ils vont juste embêter les serpentards et voler dans les cuisines, rien de dangereux que je sache. Non ?

-Pourquoi ça vous gêne tant de parler de vos expéditions dans les couloirs la nuit ? je demande, étonnée.

-Ben…Parfois c'est un peu plus…On pense que certaines personnes nous dénonce ! continue Sirius en bafouillant.

Bon, je n'y crois pas trop, mais je préfère changer de sujet en soupirant vu que ça semble les arranger.

-En tout cas tu n'as pas le droit de dire que c'est mal de se faire soigner, même pour une égratignure ! Sans Pomfresh je ne sais pas ce que je serais !

-Moi non plus, répond Remus en faisant rire ses amis…

J'aime pas ne pas comprendre une blague, on se sent encore plus bêtasse qu'on ne l'est, mais il ne faut pas montrer qu'on est la dernière des idiotes et donc ne pas lui demander de s'expliquer.

-Franchement, la différence c'est que Peter va toujours la voir au moment le plus embêtant pour des riens tandis que toi tu va à l'infirmerie uniquement lorsque c'est assez grave Lynna, m'explique Sirius avec douceur.

L'argument est pourri, je le sais. Je devrai lui dire que moi aussi j'y vais pour des petites bosses. Qu'il ne doit pas traiter son ami de la sorte. Que c'est mal…Mais il a dit que j'étais endurante, pas trop embêtante, qu'il ne me traitera jamais comme Pettigrew, et ce, face à ses amis ce que je sais prendre comme un immense compliment : ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il pense de moi.

Et par-dessus tout : il a dit mon prénom avec un si beau sourire et avec tant de tendresse que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fondre avec un air béa sur la figure.

Heureusement, mon meilleur ami détourne le regard –pour le moins merveilleux- de Black ce qui l'empêche de voir ma transformation en gastéropode heureux.

Je le regarde en train de plaisanter avec Potter et Lupin : il change du tout au tout lorsqu'il n'y a pas Peter dans les parages.

Avant il l'appréciait plus mais avec le temps il voit un garçon différent du gentil gryffondor un peu maladroit. Il m'a un jour dit qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un véritable ami, qu'il se comportait plus comme un admirateur. C'est vrai qu'il ne semble pas trop voir ses camarades mais plutôt leurs talents : il est toujours admiratifs lorsqu'il s'agit de la culture de Remus, du jeu de James ou de la popularité de Sirius auprès de la gente féminine.

Il n'est plus le compagnons que Sirius désire…Je me demande si je n'ai pas pris sa place d'un côté.

En réalité, c'est surtout un peu de la faute de Sirius : tous ces problèmes sont dut au fait qu'il a une très haute image de l'amitié, il est clément avec ses vrais amis et si on agis comme il considère qu'on doit agir, on est tout de suite accueilli dans son monde de la manière la plus chaleureuse possible. Il ne faut surtout pas mépriser cette relation en face de lui, ni la dénigrer et encore moins la trahir, et Peter, selon Black, considère l'admiration pour eux plus importante que leur amitié. C'est pourquoi il y a désormais quelques petites remarques un peu désobligeantes à son propos provenant de la bouche de Sirius.

La valeur qu'il associe à l'amitié est sans prix, et ça, je ne le savais pas avant de m'être déclarée. Ca a été un sacré coup de chance il faut dire.

Surtout lorsqu'on on sait ce qu'il pense de l'amitié des filles…Et c'est pour ça qu'il agissait un peu mal avec elles au fond…

___________________________

-Non franchement, l'amitié entre les mecs est beaucoup plus forte que celle des filles !

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous amusez à être plus fort en flatulence que vos relations sont plus puissantes, plaisanta Lynna avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle se reçut quelques brins d'herbes dans la figure.

-Mais c'est quoi cette manie de jeter de l'herbe ?

-Tu préfèrerais que je jette des sorts ? répliqua Sirius en faisant mine de sortir sa baguette.

La jeune fille le poussa légèrement puis retira l'herbe qui s'était logée dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient adossés au stade, discutant sous les rayons brûlant du soleil : juin se terminait et il allait falloir rentrer.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit le garçon brun, c'est que premièrement on est pote beaucoup plus simplement entre gars, même une bagarre nous suffit pour déclarer une amitié !

-Euh…C'est un bien ? répliqua Lynna.

-Et ensuite, continua Sirius, ignorant la remarque de sa récente nouvelle amie, vous les filles, vous êtes toujours en train de raconter des salades sur les autres lorsqu'elles ne sont pas là !

La gryffondor soupira sans pouvoir nier cette vérité.

-Bon, c'est vrai que les filles sont un peu plus vaches entre elles lorsqu'elles sont plusieurs, mais regarde par exemple : parfois il vous arrive de vous moquer de Verpey ou de Pettigrew alors que vous traînez avec eux !

-Mouaif, mais eux c'est des cas…

-Argument rejeté ! déclara Lynna d'une voix de juge en souriant, Et en plus, si tu nous prend Lily et moi, on ne dit jamais de méchanceté sur l'une ou l'autre !

-L'autre jour j'ai entendu Evans dire que tu étais la sorcière la plus gauche qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, susurra Sirius pour imiter la commère du village.

-Ce n'est pas une méchanceté, c'est la vérité, soupira une seconde fois la fille en rougissant.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore, rire assez particulier aux oreilles de sa camarade mais elle ne semblait pas s'en déranger, au contraire, on aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait voulu garder pour toujours ce rire en elle…Dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

-Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment à critiquer les filles vu comment tu te comportes avec elles ! Tu casses au bout de quelques semaines à peine.

-C'est justement parce qu'elles sont hypocrites que je n'arrive pas à bien agir quand je sors avec elles !

-Peut être, soupira Lynna, mais ça ne donne pas envie de sortir avec toi, ni même de bien te connaître…

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers elle, une expression d'étonnement occupant son visage.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais être mon « amie » et pas ma copine ? Parce que tu n'aimes pas comment je me comporte avec elles ?

-Entre autre, et puis c'est plus cool d'être amie que…

-Raté ! s'exclama Black d'un grand rire victorieux, tu m'avais promis de ne pas parler de tes sentiments pour moi ! J'ai gagné !

Et en guise de confettis, il relança une nouvelle fois de l'herbe en l'air. Lynna, honteuse, et un peu inquiète, regarda l'herbe retomber avant de demander :

-En fait je m'inquiète surtout de ce qui se passerait si tu te comporterais mal avec une fille alors qu'on est potes. Je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner, surtout si je la connais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu veux bien me promettre de respecter la gente féminine maintenant qu'on est amis, de mieux te comporter avec tes petites copines ?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? marmonna Sirius.

-Parce que je respecte les clauses que tu as ajouté au contrat, donc moi aussi j'ai le droit d'en poser, non ?

Le maraudeurs regarda un moment ses chaussure pleine de terre en réfléchissant : c'est elle qui avait demandé à être plus proche, elle n'avait pas le droit de demander autre chose !

Mais d'un côté, se rendait-elle compte qu'elle aidait les autres filles à l'approcher, à l'aimer ? Si il était plus respectueux, il serait encore plus populaire, et donc elle devrait faire face à plus de rivales, non ?

A moins qu'elle ait réellement réussi à étouffer ses sentiments et à le considérer comme un ami.

-Il y a à peine deux minutes tu as brisée l'une des clauses de notre pacte alors qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on est encore potes ?

-Bon ben on n'a qu'à « redevenir » ami ! répliqua Lynna avec un sourire taquin. A votre manière…

-Comment ça ?

A ce moment là, la sorcière se jeta sur lui pour commencer un simili de bagarre, désherbant encore plus la place où ils étaient assis une minute auparavant…

___________________________________

Après ma défaite, il a promis de respecter les autres filles du château, mais je ne savais qu'elles agiraient d'une telle manière à mon égard en tant que remerciements.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne sort plus avec personne depuis ma déclaration.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Mais tu complotes dans son dos**

-Ca fait mal au cou…

-Personne ne t'a obligé à venir.

-Dis tout de suite que je t'embête.

-D'accord : tu m'embêtes ! me fait Remus avec froideur.

Je simule une crise de larmes en m'étalant sur un banc et en pleurnichant le plus bruyamment possible mais il m'ignore. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à lui donner un coup de pied.

-Aïe ! Bon sang, tu n'as toujours pas vu que j'avais des bandages, me crie-t-il avec hargne.

Je m'excuse platement et tente d'améliorer son petit confort personnel, tâche ardue lorsqu'on est sur une estrade dans un terrain de quidditch.

Nous sommes venus observer l'entraînement des gryffondors en prévision de leur prochain match mais garder la tête pliée pendant des heures, c'est tout de même assez douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour apprécier la vue de l'homme qu'on aime.

Il est là-haut, une batte à la main, en train de renvoyer les cognards le plus loin possible des joueurs…

Je me prends à rêver qu'il fasse pareil sauf que les joueurs me représentent et les cognards seraient les mecs qui voudraient me séduire, mais Sirius leur donnerait des coups de battes incroyablement fort pour les éloigner de moi.

-Pourquoi tu souris aussi bêtement ? me demande Lupin.

A son expression, je vois bien qu'il connaît la réponse. D'un côté ça m'énerve, d'un autre ça me soulage qu'il soit là pour me rappeler de ne pas faire trop l'idiote.

Sans lui, je ne serai pas plus avancée qu'il y a six mois et demi.

Je relève le regard : j'aimerai tellement faire du quidditch, non seulement c'est super agréable, mais en plus, je pourrais être encore plus souvent avec Sirius sans avoir à me trouver d'excuses trop farfelues.

Malheureusement, personne ne veut de moi dans l'équipe. J'ai déjà tenté ma chance et j'ai failli réussir, c'était au début de l'année et James m'examinait pour voir si je pouvais postuler la semaine suivante pour l'équipe de gryffondor.

J'essayai le poste de gardienne : on voit mieux la situation que le reste du stade, on risque moins que les autres et on est très important pour l'équipe…

J'avais été géniale : je n'ai laissé qu'un seul but rentrer sur quinze, je leur ai montré mes super réflexes ainsi que mes esquives face aux cognards.

James aurait pu me pistonner, j'en suis certaine, si je n'étais pas stupidement tombée de mon balai alors que je ne me déplaçais même pas.

J'en suis certaine, cette maladresse est une malédiction ! Elle m'a empêché d'être plus proche de Black ! Si jamais je retrouve le descendant du type qui l'a jeté sur mon ancêtre, je vais lui faire payer !

… « faire payer »…

Ca me rappelle l'évènement d'il y a trois jours.

-Remus ?

-Quoi ? soupire-t-il avec lassitude.

-Elles agissent comment les filles avec Sirius depuis que je suis amie avec vous ? je demande avec une toute petite voix.

-Tu n'es pas censé réagir sur ce plan là, enfin, c'est ce que Sirius m'a dit…

-Je sais, c'est juste que je n'arrive plus à voir ce qu'il se passe depuis que je suis plus proche de lui…Lily dit que c'est parce que je ne suis plus externe.

Remus me regarde, je crois voir un soupçon de pitié dans son regard, puis il prend sa respiration, remonte les yeux vers ses amis et commence à me répondre :

-En fait, elles agissent un peu comme d'habitude, c'est surtout Sirius qui a changé par rapport à elles : avant il se laissait un peu faire, parfois c'est même lui qui allait les voir, mais maintenant il les évite, les ignores ou les envoie balader avec plus de franchise qu'avant.

-Il était comment avant ? je fais avec curiosité.

-Ben, c'était un peu plus passif, il avait peur de les blesser : il m'a déjà dit qu'il aimait bien les filles mais que c'était lourd de refuser leur avances car il les faisait souffrir. Ca a changé maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait juste besoin d'une présence féminine pas trop envahissante –selon lui- pour le stabiliser par rapport aux autres filles, finit-il en me souriant.

Je reste perplexe un moment en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de me dire…Mais…Attendez…Ca veut dire que…

-Je vais rester toute ma vie au stade de « la bonne copine » ? je m'écrie avec horreur.

-Peut être, répond Remus en riant doucement, mais peut être aussi que ça évoluera, j'en sais rien. Tout ce qui est sur pour l'instant, c'est qu'il est content de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve par rapport à toi.

-Oui mais le fait que je ne suis…Attends, il est content ? Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime bien !

Je me met à faire une petite danse sur le banc pour fêter l'évènement : je ne suis jamais sûre de si il me trouve lourde ou pas, mais si il est heureux de cette condition, ça veut bien dire qu'il m'apprécie ! Ah, les joies simples !

Malheureusement, Lupin me rappelle sur terre trop rapidement :

-Pourquoi ces questions soudaines ?

-Ben, il paraît que…Que Sirius agit différemment avec les autres élèves depuis que je suis amie avec lui.

-Tu lui as fait promettre d'être respectueux avec elles, et Sirius respecte toutes ces promesses voilà tout.

-Quoi ? Il t'a aussi raconté ça ? Bande de commères ! Mais bon, le problème ne vient pas des agissements de Sirius, mais plutôt des filles.

Remus reste silencieux pour m'encourager à continuer.

-En fait, elles n'aiment pas beaucoup me voir avec Sirius, elles disent que je l'empêche de sortir avec des filles...Elles aimeraient retrouver celui qu'elles croyaient être un Casanova.

-Alors c'est donc vrai que les coureurs ont du succès juste parce qu'ils sont des…coureurs ? fait-il avec dépit.

-Ben, c'est ce que Lily a dit lorsque je lui ai posé la question.

-Ca me dégoûte ! Les garçons sages comme moi ne pourront jamais avoir de copines alors ? gémit-il pour plaisanter.

-Mais si, mais si…Le problème, pour revenir au sujet, c'est qu'elles n'aiment pas du tout comment j'agis.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Elles…Elles m'ont déjà prise à part dans les toilettes alors que j'étais seule et si Lily ne serait pas arrivées à temps, j'aurai été mal : il y en avait une qui avait déjà sortie sa baguette…

Le maraudeur –je m'habitue au surnom peu à peu, encore un effort- me regarde avec des yeux ronds et l'air offusqué.

-Mais il faut que tu ailles te plaindre ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? me réprimande le préfet en lui.

-Ben, elles auraient nié, on peut bien sortir sa baguette dans les toilettes pour se nettoyer ou autres, et les filles vont toujours dans ce genre de lieu en groupe…Et puis pour le reste je n'ai pas de preuve.

-Le reste ? me demande-t-il avec un début de colère.

Oups…il n'était pas au courant du « reste ». Même ma bouche est maladroite ! Ca me rappelle le jour où au lieu de dire chez le médicomage « Je supporte bien la sensation de douleur » j'ai déclaré « J'aime la sensation de douleur »…Depuis je ne suis plus jamais allé chez ce médicomage !

-Ben en fait…parfois je retrouve certaines de mes affaires comme…abîmées, ou souillées : des chaussures, des devoirs lorsque je vais chercher un livre. Au début je croyais aux Serpentards mais ils attaquent par devant…Hey, quand on y pense, ils sont plus loyaux que ces filles.

-Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? fait Remus avec inquiétude.

-Oh biens sur ! Lily m'a dit que…

-Je voulais dire : en as-tu parlé à un professeur ?

Je reste silencieuse.

-Lynna, il faut que tu…

-A quoi bon en parler ? ! je me met à lui crier dessus. Je n'ai aucune preuve ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et si jamais j'allai me plaindre, on dira que c'est ma faute, que je suis trop maladroite, que je suis la pire des idiotes et que c'est de ma faute si je ne sais pas tenir mes affaires ! Comment un devoir aurait-il pu être souillé alors que je l'ai rendu ? Il est impossible que j'ai passé la nuuit à le recopier ou c'est une excuse pour ma flemmardise, hein !? Que je suis une cruche et que la raison que je cite est idiote : qui ferait ça juste pour un mec !?

Ce genre de choses me rendent triste, quand je suis avec les garçons ma maladresse me fait rire car ils sont gentils mais en-dehors, ça me blesse : je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité, je ne peux plus me défendre, on se moque de moi...Et ça fait mal. Bon, les choses se sont un peu calmées depuis que je suis amie avec les Maraudeurs mais elles restent marquée sur mon cœur, et elles continuent de me faire souffrir.

Et en plus je viens de crier sur ce pauvre Remus.

-Pardon, je m'excuse de t'avoir hurlé dessus de cette manière… je fait, contrite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me répond-il en posant un main sur mon épaule, tu devrais plus souvent nous dire que ça te blesse quand on te dit que tu es maladroite.

-Quand c'est vous, c'est drôle car vous restez sympas mais, sinon, c'est dur…

-Je comprends…

Il a le regard vide…A quoi peut-il penser ? Peut être à sa mère.

-Au fait, ta maman va mieux ?

-Hein ? De quoi…Ah oui, oui elle se sent toujours un peu mieux quand je vais la voir, mais elle reste faible.

-Oh. Ca doit quand même être dur de devoir aller la voir tous les mois, je remarque avec compassion.

-Oui…c'est assez douloureux de…de la voir dans cet état.

Pauvre Remus, il doit sacrifier plusieurs jours de cours juste pour voir sa mère : c'est un fils modèle mais là c'est quand même son avenir qu'il met en jeu ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il arrive à se débrouiller.

Mais le pire c'est que parfois, il revient avec des blessures. De temps en temps je me dit que c'est une simple bagarre avec ses potes, mais d'autre fois…

-Dis, comment tu peux te faire ça ? je demande en pointant du doigt ses bandages au niveau des chevilles.

-Ben, en fait, quand j'y vais, je dois beaucoup aider mes parents et je n'ai pas trop le temps de dormir alors parfois je trébuche à cause de la fatigue.

-Ah ! D'accord ! D'où ces horribles cernes.

-Non mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! me rétorque-t-il en me tirant la langue.

-Pardon, en tout cas, il faut que je te dise un truc : est-ce que tu sais ce que font tes potes lorsque tu n'es pas là ? Parce qu'ils ont presque l'air aussi fatigué que toi quand tu reviens.

-Ben en fait…euh…

-Selon Lily, ils profitent du fait que tu ne sois pas là pour faire encore plus de bêtises sans être restreint par leur préfet, je continue en souriant.

-C'est exactement ça ! déclare-t-il, comme soulagé, mais ne le dis pas à Evans ou à qui ce soit s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

Ma meilleure amie dit qu'il y a beaucoup de mystères qui traînent autour de Lupin mais en fait, ce ne sont que des choses très simples qu'il n'explique pas car ça l'embête. Je pense que je ne devrais pas trop chercher : ce ne sont pas mes affaires. En tout cas, je devrai être un peu plus soigneuse par rapport à lui. Je n'arrête pas de dire ça à propos de Lily et lui mais je n'y arrive jamais…Idiot de Sirius !

Il est beau.

Non ! Il ne faut pas que je pense uniquement à lui…Il faut que je m'intéresse un peu plus à mon meilleur ami ! Vite…Un sujet de discussion…

-Tu es amoureux ?

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup de discussion ces temps-ci. Remus, quant à lui, vient de faire un bon d'un mètre et est passé par un teint blafard avant d'atteindre celui d'une pivoine.

-Hein ?

-Deux ! je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

-Trois ! Bon, on arrête, c'est minable comme jeu…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ben, pour savoir, quoi d'autre ? Alors, tu es amoureux ou pas ?

-Je…Je ne crois pas…

C'est moi ou j'ai déjà vécu cette scène ?

-En fait, je pense que, d'une manière, j'aimerai plus être « aimé »...Quand je vois comment tu te bats pour Sirius je me dis que ce serait agréable d'être l'objet d'un tel désir chez une fille, me répond-il, toujours plus rougissant et avec un sourire rêveur…Presque triste.

-T'inquiète pas ! Tu es un garçon gentil et tu n'es pas moche du tout, je suis sûre que tu pourras te trouver quelqu'un.

-Merci, même si je sais que c'était plus de la politesse qu'autre chose…Ou sinon, tu avances dans ton histoire ?

-Beuh, pas trop, j'arrive à l'approcher toujours un peu plus et j'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu plus confiance en moi mais…

-Mais tu complotes dans son dos, me coupe-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Même pas vrai ! Bon si c'est vrai, mais en même temps tu ne veux même pas me dire ce qu'il pense de notre relation et…

-Je ne trahirai jamais mes amis, et te dire ce qu'il me confit à ton propos serait le trahir.

-Donc il raconte des choses sur moi ! En bien ou en mal ? je m'écrie.

-Je ne te dirai rien.

Il semble déterminé. Dire que si il voudrait bien y mettre du sien…Enfin, un peu plus souvent, j'aurai sûrement beaucoup plus avancé ! Quoique ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il est au courrant.

Cependant j'ai déjà beaucoup de chance de l'avoir de mon côté et qu'il accepte de ne rien dire à Sirius. En même temps, si il le disait, je l'aurai fait passer pour un voyeur vicieux.

______________________________________

Les rayons du soleil traversaient la vitre légèrement tâchée par des traces de doigts probablement laissée par de jeunes filles emportées par les rêves qu'inspirait la longue robe blanche exposée derrière la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtement sorcier de Pré-au-lard.

Lynna se trouvait entre deux rangées de jupes parmi lesquelles elle passait ses mains afin de peut être découvrir celle qui pourrait l'aider…

-Dis moi Lily, il vaut mieux que je prenne une jupe courte ou longue ?demanda-t-elle, tenant deux modèles différents qu'elle observait avec hésitation.

-Une qui t'arrive aux genoux, répondit son amie qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

-Ca fait vieille peau ! se plaignit Lynna.

-Peut être mais au moins tu n'aura pas l'air d'une greluche et donc il ne découvrira rien.

La jeune fille se tut face aux arguments, jugeant que son amitié avec Sirius Black était plus sûre que son jeu de jambes qu'elle trouvait bien trop lourd -et gras.

Elle prit donc une jupe présentée à sa droite, la jugeant d'un regard un peu déçu et y ajouta un chemisier afin d'avoir au moins un vêtement qui lui plairait dans ses emplettes.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers une misérable cabine d'essayage et, tandis qu'elle tirait le rideau assurant sa pudeur, Lily déclara qu'elle allait dans un second magasin afin d'acheter une nouvelle plume. Cependant, Lynna ne l'entendit point et commença à se changer, s'observant dans le miroir qui était à sa disposition.

Certes, c'était moins affriolant qu'une mini-jupe mais il fallait avouer que cela lui donnait l'air d'être plus âgée et plus élégante. Elle se décida d'essayer le haut afin de voir l'effet global.

-Bah ! On dirait que je porte le manteau d'Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant avec hâte le chemisier un peu trop grand pour elle, croyant que son amie était encore dans la boutique. Tu crois que Sirius a des vues sur le garde-chasse ? rit-elle en sortant la tête de la cabine afin voir si Evans allait pouffer à sa remarque. Car si c'est le cas, je vais peut être enfin réussir à le sé…

Personne ne riait, Evans n'était pas là, mais la boutique n'était pas vide : Remus Lupin, l'un des plus grands amis du dit Black, était en train d'observer avec stupéfaction l'expression abattue sur la tête de la sorcière qui dépassait du rideau.

Ils restaient muet tous les deux, chacun tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et de ce que cela voulait dire, Lynna fut la plus rapide à enregistrer le danger et tendit le bras afin de capturer son camarade et de le traîner dans la cabine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle avec moins de hargne que de crainte.

-Tu tente de… bégaya le gryffondor qui regardait vers le haut.

-Donc tu as tout entendu…gémit la jeune fille dont les yeux commençaient à briller, Oh mon dieu...S'il te plaît ne lui dit rien.

-Mais il a dit que tu étais seulement son…

-Seulement son amie, et normalement je ne dois pas lui courir après afin de conserver ce titre, mais…Je l'aime ! déclara-t-elle avec passion. Je t'en prie, tu connais mon secret mais ne…je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse… geint-elle en lui tenant le col de sa veste.

Il conservait les yeux rivés sur le plafond mais elle pouvait remarquer qu'il hésitait.

Ainsi, la jeune fille qui voulait à tout prix être l'amie de l'un de ses sauveurs cherchait en réalité à mieux le piéger, pensa Remus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, mais en même temps lui aussi avait caché des choses à Sirius à une époque…en tout cas, il fallait qu'il sorte au pus vite de cette cabine car…

-Ne dévoile pas mon secret…

Ce mot sembla avoir une influence sur son jugement vu qu'il hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il le dévoiler vu que lui-même en conservait un et que sa scolarité et son intégrité dépendait de la discrétion de ses proches…Elle était dans la même situation…Voilà tout…Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte.

-Oui..

-Tu me le jures ? pria-t-elle tandis que son visage reprenait des couleurs.

-Oui oui, je le jure…Tu peux me…murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux avec une expression douloureuse et gênée.

-Comment ça je… ?

Le regard de Lynna descendit de la figure de son désormais complice pour tomber sur sa poitrine en grande partie dévoilée vu l'absence de chemise.

Elle poussa un grand cri et rejeta Remus dehors avant de s'habiller en vitesse.

_____________________________________

Juste après ce moment que j'aimerai bien effacer de ma mémoire, je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire : comme quoi je ne voulais pas souffrir, mon plan et toutes ces choses tandis qu'il m'expliquait qu'il était là pour trouver un cadeau à sa tante…Par contre il a refusé de me fournir des informations sur Sirius. Dommage. En tout cas, depuis, il s'est plus ou moins pris au jeu et essaie de m'aider par moment.

Et il m'a assuré, lorsque je lui ai demandé, que j'avis une poitrine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honorable…Je complexe encore mais c'est réconfortant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé**

Ah, mes cheveux, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans eux : ils sont tout simplement sublime !

J'adore les faire onduler en remuant la tête, ça me donne l'air idiote mais les reflets qu'ils font avec les rayons du soleils sont tout bonnement superbes.

Ca compense bien mon poids…

En tout cas, Sirius y a passé les doigts tout à l'heure alors qu'on faisait une ballade avec James et Peter : Remus avait préféré rester dans la bibliothèque. La promenade fut super sympa, on a tous bien rigolés et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'accepte de plus en plus : c'est presque comme si je n'avais plus besoin d'excuse pour traîner avec eux…

Je rentre avec fracas dans le dortoir des filles et je vois Lily, de dos, assise sur son lit, avec une queue noir qui dépasse : son chat, Sooty.

-Salut ! je fais avec bonne humeur.

-Tu étais où ? me demande-t-elle avec un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus plat.

-J'étais avec Sirius et les mecs…Je pense que ça avance de mieux en mieux : ils ont de plus en plus confiance en moi et me voit presque comme une véritable amie, c'est pas génial ? je m'exclame avec enthousiasme.

-Moui, c'est vrai que réussir à faire croire aux gens qu'on est digne d'être une amie alors qu'on est dédaigneux avec eux, c'est… « _Génial_ ». rétorque-t-elle sur un ton froid.

-Hein ?

Je suis un peu perdue là, il s'est passé quoi ? Tout allait bien et là, d'un coup, l'ambiance est tombé jusque dans les cachots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu….

-J'espère au moins que tu en as bien profité de cette ballade avec ceux que tu veux avoir dans ton entourage tandis que celui-ci t'attendait…

-M'attendait ?

Une minute, de quoi elle parle ?...Mon entourage…

Oh mince ! Je lui avas promis qu'on se ferait une après-midi entre fille afin qu'elle oublie un peu ces histoires de Mangemorts de d'enlèvement de moldus. Ca la perturbe énormément et je crois qu'elle y comptait beaucoup.

-Je t'ai attendu, tu n'es pas venue…murmure-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle y comptait beaucoup.

Je remarque que ses yeux sont rougis et qu'il y a de légère traces sur ses joues : zut zut zut ! Elle a du cogiter tous les sales évènements de cette dernière semaine. Bon sang ! Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis si c…

-Je suis désolée Lily ! je m'écrie. Je voulais vraiment la faire cette après midi entre nous mais…j'ai oublié quand…

-J'ai remarqué, ne t'en fais pas. Répond-elle avec sarcasme. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive. Je suis si peu importante ? Je croyais pourtant qu'en faisant des efforts tu ne m'effacerait pas trop rapidement.

Elle commence à augmenter le ton, je exècre ça mais elle a raison, ça fait trois fois que je la délaisse pour…

-J'y pensais, je te le jure, mais quand j'ai croisé les garçons ça m'est sortit de la tête.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu te rends compte que depuis plusieurs mois…Depuis que tu es soi-disant AMIE avec Black, tu me délaisses complètement ?

-Oui, j'ai vu et je comptais y…ma voix commence à dérailler.

-Alors en plus tu le voyais et tu n'as rien fait ? hurle-t-elle.

- Je…Je…, je bégaie en sanglotant.

Je détester qu'on me crie dessus : ça me fait toujours pleurer. Lily se met elle aussi à pleurer mais plus de déception que de haine.

-Tu m'a complètement ignorée ces derniers temps, mais moi je devais m'occuper de toi et de tes histoires, oui, miss est bien plus importante que moi ! Tes aventures de gamines sont biens plus importantes que les angoisses et les terreurs que j'ai à cause de la guerre de dehors ! Bien plus important que le risque que tous mes proches peuvent mourir d'une minute à l'autre…

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, blessée par chaque mot car, oui, seule la vérité blesse et c'est bien ce qu'elle est en train de me montrer. Elle finit de crier, j'entends des pas rapides puis une porte claquer.

En écartant les doigts je vois que je me retrouve seule dans cette pièce, on entend plus que mes misérables sanglots et les reniflements que provoquent mon nez qui commence à couler.

Je dois être hideuse…mais pas autant que je le suis à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ai-je agis ainsi ? Mes jambes ne supportent plus l'effort et je m'effondre sur le sol en pleurant, quelques plainte sortant de ma bouche sûrement déformée par la tristesse. Je devrai la rattraper, m'excuser, mais je ne peux pas, elle a raison : j'ai marché sur notre amitié pour tenter d'atteindre un garçon, et elle s'est détruite sous moi.

Je m'en veux tellement…Lily ! Pardonne moi, je ferai tout pour que ça aille mieux entre nous, je m'occuperai de toi, je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien, mais je t'en pries, reviens, ne me laisse pas seule.

…Je suis nulle...

…

Heu ?

Je suis par terre. Mes yeux collent un peu. J'ai bavé. Je me suis endormie ?

Ah, je me souviens : la dispute avec ma meilleure amie, ses critiques, son départ. Le sentiment de culpabilité oublié par le sommeil reprend mon cœur avec force. Si seulement il pouvait me tuer.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je suis une gryffondor bon sang ! Je ne me laisserai pas mourir, au contraire, je vais partir à la recherche de Lily et aller m'excuser platement. Elle ne me pardonnera peut être pas mais c'est mon devoir en tant qu'amie, car j'aime Lily et la vie sans elle serait bien trop morbide.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil….Bon il est l'heure du dîner –bon sang, c'était quoi cette sieste de quatre heure ?

Je me jette dans l'escalier et me prend le mur opposé –ouïe !- puis je cours en direction de la Grande Salle : sur le chemin, pas d'Evans. Elle doit être en train de manger.

Je cavale jusqu'à la table des gryffondor où je retrouve Remus en train de grignoter avec une certaine fatigue un muffin –tiens ? Des muffins au dîner ?

-Remus ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily s'il te plaît ? je lui demande avec crainte.

Il observe son muffin, ou plutôt il regarde dans le vide, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va me dire.

Ca ne sent pas bon du tout : lui aussi je devrai m'occuper un peu plus de lui, j'y avais pensé et j'ai oublié...Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent ?

-Je l'ai vu, me répond-il lentement.

J'attends sa réponse comme le verdict d'un juge. Va-t-on me jeter aux détraqueurs pour mauvais traitements envers mes proches ?

Il pousse un énorme soupir avant de me jeter un regard sombre. Un regard que je ne lui connais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui dire ? me questionne-t-il avec une froideur qui, sortant de sa bouche, me semble terrifiante.

-S'il te plaît dis moi où elle est ! Il faut que je la voie !

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je veux m'excuser, que j'ai honte de comment je me suis comportée…La honte, oui, j'ai honte de lui dire tout ça, j'ai honte qu'on me voit en faute.

Il me fixe du coin de l'œil avant de se lever et de sortir. Je le suis dans le hall où il continue de me tourner le dos malgré le fait qu'il me parle, si on peut appeler ce débit de paroles glaciales une discussion.

-Franchement, je pense que tu n'as rien à lui dire : tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé. Tu l'as abandonnée et même moi j'ai pu le voir alors c'est dire…Si tu regrettes, cherche à arranger les choses par toi-même, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas triste pour ton amitié avec elle mais pour l'effet que cette rupture va avoir sur Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il sur un ton mielleux et venimeux à la fois.

La honte m'envahit une nouvelle fois : Remus a raison, j'ai eu le culot de penser à ce que dirait Sirius si il savait…Mais si je cherche Lily, c'est surtout pour notre amitié, pas pour Black ! Il repart, me lassant pantoise dans le Hall du château. Je n'ai plus assez de larmes pour pleurer et ses mots ont été bien trop douloureux pour que j'ai du chagrin C'est étrange comme sensation : je ne peux pas être triste puisque je suis détruite.

Bon, cette fois je ne suis pas tombée : les pierres c'est plus douloureux que les tapis épais.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve à marcher dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas Lily dans les dortoirs et vu le regard des autres filles, elles sont sûrement au courant de notre altercation. Connaissent-elles le sujet de cette dernière ? Bah, qu'importe.

Je sais que ce qui me tient debout est le désir de réparer mon erreur, il faut que je la trouve, que je la voie, que je m'excuse. Elle est sûrement partie dormir chez une de ses amies de Poufsouffle. Encore un ou deux étages à descendre.

J'ai du mal à me déplacer : mes jambes ne me semblent pas lourd mais ma personne si. Tout me semble étrange, tordu, distant, pire qu'un rêve : je n'ai pas l'impression d'exister…mais d'être si pesante…Tellement…Je dois m'appuyer sur les murs et les tapisseries.

Lily me hait, je répugne Remus. Je rampe et m'accroche à une armure, elle s'écroule…je suis nulle. Même dans de tels moments, ma maladresse ne veut pas m'abandonner ?

Mes yeux me piquent. Et mon nez remet ça.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi. L'heure du couvre feu pour les sixième année est proche mais…Je dois continuer de marcher. On s'approche de moi. J'entends des murmures : ce sont des filles donc je n'ai rien à craindre pour les points de la maison.

J'ai faim. Pourquoi on pense toujours à notre estomac, dans ce genre de situation ? Le chagrin ça creuse certes, mais la faim, ça casse l'ambiance.

Tiens ? Elles m'interpellent. Mais vu d'où elles viennent, elles sont de Serdaigle, et moi, je veux aller chez les Poufsouffles…J'aurai franchement du prendre des muffins, j'aura moins faim et c'est mieux pour se faire pardo…

Soudain la lumière se fait dans mon esprit jusque là embrumé par le chagrin et la culpabilité : je suis seule et des filles de Serdaigle sont derrière moi.

Je me redresse avec énergie, comme si je venais de me prendre une décharge.

Ma baguette ! Vite !

Oh non, elle a du tomber avec l'armure !

Je relève mon regard, inquiète, vers un groupe qui se tient dans l'ombre. Dans ces moments là, il ne reste que la provocation, même si une mauvaise action en entraîne une autre.

-Tiens, vous vous cachez ?

Elles ne répondent pas.

-En même temps, vu vos têtes, je vous remercie de vous mettre dans l'ombre : elle pourrait donner des nausées aux plus sensi…

Et voilà le premier sort qui arrive : je me retrouve expulsée à plusieurs mètres. Je tente de me relever mais à quoi bon : sans baguette et contre un groupe entier armé, c'est fichu d'avance.

Tu ferais quoi Sirius, si tu étais à ma place ?

J'ai toujours abhorrer voir les blessures des autres, par contre les miennes sont intéressantes : il y a ce liquide qui en sort, d'un rouge incroyable. Il ne brille pas, il forme juste une ombre sur moi. Tout ça me rend mélancolique.

Les coups je m'en fiche, les blessures aussi. Une côte abîmée, une fois qu'on a la position et que l'on s'habitue à la douleur, ça va. Par contre, si je bouge je suis fichue.

Et si je veux aller aux toilettes ?

Et comme par hasard, à l'instant où je me suis posé la question j'ai une envie pressante.

Idiot de corps.

Je suis tellement idiote. Les seules choses précieuses que j'avais, je les aie perdus.

Lily…

Remus…

Je regarde de fins fils dorés et fluide comme de la soie qui s'expose face à moi. Il y en a plusieurs entassements qui m'entourent…

Une mèche me tombe devant les yeux : on jurerait ces superbes fils dorés. Sauf qu'eux, ils sont par terre et qu'elle, elle est encore sur ma tête.

Mes cheveux. Ma dernière fierté…Détruite.

Les larmes coulent une nouvelle fois. C'était la seule chose que j'aimais chez moi, et elles l'ont détruites…alors comment pourrais-je m'aimer moi-même désormais ? On va passer et me voir, j'aurai honte…Je veux me cacher sous terre !

Des filles ne feraient pas ça dans leur état normal, mais là, il y a cette guerre, il y a ces attaques, le château nous protège des ennemis mais pas de la haine en elle même. Et nombreux son ceux qui en ont été touché.

Pourtant, il y a à peine sept mois, il n'y avait pas cette tension entre les filles, on était bien, ensemble, à discuter des cours, de complexe féminin, des garçons…

De Sirius.

__________________________________________

-Mais il faut que tu lui dises !

-…J'ai trop peur…

-Roh, tu es vraiment à gryffondor ?

-Ben oui, regarde ma superbe crinière, répliqua Lynna en faisant un geste circulaire de la tête pour donner un mouvement gracieux à ses cheveux.

Les filles autours d'elle rigolèrent face à sa mimique parodiée de mannequin pour shampoing. Elles étaient toutes installées près du lac, quelques friandises éparpillées autour d'elles. Le temps restait frais mais l'été allait bientôt arriver…Peut-être oseraient-elles alors se baigner dans le lac.

Lily étudiait un livre de sortilège afin de préparer les BUSES tandis que ses camarades discutaient de leurs histoires d'amour pour le moment imaginaires.

-J'aimerai trop qu'il soit comme Sirius physiquement mais avec les cheveux un peu moins long, déclara l'une d'elle.

-Tu ne sais pas aimer Sirius à sa juste valeur ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! déclara Lynna avec des expression ridiculement grandiloquentes.

-Et toi tu déraille à chaque fois qu'il est à trois mètre de nous, répliqua Evans avec un sourire moqueur.

Son amie lui tira la langue en guise de réponse avant d'enfourner un dragée surprise dans sa bouche.

-Ainsi donc tu n'arriverais pas à te contenir en présence de Black ? demanda une jeune fille de gryffondor nommée Sue.

-Pfeuh, comme si toi tu le pouvais…

-Bien sur que je peux !

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup…Salut Sirius, déclara Lily en faisant un signe de la main en se relevant légèrement.

Toutes ses amies firent un bon en se retournant mais elles ne virent aucun brun, juste une fille étalée de rire sur lesquelles elles jetèrent quelques patacitrouilles pour se venger.

-Méchantes, tu m'as fait avaler ma dragée, se plaignit Lynna.

-Franchement, je ne comprend pas comment vous pouvez le trouver si « cool », il est arrogant et il se comporte super mal avec les filles ! Vous avez vu comment il s'est comporté avec Katty, ou même Dona la semaine dernière ? fit remarquer Evans. C'est rien qu'une triple andouille !

-Bah, c'étaient elles qui lui courraient après, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles le saoulaient, répondit Sue. Et puis il reste canon !

-Peut être mais c'est pas une raison d'être aussi méchant.

-Il paraît qu'elles voulaient l'éloigner de ses amis, murmura Lynna, avec un regard pensif.

-Personnellement, je préfère Verpey : il est un peu jeune mais je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi sympathique, répliqua une petite Poufsouffle.

La discussion redémarra sur les avantages de Verpey tandis que Lily observait sa meilleure amie, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout de deux minutes, elle lui toucha la main afin de la sortir de ses réflexions, cependant, même si elle s'était tournée vers elle après un léger sursaut, elle conservait un visage sans expression.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la née moldue.

-Je…C'est vrai que ce serait mieux si il se comportait bien avec les filles…Comme il se comporte avec ses amis…non ?

-C'est à peine ce que je raconte depuis un an mais à part ça…râla Evans.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée…

Lily attendit la suite mais celle-ci ne vint pas, Lynna s'était replongée dans ce que l'on pouvait imaginer être un plan formidable vu le léger sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

______________________________________

J'ai voulue être son amie, j'ai réussi à changer son comportement avec nous…Et on m'a _remercié_.

Ainsi donc, les filles voulaient non seulement qu'il se comporte bien avec elles mais aussi qu'aucune ne s'approche de lui ? Radicale comme solution, et je comprend mieux la pensée de Sirius sur la gente féminine.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : C'est même pas drôle**

Je pense que je dois être la seule élève de Poudlard à vouloir remercier Rusard et Miss Teigne.

C'est elle qui m'a retrouvé –l'odeur du sang ?- et son maître est partit chercher le professeur Flitwick qui ma transporté jusqu'ici en avertissant McGonagall de mon état et en allant réveiller Mme Pomfresh. J'en ai dérangé du monde. Héhé, je ne peut m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté malgré le fait que je ne me sente pas très bien : une certaine partit du personnel de l'école qui se dérange uniquement pour moi ! Je devrai peut être en parler au garçons.

Si ils acceptent de me revoir. Est-ce que Remus leur a parlé ? Au fond je ne crois pas, il m'a fait une promesse, mais il a put raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Lily…

Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut encore ? J'aimerai lui parler, m'excuser, lui dire qu'à partir de maintenant j'équilibrerai le temps que je passe avec mes amis…

Sait-elle que je suis ici ? J'espère que non : je ne veux pas qu'on me voit aussi laide, je ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant...Que j'ai perdue ma fierté. Bon, pour le moment, seules les filles de la soirée et quelques professeurs le savent, donc ça devrait aller. McGonagall est la seule à pouvoir avertir les gens, c'est une femme digne, j'aimerai être comme elle, je lui fais totalement confiance…

-Bonjour Pomfresh, je suis venue avec Miss Evans afin de…

-TRAITRESSE ! Ouïe…

J'avais oublié ma côte. Que vaut ma vie si je ne suis plus belle et que je ne peux pas crier ? Bah, je m'en fiche…Bizarre d'ailleurs.

-Dix points en moins à gryffondor pour avoir crié dans l'infirmerie et dix autres pour avoir critiqué un professeur, fit une voix glaciale derrière le rideau qui entourait mon lit. Miss Evans, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire avec le professeur Flitwick à propos de certaines de ses élèves.

Elle va rentrer ? Mais je suis trop moche pour qu'elle me voie ainsi ! Je ne peux pas m'excuser ainsi ! Vite, quelque chose à me mettre sur la tête…L'oreiller, si je me cache dessous…Mais il faut que je me tourne et avec ma fracture ça va être douloureux…Allez, à trois.

J'entends le bruit du rideau et quelques petit pas. Mauvais timing.

Je retourne mon regard très inquiet vers mon ancienne meilleure amie. Son visage exprimait de la mauvaise foi avec du dédain mais après un rapide coup d'œil examinateur, elle est au bord des larmes…Et se jette sur moi en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle a oublié ce que je lui ai dit à propos des filles qui pleurent ?

-Lynna, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Lily, ma côte ! je gémis, étouffé dans ses cheveux auburn.

-Oh, pardon, fait elle en reniflant et en desserrant son étreinte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On m'a dit qu'on t'a retrouvé dans les couloirs en pleine nuit et…Tes cheveux ! Mon Dieu…continu-t-elle de sangloter.

-C'est rien, je suis allé chez un coiffeur de nuit mais on voit mal quand il fait sombre alors il m'a un peu trop découpé, je tente de plaisanter mais mon ton reste morne.

-C'est même pas drôle ! couine Evans.

-Désolée…Pour Tout.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes à se laisser pleurnicher l'une contre l'autre, on finit par retrouver notre sang froid et à parler des derniers évènements, et chose incroyable, j'arrive à m'excuser convenablement devant Lily ! Elle a dit qu'on était toujours amie mais qu'elle attendait que je fasse de gros efforts lorsque je sortirai de l'infirmerie. Et puis, c'est une stratégie de drague par rapport à Black : fuis le, il te suivra !

-Tu veux que j'avertisse les garçons ? me demande-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil toujours humide et rougit.

Je lui offre mon pire regard noir.

-Non mais tu m'as vu ? J'ai envie d'apparaître sous un beau jour, pas complètement cassée et à moitié chauve…je…ne leur dit pas, je finis dans un murmure.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-C'est juste que…j'en sais trop rien, j'ai un peu peur…

-Bah, tu n'as plus rien à craindre vu le peu de cheveux qui te reste ! tente-t-elle de plaisanter mais je ne réagis pas.

Elle a raison, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été détruite. Que je n'existe plus. J'ai tout perdu en une nuit, mais je recommence à tout récupérer…Alors pourquoi suis-je si terne. Il faut que je déteste quelqu'un mais je n'en ai pas le droit : ses filles sont juste jalouses et perdues dans cette guerre, Sirius n'en savait rien et Lily avait toute les raisons de ne pas rester avec moi.

Alors il ne reste que moi et la vie, au fond, je ne peux plus m'aimer alors je peux me haïr…que faire… ?

Il faut qu'elle parte, sinon, je risque de jeter ma rancoeur sur elle et ce serait injuste, surtout que je viens à peine de m'excuser.

-Je ne me sens pas super bien…

-Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

-Non, c'est plus…, je ne termine pas ma phrase mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lever ma main vers ma poitrine en affichant une certaine distance.

-Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là ? s'inquiète ma meilleure amie.

-Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je me sens un peu vide…Je suis fatiguée, tu pourrais me laisser un moment ?

Elle me jette un dernier regard inquiet auquel je réponds avec un sourire las et elle quitte ma chambre. Je pense qu'elle a compris, peut être qu'en partit mais c'est déjà ça. Je m'allonge dans mon lit : ce n'est pas beau de mentir, je le sais, mais je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je veux et ce que je vais faire. J'aimerai qu'elle reste, j'aimerai qu'elle parte, que Sirius soit là, qu'il disparaisse…Mais je l'aime et j'en suis heureuse, malgré tout.

Mes cheveux…Bon sang…je déteste pleurer…je veux pleurer…

J'en ai marre. Je voudrai être chez moi.

Cela doit faire plusieurs heures que Lily est sortie de ma chambre et mes crises de larmes continuent, parfois elles cessent pour mieux reprendre, comme si je cherchai à prendre de l'élan pour mieux pleurer. Haha ! Le jeu de mot !...Minable.

Mais ça me fait du bien ces petites sautes d'humeur toute seule : je me laisse porter par les vagues et ainsi je ne coule pas !

-Salut ! me fait Remus.

Attendez, d'où il sort lui ?

-Tu pourrais demander ma permission avant d'entrer, je me plains en m'agrippant par réflexe à l'une de mes dernières mèches.

Je m'attendais à de la pitié ou à de la tristesse dans ses yeux…peut être même de la haine ou des reproches, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est un tout petit peu de pitié noyé sous de la compassion. Il s'approche de moi et me caresse la tête avec un sourire doux.

-Ca te va bien cette nouvelle coupe, me fait il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ce simple regard et cette petite phrase arrivent à me toucher à ce point. Je sens les larmes monter mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la remarque. C'est ça, leur talent aux Maraudeurs : dans les moments les plus terribles, ils arrivent à nous faire rire des pire choses avec une telle gentillesse…Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si populaires.

Je sens les larmes couler et les bras de Lupin m'entourer. Je me lâche et me met à pleurer de tout mon saoul contre son épaule. Promis, toi aussi je m'occuperai mieux de toi.

Il commence à me bercer doucement…puis il augmente l'amplitude pour finalement me basculer d'un rebord du lit à l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tout en laissant s'échapper quelques petites exclamations de peur.

-Idiot ! Arrête ! Je suis déjà assez abîmée comme ça ! Et en plus, si tu continues, tu vas attraper ma maladresse.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Mouai…C'est quoi ces manières ? C'est comme ça que tu t'occupes des filles en détresse ?

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui dis qu'une fille qui pleure, c'est moche.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien tu pleurais…

-Sauf que moi je ne suis pas moche vu que je suis un mec ! je réplique avec fierté.

Lupin commence à lever la couverture pour vérifier si j'ai bien le matériel masculin et se reçoit un léger coup de genou dans les côtes. Na !

Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi et à me raconter ce qui s'est passé durant la journée : les cours, les remarques de Slughorn, les explosions chez Flitwick. Ca me fait du bien…Contrairement à Lily qui me rappelait dans quel état j'étais, Remus fait comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

-Remus…Merci.

-Pourquoi ? me fait-il, faussement étonné.

-Pour rien, je réponds avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es au courant pour Lily ?

-Elle a accouché d'une limace ?

-Non, elle est allé dénoncer un certain nombre de filles : ils sembleraient qu'en fait ça aide les ragots…Malheureusement, vu qu'il n'y a aucune preuve, elles n'auront rien d'autre qu'un certain nombre de retenues et un grand nombre de leur points retirés.

-Laisse moi deviner : ça laisse de la marge pour vos plans ?

-Exactement, d'ailleurs James veut te décerner une médaille.

Je ris encore une fois, ainsi, je me suis encore rapprochée des Maraudeurs, ça me rend heureuse…Ce sont des gens biens contrairement à ce que peuvent croire certains.

-Hello ! fait l'attrapeur de notre équipe en passant sa tête au travers de mes rideaux.

-Vous n'avez aucune conception de la politesse ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'étais pas en train de faire sauvagement l'amour avec Remus ?

-Ce qui me l'a dit ? Le simple fait que tu es amoureuse de Sirius –attendez, ils sont tous au courant ?- Oh ! Sympa la coiffure ! Tu me donnes l'adresse de ton coiffeur ?

-C'est le tien, je réplique avec un sourire carnassier.

Il me tire la langue avant de déposer une besace remplie de friandises qu'il renverse sur mon lit.

-Ah ! Voilà quelqu'un qui pense aux choses importantes, je fais en jetant un petit regard taquin à Remus qui m'ignore.

-Dis moi, Sirius veut te voir mais Lily l'a entendu et le lui a interdit, mais elle n'a rien dit pour Remus, Peter et moi…Alors il est un peu perdu. Il peut ou pas ?

Je rougis en baissant les yeux : maintenant que j'ai les idées claires je me rends bien compte que j'aimerai le voir, qu'il s'occupe de moi et je suis tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, ça me touche tellement..., mais contrairement à Lupin et Potter, sa relation avec moi est ambiguë, d'autant plus que c'est à cause de ça que je suis ici… Alors il ne fera peut être rien, il restera distant.

-Non…Je préfère attendre un peu…

-D'accord, répond-il avec un forme de respect un peu dissimulée par son avachissement sur mon lit.

-Et penses à remercier Lily d'avoir fait tout ça.

-Comme tu veux.

Je me rappelle, une fois des Serpentards avaient traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe et ça l'avait énormément blessée. Je m'étais débattu au maximum pour la venger malheureusement, je me suis fait prendre. Mais cette fois là encore, j'ai ressentit le besoin de remercier Rusard.

___________________________________________________

-Et bien, qu'avez vous à dire, Miss ? sifflait le concierge derrière son bureau.

Lynna était assise de l'autre côté et tentait d'afficher un air sûr d'elle malgré la peur qui la tenait. Elle avait été prise en flagrant délit dans un couloir menant à la salle commune des serpentard avec un sac remplit de chaporouges. Par chance, elle avait réussi à les transformer à la dernière minute en simple doxys lorsqu'elle avait vu Miss Teigne.

Le concierge s'était douté de la ruse mais ne détenait aucune preuve, le sac taché de sang mis à part.

-Vous étiez dans les cachots après le couvre feu…

Elle avait oublié ce détail.

-En détention d'un paquet des plus suspects.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle n'y arrivait pas…elle laissa donc Rusard s'acharner à la traiter de tout les noms en attendant la sentence. A quoi servait-il de se défendre vu que le final serait le même.

-Vous aurez une retenue samedi soir, à huit heure…vous allez regrettez ce que vous avez fait, fit-il sur un ton menaçant.

Lynna attendit le jour fatidique avec crainte : elle avait déjà eu des retenues à cause de devoirs non rendus mais elles avaient simplement consisté à aider les professeurs ou ranger des classes…Qui savait ce que Rusard lui avait préparé.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, ses menaces n'étaient restés que de simple menaces : elle devait juste nettoyer une sale particulièrement dégoûtante dans les cachots. La moisissure et le froid mis à part, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Elle avait commencé à nettoyer le sol depuis quinze minutes lorsqu'elle entendit les cris du concierges. Elle s'approcha de la porte afin de mieux saisir le sens des hurlements et savoir quel comportement adopter.

-Bande de petits vauriens ! Vous êtes en retard et en plus vous osez lâchez cette horreur juste sous mon nez ! Avancez, le travail vous attend, crapules !

Lynna fit un bond en arrière afin d'éviter la porte qui s'ouvrait à toute volée et laissait tomber deux jeunes garçons de son âge qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : ils étaient dans sa classe et se nommaient James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils étaient connus pour leurs farces, cela mis à part, elle n'en savait pas plus.

Elle les aida à se relever et les salua poliment avant de retourner à sa tâche.

-C'est bizarre, d'habitude on ne mélange pas les retenues…si ? demanda Potter.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? questionna Black.

-J'ai…On m'a pris en flagrant délit avec un sac douteux après l'heure du couvre feu…Et vous ? répondit-elle par pure politesse.

-On a mis le feu à la robe de Snape…qu'est-ce qu'il contenait ton sac ? continua Potter qui semblait avoir oublier pourquoi il était là.

-…Des doxys…Enfin, des chaporouges au départ…Et après je les ai transformé en doxys afin de ne pas être virée, continua-t-elle avec un soupçon d'énervement : pourquoi étaient-ils si curieux ?

-Des chaporouges ? Mais tu es folles ou quoi ?

-Je voulais me venger…des serpentards…Ils ont insultés Evans de la pire manière qui soit !

Etrangement, ce qu'elle avait pris pour une excuse puérile eut un effet incroyable sur les deux jeunes gryffondors qui sifflèrent en signe d'appréciation face au risque qu'elle avait pris.

-Tu les as eu où tes monstres ? s'excita James.

-On pourrait finir ta vengeance, proposa Sirius avec un sourire en coin en mettant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, comme si elle faisait partit de son groupe. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lynna ?

Cette dernière eut un sursaut de stupéfaction à cette phrase : ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, elle n'avait jamais essayé de se faire remarquer…Mais il connaissait son prénom ? Et ils voulaient l'aider ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en hochant la tête. Des élèves populaires avaient appréciés sa tentative et en plus, ils la connaissaient ? Elle releva le regard et croisa un sourire implacablement chaleureux et un regard sans faille sur un visage particulièrement élégant.

Ce fut seulement en retournant dans son dortoir que Lynna se rendit compte qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse.

__________________________________________________

Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un physique mais, par la suite, j'ai appris que je ne m'étais pas trompée : Sirius est génial en tout point, alors je ne pourrai jamais l'accuser de ce qui m'arrive…Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit si repoussante.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi ?**

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, la seule chose qu'on a accepté m'avouer est son état et le fait que les Serdaigles avaient perdus une grande partie de leurs points suite à la dénonciation d'Evans. Je ne comprends pas comment tout ça a pu arriver ! Jusqu'à hier, Lynna était bien et tout semblait aller pour le mieux, on avait même fait une grande balade tous ensemble et puis, elle s'est fait attaquer…Pourquoi ? Et en plus, Evans ne veut pas que j'aille la voir…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'attends dans mon dortoir en compagnie de Peter qui ne sait que dire : il n'y a rien à dire, il faut juste attendre que Remus et James reviennent, peut être qu'ils m'apporteront une bonne nouvelle. Dire que même James avait le droit de la voir, et pas moi, c'est n'importe quoi !

La porte s'ouvre et je me jette vers mes meilleurs amis qui rentrent avec calme dans notre chambre commune.

-Alors ? je m'impatiente. Je peux aller la voir ?

-Désolée mais elle a refusée, me réponds James en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Pourquoi ?

Les deux nouveaux venus se jettent un regard légèrement pathétique puis se retournent vers moi.

-Elle…elle ne veut pas que tu la vois dans cet état, déclare Remus.

-Mais vous…, je bégaie.

-…Et je pense qu'elle a peur de te haïr si tu viens la voir, ou que les attaques continuent, poursuit Moony dans un murmure avec un soupçon de rancune.

Je ne comprends pas et demande à ce qu'on m'explique alors Remus s'assoit sur un lit et commence à me raconter les multiples bizutages que ma meilleure amie à subit, des menaces et des coups qu'elle a du recevoir en se taisant. Il m'explique aussi les raisons de son silence : son manque de preuves, sa crainte par rapport aux autre et surtout par rapport à moi. Elle a peur de mes réactions ?

Je reste perplexe et il m'avoue que si Lynna a dut endurer tout ça, c'est parce qu'on la prenait pour une femme objet, une fille facile et un chien-chien à ma botte –mais je ne la considère pas ainsi, pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parler ?-, que d'autres étaient jalouses, que mon comportement était ambiguë selon certains. Les filles qui l'ont envoyée à l'infirmerie sont amoureuses de moi et leur raison a été aveuglée par la jalousie.

Il rajoute que c'est Lily qui lui a expliqué tout ça.

-Mais on est juste ami…je souffle.

-Oui, juste amis, et c'est justement ça qui énerve les dites filles : tu ne sors plus avec elles à cause d'une copine, une simple camarade, et ça les mets en rage.

Je reste silencieux, les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je me sens coupable mais surtout j'en veux à Lynna de ne m'avoir rien dit : on est ami, je lui disait tout et elle ne me faisait pas confiance ? Elle souffrait et elle a conservé son sourire ? Elle m'aime et m'a promis de ne rien tenter, elle m'a tout promis et tout donné, mais les autres n'accepte pas cette situation…et c'est à elle de payer.

-Dans quel état est-elle exactement ? je demande pour fuir les passions qui m'envahissent. Si elle ne veut pas que je la vois ça doit être particulièrement horrible.

Cette fois, mes amis ont un léger sourire, triste certes, mais un sourire quand même.

-Bien, elle se remet peu à peu –il faut dire qu'on l'a aidé-…Comment dire…elle a plusieurs gros hématomes sur tout le corps et une côte brisée selon Pomfresh, commence James en essuyant, l'air de rien, ses lunettes.

-Les filles lui ont...coupé les cheveux et je crois que c'est ça qui la gêne le plus. Ca doit être une manière de la ridiculiser, précise-t-il face à mon expression pantoise.

-Donc ce n'est pas si terrible, je peux aller la…

-Non ! me coupe Remus sur un ton qui indique que je ne pourrai pas le faire changer d'avis.

James aussi secoue la tête en signe de négation. Je veux la voir mais je ne peux pas.

-Mais vous, elle vous a reçue alors pourquoi pas…

-Je viens de te l'expliquer : on n'a rien à voir avec son état…

-Et elle n'est pas amoureuse de nous, continue Prongs avec un sourire désolé.

C'est moi ou ils veulent me faire comprendre que tout est de ma faute ? Et on appelle ça des potes, n'importe quoi. Je retourne dans mon lit et réfléchis : ainsi donc, des filles se sont attaquées à Lynna parce qu'elle était proche de moi…Et que je ne sortais plus avec elles.

Savent-elles au moins que c'est elle qui m'a fait promettre de les respecter ? C'est ironique.

C'est à ce moment que Moony m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

-Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser ou responsabiliser pour ce qui vient de se passer mais je pense que c'est un devoir de ta part d'aider Lynna dans cette mauvaise passe, me conseille-t-il, ou sinon il est fort possible que votre amitié..."pourrisse".

-Mais je ne peux même pas la...

-Tu peux l'aider sans la voir : essai de dire publiquement que ce n'est que ton amie, va éclaircir les choses chez celles qui l'auront mal compris...Votre relation est horriblement vague et confuse et j'ai l'impression que tu en récoltes tout les fruits et elle les coups. Et je n'aime pas ça.

-Au fond, c'est elle qui... je commence sur un ton morose mais Remus me coupe une seconde fois, sous le regard choqué des deux autres Maraudeurs.

-Elle ne l'a pas cherchée ! Elle voulait juste être amie avec toi ! Et il se trouve que c'est aussi la mienne donc tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose pour elle !

Est-ce que tout le monde connait les clauses du contrat que Lynna et moi avons proclamé ? En tout cas, vu ce que mon camarade lycanthrope me sort on dirait que oui...Ou alors ils sont vraiment très amis. J'ai un petit pincement au coeur au fait de savoir que celle qui est censée m'aimer sans retenue et sans me gêner devient de plus en plus proche avec un autre homme.

Mais il a raison, cette situation est bien plus qu'ambiguë, elle est carrément douteuse.

-J'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs, fait remarquer Peter qui semblait à tout prix vouloir dire quelque chose. Pas mal de monde trouve que...Toi et Lynna, c'est malsain...Désolé, fait-il rapidement.

-Comment ça ? je m'étonne : douteux, équivoque, d'accord mais malsain ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : les gens ont l'impression que tu la traites comme un...chien -Moony cacha un sourire moqueur- et que tu la considères uniquement comme un accessoire. Et Lynna le sait depuis un certain temps, sauf qu'elle a préféré ne rien te dire pour respecter votre accord, reprend-il sur un ton de reproche.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni que penser...Bon sang, elle ne pouvait vraiment rien me dire ? Remus aurait raison en disant que c'est moi qui serait heureux...Moi seul alors qu'elle subissait ces quolibets ? Je sens que je tourne en rond dans mes pensées et mes paroles, je n'arrive pas à emmagasiner ces nouvelles, alors je me tourne vers James : il saura éclairer ma lanterne et me montrer une voie plus compréhensible.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils en signe de réflexions puis son visage s'illumine.

-Tu n'as qu'à montrer aux gens que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ! fait-il sur un ton de stratège.

-Bien sur ! Tu es super Prongs ! je m'exclame.

-C'est à peine ce que je viens de te répéter au moins trois fois, ronchonne Moony –je crois entendre un sanglot mais je dois me tromper.

-Et pour effacer toute ambiguïté dans notre relation, je sais quoi faire ! je déclare avec enthousiasme.

Il y a des moment où je deviens un véritable génie : il y a des idées qui surgissent comme ça, sans problème, et qui règlent tout mes soucis, comme en ce moment.

-Tu vas agir de quelle manière ? me demande Peter, intéressé.

-Afin qu'elle ne subisse plus la jalousie des idiotes qui me voient comme un Don Juan, je vais sortir avec une autre fille ! je déclare avec force.

Remus me jette un regard ébahi, James reste suspicieux puis soupir en haussant les épaules tandis que Peter réfléchit encore aux effets que je désire créer par cette action, en me félicitant.

Certes, dit ainsi, on pourrait prendre ça comme une idiotie mais en réalité, j'ai un plan bien précis afin de tout régler. Je le fais pour Lynna, pour son bonheur parce qu'elle a soutenu le mien.

Ce n'est pas par manque, pas parce que j'ai envie de sortir avec une fille, certes, je la respecterai comme je l'ai promis mais je sortirai uniquement avec elle pour faire comprendre quels sont mes sentiments envers mon amie, puis, une fois que tout se sera calmé, je montrerai que c'est grâce à elle que je respecte la gente féminine en présentant des excuses publiques à ma copine lorsque je romprait. Je n'ai pas envie de dire à tout le monde que Lynna et moi somme uniquement ami car elle est plus que ça pour moi et puis ça donnera encore plus l'impression que je me joue d'elle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir une fille sympa et pas amoureuse de moi afin de ne pas lui briser le cœur, si possible une gryffondor ou une poufsouffle –Lynna les aime bien et je soupçonne le choipeaux d'avoir essayé de l'y envoyer lors de la répartition- pour ne pas donner de sentiments de victoire à ses imbéciles de Serdaigles. Je préfèrerai même sortir avec une Serpentarde mais j'évite depuis la fois où une élève de cette maison m'a draguée uniquement sous ordre de Snape pour qu'il puisse m'empoisonner. Heureusement Sue a entendue une discussion entre eux et l'a rapportée à Lily, qui était encore amie avec ce sale type, toute fière d'avoir un ragot sur le meilleur copain d'Evans, mais vu que la préfète n'était pas là, elle a transmis le message à Lynna qui elle-même en a fait part à James qui m'a avertit. Ce qui m'étonne encore c'est que malgré le nombre de personne ayant eut l'information, il n'y a pas eu de rumeurs à ce sujet –enfin je crois. Ils ont tous tenus leurs langues.

Sans plus attendre, je sors d'un pas décisif dans l'intention de trouver ma future petite amie, ne faisant pas attention aux gestes de Remus.

A peine arrivé dans le couloir des poufsouffle, j'aperçois une fille d'un an mon aînée, plutôt petite pour son âge et qui semble traîner des pieds. Je l'aborde avec un sourire que j'espère être charmeur puis me met à la flatter sur ses cheveux –Lynna rougissait toujours à ce genre de compliments, c'était drôle…mais là, c'est pour quelque chose de plus intime qu'avec mon amie, pas plus sérieux, au contraire, mais il faut que je la séduise, pas que je soit naturel.

J'ai l'impression que mes répliques sont vides de sens, mon sourire crispé…Je dois être rouillé.

En réalité, je ne comprends pas totalement l'utilité de cet acte mais il faut que je me rappelle que par ma faute, ma meilleure amie s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie, je dois faire ça pour elle. D'un coup, je sens mes capacités augmenter. La fille rit, puis se rapproche de moi. C'est dans la poche, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est quand même moins bien qu'une discussion simple et sans ambiguïté avec Lynna.

__________________________________________

-C'est tout de même étrange ce qu'elle t'a dit, marmonna Jame, en mâchonnant un patacitrouille, allongé sur son lit.

-Peut être mais maintenant je me rends compte que c'est génial ! s'exclama Sirius, assis par terre.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de James, chez les Potter, et Black racontait tout ce que Lynna lui avait dit il y avait à peine deux mois. James restait perplexe mais à la vue du bonheur de son meilleur ami, il préférait ne pas insister.

-Pourquoi ne pas sortir directement avec elle alors ?

-Elle savait que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de râteaux donc elle m'a proposé ce marché, je te l'ai dit trente fois !

-Oui mais maintenant ? La situation te plaît et elle est pas moche, bon, c'est pas un canon mais elle est plutôt rigolote, et tout le monde l'aime bien, même Remus.

-Justement, la situation me plaît, s'exclama une nouvelle fois Sirius.

Prongs connaissait sa situation familiale, d'ailleurs il l'hébergeait durant l'été, alors il lui parla sans crainte de ses sentiments et ses manques, expliquant certaines facettes encore jamais dévoilées. Lynna lui offrait son amour et ne lui demandait rien en retour –mis à part de l'amitié- et offrir son amitié à une camarade de sa maison ne le gênait pas, surtout si la dite camarade était sympathique. A chaque fois qu'il sortait avec une fille, la gêne était là : il appréciait les douceurs et autres câlineries mais il sentait que les sorcières désiraient une réponse constante de son attention, comme si c'était un devoir. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Lynna : elle offrait, rien d'autre, il se sentait bien avec elle, comme si c'était sa petite amie sans vraiment l'être, cela réconfortait son bien être et remplissait le trou d'affection qu'ils avaient créés, lui et ses parents, dès le début de son adolescence.

-Tu veux dire que pour toi, c'est une maman ? demanda une nouvelle fois James, s'étouffant à moitié avec les confiseries qu'il grignotait, sous le choc.

-Pas vraiment, je considère sa présence comme celle d'une petite amie : elle a mon âge, on s'amuse bien et on parle des même sujets, comme le quidditch ou les cours, ou des choses plus personnelles. Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'elle sait déjà sur moi elle m'accepte, elle ne me juge pas, elle reste à côté de moi pour parler, elle n'essaye même pas d'obtenir mes faveurs comme le fait Sue en insultant sans arrêt Snivelly ou en critiquant mon frère, Lynna reste calme et m'écoute puis me conseille et c'est ça qui me fait dire que son amour est comme celui d'une mère. Et le mieux c'est qu'en fait, j'obtiens l'amour que je désire tout en restant libre !

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles comme ces mecs dans les romans à l'eau de rose ? ricana Potter.

Il reçut en réponse une chaussure malodorante que Sirius avait trouvée sous le lit.

_________________________________________

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour son bien être qu'il fallait sortir avec une fille, mais pour en protéger une autre, ainsi, elle irait mieux, non ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Va-t-en**

C'est déclaré, la personne la plus fabuleuse et la plus puissante du monde magique et l'infirmière de l'école. Je le pense vraiment, même Dumbledore ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, pour preuve : ce matin elle vient m'apporter une potion au goût et à la texture affreux -j'avais l'impression d'avaler du sable et j'ai failli tout recracher- et deux heures plus tard, je retrouve ma crinière splendide. Mme Pomfresh est réellement fantastique ! Il faut que je pense à la remercier une nouvelle fois…Lorsqu'elle aura enlevé le verrou magique de l'autre côté du rideau parce que j'ai voulu sauter de mon lit afin de l'embrasser. Désormais, je crierais sur les toits les prodiges de Poppy, on lui vouera un culte !

Surtout que maintenant, je peux voir Sirius sans aucune honte, et même jouer la fille blessée mais aux superbes cheveux ! J'attends avec hâte l'arrivée de Lily pour lui demander d'aller chercher l'homme de ma vie –en lui précisant d'inviter les autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais avec un regard assez menaçant pour qu'ils refusent en prétextant d'autres choses à faire.

En tout cas, ses visites presque toutes les heures m'ont fait du bien, ainsi que celle de Remus et James, sans eux trois je serais sûrement en train de pleurnicher encore sur mon sort…Quoique avec le retour de ma coiffure…Bref.

Quand ils ne sont pas là, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver à ce que je pourrai faire avec Sirius si on sortait ensemble, ou même si on était ami. J'espère que tout sera normal lorsque l'on se reverra, qu'il n'y aura pas de malaise, comme on dit. Il m'arrive aussi à réfléchir aux actes de ces Serdaigles…

Depuis quand Sirius est-il si populaire parmi la gente féminine...Ou plutôt, depuis quand détient-il cette étiquette de Casanova ? Il a du sortir avec trois filles, quatre grand maximum, il ne leur court pas après et depuis que nous sommes amis, je me suis rendue compte qu'il préférait de loin ses potes plutôt que les câlineries. Il apprécie l'affection et adore qu'on prenne soin de lui mais déteste qu'on l'étouffe. Il m'a dit que ma présence lui suffisait en « quantité féminine » -bonne chose : il me voit comme une fille, c'est la pire des craintes que de se faire voir comme un mec par le garçon qu'on aime- et que je lui apportais tout ce qu'il voulait. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris au premier abord et je me suis demandé s'il ne me parlait pas de nourriture vu que j'avais toujours quelques patacitrouille sur moi à cette époque. Puis il s'est rendu compte de ma méprise et s'est mieux expliqué, à propos de sa famille, de lui, de sa mère…Je dois avouer qu'il a mis beaucoup de temps mais ça ne m'a pas gêné du tout, au contraire, j'étais flatté qu'il me confie ce genre de chose et heureuse de rester avec lui pendant tout ce temps. Je le lui ai dit…sauf pour le fait de rester avec lui.

Je suis heureuse, tout rentre enfin dans les normes, tout va redevenir comme avant et je vais enfin pouvoir retourner à mon but qui est de me faire voir comme une fille extraordinaire aux yeux de Sirius ainsi que m'occuper de Lily et Remus.

Lily qui vient d'arriver dans ma « chambre ».

-Comment tu as fait pour annuler le verrou magique ? je lui demande, interloquée.

-Pomfresh a lancé le contre sort mais elle a demandé à ce que je ne fasse aucun bruit…qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

-Rien, je voulais juste la remercier. Tu as vu ? Mes cheveux ! Ils sont tous revenus ! je m'exclame, extatique.

-Ah, je croyais qu'ils avaient pris des congés pour une semaine, répond-elle avec un sourire mauvais tandis que je lui tire la langue. Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es encore laissé emporter par tes émotions et tu as commencé à lui baiser les pieds ?

-Non –Evans soupire de soulagement- j'ai voulu l'embrasser.

-N'importe quoi, tu ne pourrais pas agir comme une adolescente normale de temps en temps ? tente de râler ma meilleure amie dans un grand éclat de rire.

-J'agis normalement !

-Arrête, un jour tu t'en es tellement voulu d'avoir brisé un vase et ne pas t'être dénoncé qu'on t'a retrouvé en train d'astiquer les trophées sans qu'on ne t'ait rien demandé. Rusard a même failli te punir pour ça !

Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois mais avec moi désormais.

-En tout cas ça réchauffe le cœur de vois tes cheveux de retour, ça fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, finit-elle par soupirer.

-Ca ne va pas Lily ? je m'inquiète.

-Si, si, ça va…comment t'expliquer…Je…laisse tomber.

-Mais je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas !

-C'est que…

Soudain, l'infirmière arrive dans ma chambre, armée de sa baguette au cas où, et déclare d'une voix sonore :

-Vous pouvez sortir désormais, habillez vous, prenez vos affaire et ça sera bon, je vous demanderai juste de revenir dans quelque jours pour refaire votre bandage. Je ferai transmettre le message aux enseignants qui vous le passeront à leur tour.

Nous restons les yeux écarquillés puis je me penche maladroitement pour prendre une tenue convenable tout en remerciant Pomfresh avec sincérité. Lily m'aide à passer une chemise décente puis j'enfile une jupe et des chaussures avant de me diriger sans un mot vers la porte. Une fois la main sur la poignée, je me retourne et remercie une nouvelle fois, et avec sincérité, l'infirmière qui me sourit doucement.

-Une femme merveilleuse, tu ne trouves pas ? je dis, en marchant dans les couloirs avec Lily.

-N'importe quoi, pouffe-t-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas tout l'heure ?

-…Il faut que je te le dise mais ça ne va pas te plaire…toute l'école est déjà au courant et, d'une manière, plus aucune fille ne t'en veut…

-Tu veux parler de mes blessures ?

-Non, elles ne t'en veulent plus non pas parce que tu as été blessée mais parce qu'il…

-Lynna ? Tu es sortie ? fais une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille, une voix que je n'ai même plus besoin d'identifier, une voix qui me va droit au cœur.

Je me retourne et vois Sirius qui court vers moi. A chaque fois que des filles disaient qu'un petit geste était merveilleux en amour, je me moquais, mais cette simple course m'offre une joie si intense que je me mets à sourire bêtement. Ce que je ne remarque pas tout de suite c'est la mine à moitié pathétique que m'offre Lily, et l'autre moitié énervé, qu'elle offre à Sirius et une chose derrière Sirius –sûrement James.

C'est ainsi que l'homme que j'aime me serre dans ses bras rapidement avant de me demander comment je vais, depuis quand je suis sortie et toute ces questions si agréable quand elles proviennent de sa bouche.

-Ca va, je suis sortie il y a à peine deux minutes…je suis contente de te voir, je dis avec spontanéité.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété, surtout qu'Evans ne voulait pas que je te voie…

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre que c'était mon choix, un léger raclement de gorge se fait entendre et la personne derrière Black s'avance. Je la reconnais comme étant une Poufsouffle, une année de plus que nous. Je ne lui ai jamais véritablement parlé mais on m'a dit qu'elle était gentille et plutôt tenace. Une fille bien.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se frotte au bras de mon ami.

-Sirius, on y va ? fait-elle d'une voix douce qui m'est insupportable.

-D'accord, réponds celui-ci, apparemment déçu de me quitter si vite mais pas autant que je le voudrais…et surtout pas autant que je le suis. A plus tard les filles ! Et bon rétablissement Lynna, même en retard ! finit-il avec un geste de sa main libre tout en partant vers le Hall.

Je reste muette, fixant le couloir par lequel il a disparu. Lily pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Il faut que je m'occupe de toi, je murmure sur un ton machinal.

-Lynna, ce n'est pas urgent, contrairement à toi, d'ailleurs il faut…

-Il faut que je m'occupe de toi et de Remus, que je sois un peu plus attentive à vous, à vos problèmes, je répète avec un soupçon de désespoir.

J'entends un soupir puis je vois ma meilleure amie qui me sourit et me remercie à son tour. Elle a compris. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Il le faut…Absolument.

*-*-*

Cela fait désormais trois jours…Je n'ai pas réussi à fuir totalement ce nouveau couple : Sirius essaie de me voir, j'en suis ravie, mais elle reste avec lui et me fait toujours signe que ma présence les gêne. Je la comprends, si j'étais la petite amie de Sirius et qu'il fréquentait souvent une autre fille avec qui il avait eut une drôle de relation, je ne serai pas contente non plus…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester. Et ça me fait souffrir. Je connais désormais son prénom : Pauline. Je l'aurai peut être adorée dans d'autre circonstance, mais là, je souffre et mon cœur a décidé qu'elle était coupable.

Remus fait son possible pour m'éloigner du groupe quand elle est là et inversement. Lily essaie de me faire penser à autre choses et le meilleur moyen reste qu'elle me parle de ses problèmes. Elle me parle de sa sœur, sa famille, des mangemorts, de la guerre…J'arrive à avoir un point de vue assez objectif : ma famille vit à l'étranger depuis peu, je ne suis pas trop touchée par cette guerre car je suis à moitié sorcière –mes deux parents étant eux mêmes nés de parents moldus et sorciers- et je pourrai toujours fuir à l'étranger, et surtout, aucune de mes passions ne touche ce sujet depuis…trois jours.

James n'essaie rien pour le moment…Il n'aborde même plus Lily car il connaît son point de vue. Nous savons tous qu'il est injuste que Pauline rejette un membre du groupe uniquement à cause de son sexe …mais j'ai été lâche, et je n'ai jamais considéré Sirius comme un ami. Jamais. Donc c'est moi la fautive et je n'en veux à personne. Je hais mais n'en veux pas. Nuance.

J'ai repris calmement les cours, j'essaie de ne pas frissonner quand je croise des Serdaigles qui me jettent des regards haineux mais ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça…Le fait que Sirius sorte avec une autre a retiré toute la responsabilité que j'avais à propos de la relation « ambiguë », ironiquement. Maintenant, on ne m'embête plus, on me reparle un peu, sur un ton faible et doux, comme pour s'excuser. Je suis redevenue amie avec mes camarades de dortoir. Sue recommence à me parler des ragots de l'école et ça me fait rire.

J'avais raison : tout est redevenu comme avant. Sauf qu'une autre a Sirius…

Cependant, les choses ne sont pas si terribles sur ce point là : sans s'en rendre compte, le château avait pris pour habitude de me voir avec lui, acceptant inconsciemment notre proximité, et cette nouvelle venue crée du grabuge…Surtout que moi j'acceptais qu'il parle à d'autre fille –chose qu'il faisait rarement- alors qu'elle, elle refuse net !

Donc désormais, dans mon plan pour montrer que je suis une fille super à Sirius je n'ai plus seulement Remus et Lily mais aussi James –qui veut que tout redevienne normal- et toutes mes anciennes amies !

Ca ne sert pas à grand choses diront certains, ça pourrait même faire fuir l'intéressé j'ajouterai…Mais pour mon moral, c'est essentiel, et tout mon plan repose sur la bonne humeur que je peux montrer en présence de l'homme que j'aime.

Bon, d'accord, ça c'est ce que je dis à Remus et Lily quand ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais en réalité je pourrai tous les trahir pour qu'Il revienne vers moi, sans elle…Je veux qu'il revienne. Je pleure tous les matins en pensant que je vais le voir en embrasser une autre, je pleure tous les soirs en me repensant à la journée, je suis morte de fatigue et de chagrin, je n'arrive plus à discuter normalement avec mes amis –je prétexte la difficulté des devoirs de 6èm année. Au moins, je suis très bien en cours vu que je n'ose plus fixer Sirius pendant des heures, comme je l'avais fait durant les BUSEs. Mes notes ont augmentées. Mais je m'éloigne de lui, elle m'éloigne de lui, toujours un peu plus, je n'arrive même plus à lui dire bonjour, je ne sais plus où il est à chaque instant de la journée, je vais le perdre. Elle me le vole.

Je veux qu'il revienne !

Aujourd'hui je vais essayer de lui parler, d'être claire. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard. J'en profiterai pour l'aborder. Je sais dans quelle boutique il veut absolument passer, même avec sa…copine. Remus m'a assuré qu'elle ne serait pas là et qu'il ferait tout pour l'éloigner si elle devenait un peu trop collante –ce jour là, je lui avait passé mes notes de botanique qui étaient excellente. Je devance Lily sur le chemin, je lui ai dit de me rejoindre devant la librairie magique vers midi, et cours dans l'allée principale du village sorcier, je me faufile entre les élèves et les adultes tout en tentant de maintenir mon écharpe qui se laisse trimballer par le vent, accompagnée de ma jupe qui se ferait totalement retourner si elle n'était pas si longue : finalement j'ai bien fait de choisir une jupe qui arrive au genou le jour où mon ami m'a surpris en train de parler de mes amours.

A la hauteur d'une épicerie réputée pour ses tourtes à la mandragore – «_ Vous serez le seul écouté lors des dîner _» - je sens un étau qui se resserre sur mon bras et me tire légèrement en arrière, me faisant presque déraper dans la boue. J'aimerai ne plus être maladroite…plus jamais.

En me retournant, je croise le regard de Pauline, elle n'a pas l'air en colère, plus fatigué et…déterminée.

-Je voudrais te parler Lynna, me dit-elle sur un ton doux mais sans appel.

Alors ça, si je me souviens bien de ce que disait Sue sur les relations humaines, ça veut soit dire qu'elle veut devenir amie avec les amis de son petit ami afin de paraître sous un meilleur jour –accepterais-je ?- soit qu'elle veut quelque chose de moins joli.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est à propos de Sirius…-sans blague ?- Il m'a un peu raconté quelle était votre relation…-Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?- Et je sais que tu es importante pour lui –Il a dit ça ? Dans mes bras ma jolie- C'est pourquoi…

Je la regarde, sans méfiance, avec presque un léger sourire, tandis qu'elle fixe à côté d'elle une illustration avec une mandragore sortant la tête d'une tourte.

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Hein ? C'est toi qui as demandé à ce que je reste pour parler, non ? je déclare naïvement avant de comprendre le vrai sens de la phrase.

-Tu n'as pas saisi, je veux que tu quittes la vie de Sirius, je pense que tu peux me comprendre : je sais que tu l'aimes et il t'apprécie mais il sort avec moi, et je ne veux pas le perdre…

Moi non plus je ne veux pas le perdre…Je l'aime, et toi aussi tu l'aimes mais il sort avec toi. C'est toi qui as le droit de dire ça, tu es la « copine », et non pas l'amie. Mais…

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans une relation triangulaire, c'est pourquoi je te demande de partir. Ca ne ferait que pourrir nos relations, il vaut mieux que tu partes de toi-même plutôt qu'énerver Sirius au point qu'il te haïsse, non ? Tu es de trop, finit-elle sur un ton incisif.

-Mais…je murmure faiblement.

-Va-t-en.

Je reste plantée devant l'épicerie tandis que Pauline s'en va d'un pas calme et résolus, tout à son image. Moi, je suis de trop, je l'ai toujours été, mais pendant un moment dans ma vie, je me suis dit que peut être on pourrait quand même m'accepter, moi et ma maladresse, un moment dans ma vie j'ai cru pouvoir être aimée…J'ai crue être une véritable amie pour Sirius.

Pas un objet.

__________________________________________

-Hep ! Lynna ! Tu as un instant ?

James courut pour rattraper la jeune fille qui était près de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci jeta un rapide regard mais il n'y avait que Peter à côté de lui. Dommage, se dit-elle avant de prendre un visage souriant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aimerai te parler…

Ils restèrent dans le couloir, comme si le lieu leur convenait parfaitement, chacun tentant de montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur des ragots, qu'il était courageux et méprisait ces mots de couloirs.

James se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux en même temps que Lynna qui les rangeait derrière ses oreilles. Cette dernière croyait qu'il allait parler de Lily…à moins qu'ils ne soient en train de faire une farce et qu'il leur faille éviter la bibliothèque : en temps normal, le groupe de farceur tentait de toucher un minimum de Gryffondors.

Puis Peter osa prendre la parole à la place des deux autres.

-C'est à propos de Sirius, déclara-t-il précipitamment.

-Ah…fut la seule réponse de la jeune sorcière.

-C'est exact, en fait on voulait te parler de ta présence par rapport à Sirius.

Lynna rougit, se demandant s'ils la trouvaient lourde ou encombrante. Peut être même était-ce Black qui les avait envoyés, mais elle en doutait : c'était un garçon courageux qui affrontait les problèmes de lui-même…Voir qui les cherchait. Elle resta silencieuse mais fit un geste de la tête pour lui dire de continuer.

-En fait c'est plus par rapport aux autres filles, je sais que c'est assez farfelu mais est-ce que tu penses que ta présence…Est-ce que tu crois que le fait que tu sois amie avec lui n'occasionnera aucun dégât dans ses relations ?

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire, est-ce que je ferai tout pour gâcher ses relations ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Pas exactement, ce serait plus « inconscient », non voulu, ta simple présence pourrait entraîner des discordes tu ne crois pas ?

Lynna réfléchit un moment, sans même penser un seul instant au fait que Black venait de tout raconter à son meilleur ami. Est-ce que sa présence gênerait la vie sociale de l'homme qu'elle aime ? Il était possible qu'elle souffre si il se mettait à sortir avec une autre, et celle-ci pourrait mal prendre sa présence mais…

-Il m'a promis de mieux se comporter avec la gente féminine, marmonna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas elle-même où elle voulait en venir, alors je pense que si il est assez sincère avec la fille avec qui il sort, ça ira, je ferai des efforts de mon côté moi aussi, ce qui minimisera les risque de discordes, non ?

Sa logique était floue, ils le savaient tous, mais ce que James cherchait en réalité était de s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas le trahir dans son dos, et le simple fait qu'elle déclare qu'elle s'efforcerait de ne pas entraver les actes de son meilleur ami lui suffisait, car dès que l'on dit quelque chose, cela existe !

-C'est un peu bizarre comme logique, fit Peter, prononçant tout haut ce que tous pensait tout bas.

-Ca me va, j'espère que tu respecteras tes paroles. Tout ce dont je voulais être sûr est que tu ne te mettrais pas entre Sirius et ses petites amies.

-Je lui avais déjà promis ça, tu sais ? rigola faiblement Lynna, gênée.

-Je sais mais je préfère m'assurer moi-même des propos que tiennent les gens.

Il se retourna, suivis de Peter et marcha allègrement vers la direction opposée à la bibliothèque. Lynna soupira, de soulagement ou de bonheur, puis se dirigea vers la tanière de Mrs Pince.

-Au fait, hurla James, à l'autre bout du couloir, Merci pour lui !

Lynna se retourna, écarlate, et fixa Potter un moment avant de sourire à son tour.

-D'ailleurs tu pourrais me pistonner auprès de…

-Potter ! On ne hurla pas dans les couloirs ! déclara Lily qui venait d'apparaître.

-Quand on parle du loup…

Lynna éclata de rire et quitta le petit groupe, le cœur léger, heureuse que les amis de Sirius l'acceptent. Elle.

__________________________________________

Est-ce que tout cela avait été faux ? Que voulait dire cette promesse de respecter les filles ? Quelle est ma véritable relation avec Sirius désormais ? Et même avant ? Je renifle avant de me remettre à pleurer, seule, devant cette épicerie ridicule.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Crétin !**

Voilà presque dix jours que Lynna n'est plus la même.

Enfin, si, c'est toujours Lynna, cheveux tendant vers le châtain roux, des difficultés en Astronomie et facilités en Soins aux créatures magiques, là n'est pas la question…Ce n'est plus la Lynna naïve, maladroite, passionnée et surtout joyeuse que nous connaissions tous dans l'école…

Déjà qu'à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle était un peu fébrile, à cela ajouté le choc de la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius qui l'a fait tomber de haut. Malheureusement, son « contrat » l'obligeait à l'accepter tandis que Pauline pouvait la rejeter afin de protéger son couple. Je me demande encore pourquoi elle s'est mise dans un pétrin pareil, et je ne prends pas son amour pour Sirius comme une excuse valable !

Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'elle a osé dire…Elle l'a répété à une autre Poufsouffle qui lui demandait si Lynna ne mettait pas en danger son couple, suite à quoi la fille l'a dit à Sue qui me l'a rapporté…Pendant plus de cinq ans j'ai réprimandé cette dernière pour ses colportages mais désormais, ils me sont bien utiles.

Mais même si je sais qu'elle en a le droit, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir volé la joie de ma meilleure amie. Rares sont ceux qui continuent de sourire dans cette guerre et elle, qui a été injustement battue et humiliée, continuait d'être heureuse pour la simple et merveilleuse raison qu'elle pouvait approcher celui qu'elle aimait. Beaucoup la considèrent comme cruche et ils ont raison, cependant ce n'est pas seulement sa naïveté qui arrive à soutenir son enjouement mais aussi une certaine force de caractère que je n'ai pas. Moi je sais me rebeller, elle sait rester optimiste. Nous sommes un peu complémentaires et parfois je me surprends à vouloir qu'elle soit un homme –ou que ce soit moi qui change de sexe- afin qu'elle ne souffre pas à cause de cet imbécile de Black.

Imbécile qui ne se rend même pas compte de l'état où est celle qu'il considère soi disant comme une amie.

Elle ne sourit plus comme avant, tout à l'air forcé et détruit dans ses expressions, mis à part le désespoir et le dégoût. Elle me parle de moins en moins mais tente de respecter sa promesse de s'occuper de mes problèmes, sauf que quand je lui dis que mon problème c'est son état, elle change de sujet ou se tait pour finalement s'éloigner. Elle cherche à s'éloigner, à rester seule…Elle a cessé de se faire jolie, à chercher comment séduire, comment être une femme, elle laisse tomber sa vie sociale aussi, alors qu'elle venait de reprendre. Elle se fait happer par des ténèbres contre lesquelles je ne peux rien…

Elle a même cessé de parler aux maraudeurs directement après l'altercation, dont Remus. Il s'est sentit blessé d'ailleurs. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais il a du mal à comprendre, et moi aussi : on avait tous été témoins de son amour qui lui faisait surpasser brimades, coups et honte…elle avait même presque réussi à passer au-delà de la jalousie mais une simple discussion l'a effondrée. L'amour de Lynna existe-t-il encore ? Ou plutôt sa force est-elle encore présente ?

D'ailleurs, un détail qui pourrait presque être amusant s'il ne m'inspirerait pas autant de tristesse et de rage, c'est que dès qu'elle voit Sirius s'approcher d'elle, elle fuit, sans aucun ménagement, elle part sans lui adresser la parole.

En réalité elle respecte plus l'amour de cette Pauline que le sien, là est sa bêtise.

En parlant de bêtise, celle de Potter semble se cacher : il continue à m'aborder vulgairement et à se moquer de moi en public –je ne supporte pas qu'il me montre comme une fille coincée juste parce que je ne le supporte pas, Lynna dit qu'il ne veut pas faire paraître les choses ainsi mais moi je sais ce que je dis…- Bref, il continue de se divertir de ma gêne en me demandant comment je le trouve physiquement ou en me forçant à refuser ses fleurs (quand ce n'est que ça) mais…Comment dire, il est plus discret. Pour être plus claire, il m'aborde uniquement lorsque je suis à moins de trois mètres de lui, il ne vient plus me chercher à l'autre bout du château, il ne m'hurle plus des demandes à la noix devant toute l'école, il me parle plus doucement. Et surtout, lorsque Lynna est là, il me parle d'autre chose que du soi disant destin qui nous a réunis, peut être en forme de politesse et d'excuse envers ma meilleure amie et pour ne pas lui rappeler son « pseudo râteau ». C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis au moins un an et demi, James Potter et moi avons eu une discussion…normale. Etonnant à dire. Cependant je dois avouer que quand il n'est pas arrogant et bruyant, il peut être intéressant et avoir de bonnes idées sur des devoirs ou des débats.

Au fond je sais qu'il est gentil, il est ami avec pas mal de gens, c'est un bon joueur de quidditch et il fait attention à Lynna –qui d'ailleurs est heureuse que notre « relation » se soit un peu calmée- mais pourquoi est-il aussi insupportable avec moi ? Que lui ai-je donc fait ? Autant ça me soulage de savoir qu'il peut être normal et de comprendre pourquoi tant de personnes l'apprécient, autant ça me blesse de savoir qu'il est ainsi uniquement avec moi…Et Severus.

D'ailleurs, je le vois de moins en moins, ou plutôt « plus en plus » avec ses amis partisans. J'ai bien fait de ne plus le fréquenter. Et heureusement que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas ainsi. J'aurai seulement aimé que ce soit aussi le cas pour lui, qu'il aurait pu être tolérant…Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est resté avec une « fille de moldus » pendant tant d'années s'il me méprisait. Peut-être voulait-il me faire reconnaître que je valais moins que lui et obtenir le soutient d'une sorcière comme moi pour ses idéaux. Si une fille d'origine non sorcière avait approuvé leurs idées, il y aurait eu encore plus de gens que se seraient tournés vers les ténèbres, c'est certain.

Pour reparler de Lynna, tandis qu'elle me demande de se confier à elle, elle préfère dire ses secrets à Sooty. Elle est étrange avec lui mais je suis sûre qu'elle tente de lui avouer ses souffrances car seul Sooty peut être objectif puisqu'il ne parle pas…Et elle non plus n'a pas besoin de parler. Je l'ai déjà aperçue, alors qu'elle était dans le dortoir, avec mon chaton dans les mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans rien faire, le visage triste et presque…Effaré. Quand je l'ai surprise elle a sursauté et m'a dit que Sooty ressemblait à un monstre qu'elle avait vu dans la cinquième encyclopédie des Créatures Curieuses.

J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas en train de tourner folle.

Je sais qu'elle pleure souvent…Trop souvent : le soir je l'entends, parfois elle s'en va sans raison, prétextant une envie urgente ou le besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque et, lorsque des larmes coulent, elle prétexte le froid qui la fait pleurer sans raison ou elle se cache dans sa cape.

Sue, qui désormais est revenue de notre côté, tente de la faire sortir de son cocon en lui montrant d'autres garçons et en lui racontant des ragots particulièrement farfelus, ce qui la fait rire doucement, quoique parfois elle arrive à faire ressortir mon ancienne amie en la faisant éclater sous l'hilarité et partir dans des délires qu'elle seule peut faire. Malheureusement, elle se renferme quelques minutes après avec un sourire d'excuse, comme si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été heureuse.

Cependant, il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses : ses notes ont grimpé en flèche, mais je dois avouer que j'ai peur qu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle détruise tout autour d'elle.

Bref, tout à l'heure encore, elle a reçu la meilleure note en Métamorphose, matière où elle avait tout de même quelques difficultés. McGonagall lui avait offert un de ses rares sourires –que j'ai cru légèrement compatissant…hallucination ?- et Potter l'avait fixée pendant un moment, étonné que l'on puisse le vaincre, et avec un soupçon de jalousie.

Elle ne réagit pas, un faible sourire, appréciant la compensation mais…

La sonnerie retentit dans toute la salle et nous rangeons nos affaires, Lynna m'attend en faisant tourner sa baguette comme une majorette –autre chose étonnante : sa maladresse a disparu ! J'ai presque envie de pleurer en pensant ça- puis, une fois que j'ai fermé mon sac, je la rejoins et nous parlons de la correction du devoir, certaines réponses étant tout à fait hors de portée pour nous : c'est dur la sixième année ! Alors que nous arrivons au coin du couloir, je vois ma meilleure amie, qui était à côté de moi, se faire tirer en arrière par le col de sa cape.

Je me retourne, prenant ma baguette à la main –entre la guerre et les filles jalouses, je ne suis sur le qui-vive- et fait face à Sirius, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, fixant Lynna. Celle-ci a des yeux ronds mais aucune expression ne s'affiche…Elle a même l'air de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que l'homme qu'elle aime lui fait face.

-Hey, fit-il en guise de salutation, comment tu as fait pour avoir une telle note ? demanda-t-il, sûrement pour commencer la conversation et continuer sur autre chose.

Je soupirai, naturellement énervée par sa présence, tandis que ses amis le rejoignaient. Je jetais un regard à Lynna et remarqua qu'elle avait débuté un mouvement pour faire un pas en arrière, ne répondant pas, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle voyait un dragon invisible foncer sur elle.

-Hého ! Bon sang, -il passa sa main sur son visage d'un air très fatigué- j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'ignores à ce point ? s'exclama-t-il, s'énervant un peu.

Hypocrite. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Comment ose-t-il se plaindre alors que tout est de sa faute, que tout ce que Lynna fait est pour son petit bonheur. Je n'arrive pas à bouger et je vois Lynna qui tourne la tête en marmonnant une excuse :

-Désolée, je n'ai pas faim.

Je sifflerai presque d'admiration face à la nullité de l'excuse de mon amie. Tout ça pour cette gourde de Poufsouffle. Elle réalise finalement son pas en arrière avant de s'éloigner de nous, presque en courant. J'ai envie de la suivre mais je ne bouge pas, les garçons ne font pas trop attention à moi étrangement, comme si j'étais dans un souvenir.

-Arrête, si ça se trouve c'est ce que tu as fait qui n'est pas…La bonne solution, marmonna Potter.

-Pas la bonne solution ? Tout s'est arrangé, à ce que j'ai vu, on ne la maltraite plus, il n'y a plus de bruits de couloir sur elle, depuis que je sors avec Pauline les autres l'ont acceptée et en remerciement elle me fuit ? se plaignit-il.

Ce fut la goûte qui fit déborder le vase : quelque chose en moi éclata, quelque chose de tout petit, comme une ampoule qui meurt, laissant éclater toute la rancœur que j'ai en moi. C'est étrange mais j'aurai vraiment parié tout l'or du monde que ce serait Potter qui aurait déclenché ça…Presque amusant, non ?

PAF !

Les sorciers comme Sirius sont toujours près à répondre à un sort de n'importe qui mais seulement aux attaques physiques des hommes.

Etrangement, la première pensée que j'ai eu, après toutes mes insultes, c'est qu'est-ce que penserait Lynna si elle m'avait vu mettre un poing dans le ventre de Black ? Peut être que ça l'aurait fait rire.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! je hurle, sans retenue. Tu es vraiment le pire des…Crétins !

-Attends, tu me frappes et ensuite tu m'insultes ? s'insurge Black, qui ne semble pas comprendre.

-La ferme ! Je ne supporte pas qu'un sale type comme toi ose critiquer ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle t'a tout donné !

Je sens que mes yeux me picotent, les larmes vont bientôt arriver, il faut que je finisse vite.

-Elle t'a offert son amour, son amitié, son temps et son attention et toi, tu t'amuses avec d'autres en la méprisant !

-Tu n'as pas compris que je la protège en sortant avec Pauline ? commence-t-il à tempêter. Depuis que je suis avec elle, Lynna n'est plus embêtée par les autres et aucune fille ne s'en est pris à elle ! Je la protège de cette manière !

Peter, Remus et James restent contre le mur, nous regardant sans bouger d'un cil, apparemment trop impressionnés par l'ouragan qui se produit entre Black et moi.

-Faux ! Tu te caches, tu n'oses pas dire aux autres que tu veux son amour sans lui rendre, que tu es un monstre, et tu t'en rends bien compte…Et c'est pour ça que tu agis ainsi ! Si les filles l'attaquaient, c'était à cause de CA, si des gens la méprisaient, c'était à cause de CA, et si maintenant elle te fuit, c'est parce que tu renies tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi en sortant avec cette égoïste de…

-Attends un peu, si tu sais tout ça, tu dois sûrement aussi savoir qu'elle m'a donné la permission de sortir avec d'autres et de ne rien faire contre ça, de ne pas changer ! Elle n'a pas respecté le serment ! s'exclama-t-il, en faisant un geste violent du poings, comme si il croyait avoir le dernier mot.

-Vraiment ? fis-je, la voix légèrement brisée suite d'avoir trop hurlé, prenant un ton sarcastique. A ta place j'irai plutôt voir ta copine afin qu'elle t'explique « pourquoi » Lynna n'a pas tenu sa promesse !

Je parti sans demander mon reste, laissant les quatre maraudeurs dans un silence aussi apaisant que dérangeant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu tomber amoureuse de…Raaah ! Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier…le jour où elle me l'a dit…

hr/hr

Le soleil se couchait tandis que Lynna regardait tour à tour son parchemin, encore vierge alors qu'elle devait écrire trente centimètres sur le safran doré, la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir un magnifique ciel se teintant de mauve et d'orange et la table où les garçons de sa classe avaient pris place. Lily tentait de maintenir une discussion convenable mais sa meilleure amie perdait souvent le fil et se répétait sans s'en rendre compte…Voir ne l'écoutait pas.

-Lynna, tu as encore la tête dans les étoiles, rigola Evans.

Ce à quoi elle s'attendait était un rire gêné, une remarque bien placée, ou qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention…Pas à ce qu'elle se mette à rougir comme une pivoine tout en renversant un pot d'encre –heureusement bouché.

Lily ramassa le pot délicatement tout en fixant son amie, toujours perturbée, elle jetait toujours plus de coup d'œil vers la table des Maraudeurs. Evans les regarda à son tour, ils semblaient faire un plan sur un grand parchemin…Puis elle dévia le regard avant de croiser celui de Potter, qui dans une telle situation, ne manquerait pas de la gêner encore plus en public.

-C'est ce qu'ils font qui te gêne ? Tu sais qu'ils vont faire quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…C'est juste que…

Soudain un grand éclat de rire surgit de la table pré-citée : Black semblait avoir fait une blague des plus hilarantes et les quatre garçon étaient désormais pliés tout en mimant grossièrement quelque chose qui semblait être le professeur Slughorn…Ou un veracrasse.

-Ils sont pathétiques, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Lily. Encore Remus et Peter, seuls, sont gentils et sages mais les deux autres imbéciles je ne peux pas les supporter : comment on peut être aussi idiot, puéril, insupportable ?

-Tu te répètes, murmura son amie, qui continuait de rougir en fixant ses genoux et jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée vers les garçons.

-Je sais mais ça me sidère toujours autant, continua la fille aux yeux verts émeraude, et dire qu'il y a des filles qui veulent sortir avec…Ca ! C'est…presque triste. Soit elles sont aveugles et sourdes, soit elles sont désespérées, soupira-t-elle avec un air de dégoût.

-Euh…

-Bon, Sue n'est pas comme ça, d'ailleurs elle est superbe mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut trouver à Black…Tu vois toi ?

Elle releva le regard vers sin ammi, encore plus rouge que le blason de leur maison, un très léger sourire aux lèvres et une mine inquiète.

-Oui.

-Ah bon ? Moi pas…Enfin peu importe, ne parlons pas d'eux…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu sois si éparpillée ?

Lynna se tritura les doigts, comme un enfant qui voudrait avouer une grosse bêtise, Lily l'observa patiemment, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Tu sais, hier, pour ma colle…

-Oui ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'au bout d'un moment, James et Sirius sont…ils m'ont rejointe on va dire.

-Oui. Ca tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi ils t'ont saluée.

-En fait, ils ont apprécié la raison pour laquelle j'étais punie…marmonna Lynna.

Evans se demanda intérieurement pour quelle raison : la témérité de Lynna pour cette revanche ? Comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer ? Ou parce qu'elle a fait ça pour elle, pour son honneur, pour punir ceux qui l'avaient insultée ? Sûrement pas la dernière raison.

-Et euh…je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont demandé de les aider pour faire leur farce ?!

-Non je…

Lily attendit une nouvelle fois lorsque elle vit Lynna ouvrir la bouche et chuchoter quelque chose. Elle se pencha en avant en demandant :

-Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

-Je….

-Quoi ? continua Lily, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer les mots.

-Je suis amoureuse de Sirius.

-QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle, faisant retourner la tête de toutes les personnes présentes, Maraudeurs inclus.

Lynna lui jeta un regard désolé et un sourire gêné. Lily fixa son amie, ne sachant s'il fallait pleurer, hurler ou jeter la fille en face d'elle par-dessus la fenêtre de la tour des Gryffondor.

Elle soupira une dernière fois, en signe d'abandon puis posa sa tête contre la table.

-Traîtresse…

-Désolée !

hr/hr

Puisque aucun de ses amis ne prenait la parole, James se lança le premier.

-Elle m'a approuvé…

Tous sursautèrent à cette déclaration légèrement mal venue mais qui leur permettait de s'éloigner du problème un très court instant, souriant pour le sorcier à lunettes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Note d'auteur : …Oui, Lily est un peu beaucoup à côté de la plaque à propos de James mais je continue de trouver ça crédible, sérieusement : quand un mec vous demande sans arrêts de sortir avec lui et que ça vous gêne (et que vous lui dite d'une manière, celle de Lily étant de lui hurler dessus), vous vous dites qu'il se fiche de vous, pas qu'il est amoureux…Et qu'il ne comprend pas ^.^

J'aime bien le titre de ce chapitre, c'est exactement comme ça que je qualifie Sirius : un crétin…et c'est dit très gentiment et…amoureusement ?

C'est étrange de parler au point de vue de Lily après avoir fini Courrier et Préjugés…ça me fait bien rire je dois avouer. A croire que je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de Lily Evans.

Au fait, la cinquième encyclopédie des créatures curieuses est tirée d'une autre de mes fics ^^ , comme quoi, toute la série est liée.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : C'est moche une fille qui pleure**

J'ai l'impression de m'habituer à ce poids sur mes épaules… Par contre je n'arrive toujours pas à le définir : culpabilité ? Jalousie ? Haine ? Et envers qui exactement ? Ca me fatigue de penser à ça, et puis à quoi ça m'avancerait ?

Peut-être que justement ça m'avancerait… mais j'ai… Je n'ai pas envie. Pas maintenant. Un autre jour, quand ça ira mieux.

Il faudrait que je me remette en question, que je remette cette relation en question, quoiqu'il n'y ait plus de relation. Je me sens faible, délaissée et trahie au moment même où tout le château m'accueille à nouveau, c'est paradoxal. Je n'ai même pas envie d'envoyer un courrier à ma sœur, ses lettres ne me font plus sourire, les potins de Sue n'ont plus aucun intérêt, prendre soin de moi ne fait plus partie de mes préoccupations… A quoi bon, vu qu'il est en couple.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le sale boulot : je me suis dirigée vers Sirius, je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai reçu aucun amour, je ne me suis pas plainte, je l'ai écouté raconter ses problèmes, j'ai accepté ses défauts sans jugements ni reproches, j'ai été martyrisée, bafouée et humiliée… même battue. J'ai réussi à le rendre plus respectueux envers la gente féminine par ma présence. Le résultat : il sort avec une autre, il embrasse une autre… aime une autre.

Et moi, je suis seule.

Et je pleure.

Je pleure trop souvent, il faut que je me reprenne : je croyais que j'allais me mettre à sangloter lorsque je le verrai avec la fille ou même seul mais finalement, c'est tous ces moments où il n'est pas avec moi, ces instants précieux que j'attendais avec hâte, instants où il devait me rejoindre… Et désormais, je reste seule, à n'attendre personne… Ce sont dans ces moments-là que les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues sans aucun barrage.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un soir, en revenant de la bibliothèque, j'ai croisé Regulus, son petit frère, nos regards se sont rencontrés et j'ai eu envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de lui dire que je comprenais qu'il pouvait faire des erreurs, se détourner du droit chemin car moi-même je l'ai fait... J'ai eu envie de pleurer sur son épaule, lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas seul.

Toutes les personnes qui connaissent Sirius en deviennent dépendantes, ou plutôt, Sirius devient leur bonne étoile : avec lui, en sa compagnie, la vie est merveilleuse, calme et joyeuse, pleine de goût et on savoure les choses réellement importantes, tandis que sans lui, on se trompe, on a peur, on déteste et on se laisse périr dans l'attente qu'un jour, la lumière de cette étoile revienne dans notre vie.

Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait frappé Sirius. Pauvre garçon, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, c'est peut-être de ma faute mais plus le temps avance, plus j'obéis à Lily et rejette tout sur cette Pauline. J'aimerais que Sirius me comprenne, qu'il vienne me voir et me demande ce qui ne va pas, s'il peut faire quelque chose pour moi.

J'aimerais qu'il m'aime, peut importe la manière, amie, camarade, petite amie, je m'en fiche, juste qu'il ne me considère pas comme un objet.

Sirius, vient, aide moi, aime moi…S'il te plaît, montre moi que je suis importante pour toi. Appelle moi par mon prénom, dis moi que tu veux me parler de tes problèmes, que tu te sens bien avec moi.

Sirius…Je t'…

-Lynna.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour faire partir les larmes puis me retourne calmement, ou plutôt nonchalamment, et fixe les pieds de Remus. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai appelé. Repars. Je ne veux pas de toi, de ta pitié et de ta morale, à quoi ça me servirait ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, fait-il sur un ton sans appel.

Je tente de continuer mon chemin mais il m'attrape par l'avant bras et me traîne derrière un tableau représentant un hippogriffe dans un décor enneigé. On se retrouve dans une petite salle carrée agrémentée de quelques tapis rongés et d'une table miteuse.

Je tente de défaire l'étau, en lui montrant mon pire regard qui semble l'attrister mais il ne démord pas, me forçant à lui griffer la main de mes ongles puis je remarque une cicatrice…Je n'ai pas le cœur à le blesser encore plus… je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse de ça. Pas qu'on m'accable encore plus, alors je me contente de mon expression la plus sombre, la plus empreinte de dégoût et de haine.

-Ici, c'est la Serre Blanche, l'un de nos quartiers généraux…tente-t-il de m'expliquer, mais je me contrefiche de ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire dans cette salle minable, je m'en fous, ce n'est pas avec moi.

Je lâche un reniflement de mépris en fronçant du nez et je fixe la sortie devant laquelle il se tient. Il sait bien que je veux partir, que j'ai envie d'hurler, de le frapper, de le battre…

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à venir ici mais il faut que je sache une chose : que s'est-il passé entre toi et Pauline ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas !

-SI, CA ME CONCERNE ! hurle –t-il, me tétanisant sur place et sentant les larmes monter à nouveau : ne m'hurle pas dessus, pas toi aussi, je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas refaire cette erreur ! J'ai accepté de ne rien dire à Sirius il y a plus de six mois, je pensais que votre relation apporterait quelque chose de bien, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de vous, de vous aider, de m'effacer, ET VOUS OSEZ VOUS COMPORTER DE LA PIRE MANIERE QUI SOIT EN VOUS FICHANT DES AUTRES ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS !

Il reprend sa respiration tandis que je me mets à sangloter, toute seule, en me cachant dans mes bras, je tente de parler mais cette fois, ce sera différent…

-Je…

-Quoi, tu veux t'excuser ? me jette-t-il avec hargne.

-Non…Non...Pas…excuser, je marmonne puis me laisse aller, je décide de tout lui dire, si mon corps me le permet. C'est elle -hic- elle qui…Elle ne veut pas que…Pauline veut…

Je n'arrive pas à aller au bout d'une phrase, même pas à la moitié d'un quart on dirait mais Remus semble ne plus être en colère. Il est toujours mécontent mais il n'hurle plus, il me regarde, attendant des explications, des réponses.

-Que veut Pauline ?

-Que, je laisse échapper un gémissement aigu en reniflant, que…m'éloigne…je ne dois plus…avec Sirius.

Je plaque mes mains contre ma figure en sanglotant : voilà, je l'ai dit. Pas très clairement mais c'est déjà une avancée. J'entends un soupir puis des pas et je sens la main de Remus qui se pose sur mon épaule. J'ai un soubresaut mais il ne recule pas et commence à me parler plus doucement, sans véritable tendresse, ni compassion mais avec diplomatie.

-Pauline veut que tu t'éloignes de Sirius ?

Je gigote la tête en couinant. Je sens un doigt sous mon menton qui me force à relever la tête, je tente de résister mais je n'ai plus de force… Je ne veux plus me cacher, je ne peux plus le faire, c'est trop dur… Depuis plus de six mois je mens, je joue la comédie, je triche et je suis hypocrite, je me maquille et me cache. Alors cette fois, pour une seule fois, que le monde me voit telle que je suis, une pleurnicheuse, trouillarde et hideuse. Je fixe les yeux de mon meilleur ami… Ils sont merveilleusement dorés, comme d'habitude, mais on n'y fait jamais assez attention au quotidien et c'est seulement lorsqu'on a les yeux plein de larmes que l'on veut en profiter.

-Elle t'a demandé ça bien clairement ?

-Oui…Elle…peur pour sa relation.

-Et tu as préféré obéir à un de ses ordres plutôt qu'à la promesse que tu as faite à Sirius ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire sage, comme un parent expliquerait à son enfant où est son erreur.

Je le fixe, lui ses yeux, son sourire, sa tendresse, sa gentillesse…Remus Lupin, dans toute sa splendeur…Calme et serein. Une nouvelle crise de sanglots s'empare de moi quand je me rends compte de ma bêtise : j'ai préféré m'aplatir face à une fille plutôt que respecter Sirius, je me suis éloignée de lui et j'ai commencé à rejeter ma souffrance sur elle uniquement parce que j'étais trop bête. Je me suis mise dans ce pétrin toute seule… Et j'ai entraîné les autres, mes amis, dans cette idiotie…

-Pardon…

-Tu as été idiote sur ce coup-là, rajoute-t-il, toujours serein mais avec un sourire plus chaleureux.

-Pardon, je répète.

Puis, je sens doucement ses bras m'envelopper et me serrer contre quelque chose de doux, chaud et réconfortant… Contre lui. Il me fait juste ce qu'on pourrait appeler un câlin mais j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de sauver mon âme par ce simple geste d'affection. J'en avais besoin. Tellement besoin. Moi aussi, comme Sirius, Lily et Remus, je veux être aimée.

Il me caresse doucement le dos et je me laisse aller contre son épaule, laissant couler les dernières larmes échappées de mes paupières désormais clauses.

-Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, et puis_, « c'est moche une fille qui pleure »_, plaisante-t-il.

Je pouffe doucement avant de pousser un gros soupir.

-Tu reviens avec nous alors ? demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce, toujours dans ses bras, je ne veux plus être loin d'eux, je veux rester avec ceux que j'aime… Ca sera dur mais moins douloureux que ce que je viens de vivre en quelques semaines. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il resserre son étreinte.

J'ai compris où étaient mes erreurs, je sais comment les réparer.

J'avance... Il faut que j'avance.

-Merci pour tout Remus, je murmure faiblement en relevant enfin la tête, de moi-même cette fois.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond-il avec un clin d'œil en essuyant les traces de larmes sur mes joues.

Soudain, un bruit de bois se fait entendre et j'aperçois Sirius qui nous regarde, moi et son ami, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il a l'air choqué mais peu à peu, au lieu de faire une plaisanterie ou sourire, je vois de la terreur dans ses yeux et ses poings se rétractent. Et c'est au moment où Remus tourne à son tour sa tête que je me rends compte, pour la première fois, que nos visages sont encore très proches… Un peu trop proches pour des amis selon un point de vue extérieur. J'ai envie de démentir ce que Sirius semble comprendre mais lorsqu'il commence à s'énerver, je sens que ma force n'est pas encore revenue totalement, je suis fébrile, cependant, je dois le faire…

Remus semble avoir saisi mon frissonnement et me serre un peu plus, de peur que je me remette à pleurer sûrement, ou pour me soutenir autant moralement, pour que je tienne ma parole et revienne sur mes actes des dernières semaines, que physiquement, car j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher. Encore une fois, je ne comprends que trop tard que ce geste, qui m'a incroyablement encouragé sur l'instant même, est lui aussi ambiguë. Et mon ami ne semble pas avoir saisi ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lâche-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je voulais demander à Lynna la raison de son comportement depuis…

-Et pourquoi dans un lieu aussi secret que la Serre Blanche ? le coupe-t-il.

-Pour qu'on puisse être seuls bien sûr, répond Remus, sans se rendre compte que le ton qu'il a employé, pour montrer l'évidence, a été pris par Sirius comme un reproche à son arrivée.

-Oh, alors je comprends pourquoi la fille qui dit m'aimer se retrouve dans tes bras, désolé de vous avoir dérangés ! jette-il avec ironie, sa hargne grondant dans chaque mot comme un volcan prêt à éclater d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Non, Sirius ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on parlait de toi justement et…

-Tu me fais jurer d'être ton ami et de respecter les filles afin de ne pas blesser ton soi disant « amour » pour ensuite t'amuser avec tous les mecs que tu veux ?

-Je ne te trompe pas, on n'a rien fait avec Remus à part parler…

-Oh oui ! Désolé mais remuer les lèvres aussi prêt je n'appelle pas ça « parler ».

-On ne s'em…

Mais à peine ai-je pu commencer cette phrase qu'il m'interrompt, emporté par la rage.

-Si c'était pour ne pas respecter tes promesses et en aimer un autre, pourquoi m'avoir demandé tout ça ? Quel plaisir éprouves-tu à m'avoir trahi ? crie-t-il, me déchirant et faisant rougir Remus. J'aurai du te mettre un râteau, au moins ça t'aurait remis les idées en place !

La phrase me tranche le cœur, ma mâchoire tombe mais j'ai déversé trop de larmes, je me suis trop laissé marcher dessus, et maintenant, c'est une autre partie de moi qui prend le dessus…une partie qui doit rester cloîtrée.

-Et moi j'aurai du te dire que tu n'étais qu'un crétin ! D'après toi, pourquoi ton frère ne suis pas tes traces ? Pourquoi ta famille t'a renié ? Pourquoi Lily t'a frappé ? Si tes trois seuls amis restent avec toi c'est par simple PITIE ! Tu penses que te moquer des autres ou sortir avec des filles te rendent mieux, plus cool, mais tu te trompes : tout le château se moque de toi, te critique et te déteste ! Tu es nul !

Remus a fait un pas en arrière, une vitre sur le mur de gauche s'est brisée sous ma colère mal contrôlée mais je sais que le pire est que je viens de meurtrir l'âme de ma bonne étoile. Je sais que je vais pleurer, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais la récupérer…Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est le blesser. Plus tard, bien après cette dispute, je me suis demandée si Sirius était dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

-Et ensuite tu oses dire que tu M'AIMES ? Tu es vraiment la pire des hypocrites, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était paraître populaire, faire croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien alors que toi-même tu te hais ! Et tu as tellement peur de ça que tu cherches ce que tu crois être de l'affection chez n'importe qui ! hurle-t-il en montrant Remus, choqué et un peu vexé, de la main.

-En quoi ça te concerne ?! Je fais ce que je veux, je ne te dois rien alors arrête d'agir comme si tout t'appartenais ! Je ne sais pas qui t'a rendu si possessif mais…

Soudain je me tais…

Qui l'a rendu si possessif ? Qui l'a bercé dans trop de douceur, lui laissant croire que le monde entier l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas de choix à prendre, que tout pouvait s'adapter, qu'on pouvait tout accepter venant de sa part ?

C'est moi.

C'est moi la fautive, c'est moi qui fait souffrir tout le monde et en laissant croire que c'est Sirius le coupable. C'est moi qui entraîne les gens dans des problèmes que j'ai créés moi-même. C'est moi qui me plaint d'une situation que j'ai demandée.

Il sort, sans demander son reste, d'un pas digne. Je lui cours après mais à peine ai-je traversé le passage que je me retrouve seule, dans un couloir vide. Il a disparu.

Je me demande qui est le plus pathétique d'entre nous : celui qui se sent dépossédé sans avoir jamais eu quoique ce soit, l'autre qui tente d'aider ses proches mais qui aggrave leur cas ou celle qui comprend les choses toujours trop tard ?

____________________________________

Pas de flash back pour ce chapitre !

IMPORTANT : cette possessivité et cette haine du mensonge, le fait que Sirius déteste qu'on lui dise autre chose que la vérité, qu'on omette un détail, sera repris dans…une autre fic…La suite de celle-ci ^^ héhé Beaucoup de vérité on été déclarée dans ce chapitre.

Au fait, quand Lynna dit « c'est moi. » c'est un peu à double sens : elle montre qu'à cause d'elle…ben elle souffre, c'est elle qui a empêché Sirius de mûrir et qui l'a rendu si exclusif…mais aussi « c'est moi » l'auteur ! C'est moi qui l'ai rendu ainsi XD

En tout cas Lynna s'est ENFIN rendu compte que TOUS les problèmes de TOUT le monde...étaient de sa faute. (niark niark)...

**Vous croyez connaître les deux fins possibles ? Et bien vous avez tort, alors réfléchissez encore.**

Ce chapitre mérite-t-il une review ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Comment tu le sais ?**

_Quoi ? Vous pensez que Remus est amoureux de Lynna ? J'en sais rien, l'histoire ne porte pas sur lui… (Dire que pour la fin vous vous gourrez toute alors que vous avez tous les éléments en main…mais que vous persistez à créer des clichés)…Par contre, POV Remus !_

Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Où sont ils passés ?

Je suis encore dans la serre blanche, seul : Lynna a couru après Sirius qui semblait choqué de nous voir ensemble…

Bon, d'accord, choqué de nous voir près à s'em…Punaise ! J'ai failli embrasser Lynna !

Je ne sais pas si cette idée m'excite ou me dégoûte. C'est Lynna, ma meilleure amie et LA cruche de l'école…Mais en même temps, embrasser une fille...Et puis elle n'est pas si moche si je me rapporte à ce que j'avais vu dans la cabine d'essayage. Mais…Non.

Bon, il faut que je retrouve ces deux idiots, on pensera à tout ça plus tard. Je sors à mon tour de la salle secrète et je trouve Lynna qui courre d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, l'air anxieux au possible. Elle a l'air un peu bête comme ça mais c'est amusant et…C'est tout elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Je ne sais pas par où il est partit et j'hésite : d'un côté il pourrait aller au dortoir mais ce serait trop simple mais d'un autre côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait descendu…Et si c'était pour dire à toute l'école que…-elle rougit-…Ou pire ! S'il était allé voir Pauline pour…

Là, ses yeux redeviennent brillant, je sens qu'elle va finir folle si je ne l'aide pas. Je l'attrape par le bras pour l'arrêter, ce qu'elle fait mais en se retirant vivement de ma main : le souvenir est encore trop présent dans sa tête. Je sais qu'on devrait réfléchir à pourquoi et comment avant d'aller s'expliquer ou s'excuser (d'ailleurs, je dois faire quoi moi ?) correctement mais je n'ose pas lui en parler, lui faire part, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle croit des choses dont moi-même je ne suis pas sûre.

-Bon, toi tu vas au dortoir et demander aux gens si ils l'ont vu, moi je descends comme ça, je pourrai fouiller les passages secret et autres, voir même aller dans la salle des poufsouffles pour leur demander.

Elle me regarde fixement comme pour enregistrer ce que je viens de lui dire puis acquiesce vivement.

-Merci ! me jette-elle en partant.

Je me dirige à l'autre extrémité et commence les fouilles : passage secret, salle secrète, couloir secrets, je demande aux fantômes et aux élèves, je n'ose pas demander aux professeurs puisqu'ils croiraient sûrement qu'il prépare une mauvaise blague alors que là c'est plutôt nous les fautifs. Je ne veux pas penser à ça pour le moment pourtant cette image me revient en tête…Qu'aurais-je fait ? Comment aurait-elle réagit si Sirius ne serait pas intervenu ? Je chasse ses pensées dans un coin de ma tête avant de reprendre mes recherches.

Au bout d'une heure, je remonte sans aucune nouvelle sur mon ami : il serait descendu jusqu'au hall selon un deuxième année mais il ne sait pas après…Peut être a-t-il décidé de faire une grande ballade dans la forêt pour se défouler…D'ailleurs, c'est ce soir que je dois…Pas étonnant que j'étais si énervé contre Lynna. Je l'ai fait pleurer quand j'y repense. Je m'en veux un peu mais c'était nécessaire non ? En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que le chien sera là ce soir, c'est hypocrite, je le sais mais j'ai besoin de sa présence. C'est leu seul qui peut me retenir sans me faire mal vu que les bois de James sont assez douloureux quand ils me contrent.

Je regarde autour de moi, comme pour vérifier que personne ne peut entendre mes pensées puis je soupire en me disant que si il est au dortoir, Lynna a du le trouver et qu'ils ont pu s'expliquer. Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi il était si furieux : Lynna est sa propriété, je ne crois pas qu'il soit amoureux, peut être une peu, qui sait, mais c'est surtout de voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher à une chose qui lui était entièrement dévouée. Avec un peu de chance pour eux, cette expérience va peut être faire naître en lui un sentiment plus fort pour Lynna. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais dans tout ça ? Je vais me charcuter tout seul…Non normalement le rat et le cerf seront avec moi.

Je prends un couloir au lieu de monter les escaliers et me dirige vers l'infirmerie où doit m'attendre Pomfresh. James adore plaisanter sur le fait qu'elle est plutôt mignonne et qu'elle me rejoint après chaque pleine lune pour prendre soin de moi. Ca me fait rire et je dois avouer que l'idée n'est pas déplaisante du tout mais il vaut mieux éviter d'y penser lorsque justement elle vient me chercher parce que, justement, je suis nu, et que la moindre pensée dans ce genre peut me rendre rigide, et devant elle, ce serait la honte.

-Lupin ! Crétin ! Pas malin ! fait une voix sifflante derrière moi que je devine être à Peeves, notre cher esprit frappeur que je décide d'ignorer. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Tant pis pour toi, grand maladroit.

Je ne suis ni Lynna ni Peter alors pourquoi me traite-t-il de maladroit ?

-Parce que j'ai vu ton cher ami dire des choses qui pourrait te donner des soucis !

-Quoi ? j'hurle en sursautant.

-Je ne dirai rien, Lupin, crétin, pas malin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Et à qui ? A Lynna ?

-Oh que non, j'ai parlé de soucis, et le seul élève de l'école qui veut t'en donner n'est pas Lynna-patatras ! ricane-t-il avant de s'enfuir au travers d'un mur épais dans un immense éclat de rire particulièrement désagréable.

Quel charmant surnom. Je sus sûre qu'elle trouverait ça mignon…quoiqu'elle a dit l'autre jour, au terrain de quidditch qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle ainsi. Sirius serait allé dire des choses qui pourraient me poser des soucis ? « Le seul élève de l'école qui veut t'en donner »…qui voudrait me faire du mal ? Je suis calme, poli et un préfet assez cool au niveau des punitions, je suis ami d'un groupe très populaire et personne ne nous veut du mal à part...Oh non…C'est pour ça qu'il est descendu jusqu'au Hall, voir plus bas, il a du y croiser l'autre et s'est défoulé…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?!

Je me mets à courir dans le sens inverse de ma première destination mais le temps presse pour ma transformation, je ne sais pas quoi faire…Le dire à Pomfresh ? Mais qui sait ce dont Sirius a parlé ? J'ai exactement le même comportement que Lynna il y a peu, en courant dans tous les sens puis je me décide de garder mon but premier : avec un peu de chance, il aura parlé du fait que j'emporte mon oreiller de la maison à Poudlard et pas de ma nature.

Ils m'ont promis de ne pas en parler alors je n'ai rien à craindre.

Quoique je me suis un peu trop approché de Lynna et ça ne lui a pas plut du tout…C'est une forme de traîtrise…mais de elle ou de moi ?

Le cœur un peu plus léger mais l'esprit toujours occupé je rentre dans l'infirmerie.

*****

Mal ! Ca fait mal !...Plus mal…Personne…Chien, rat, cerf…Personne.

Manger. Mordre. Il faut mordre. Il faut. Pour la race. Pour perpétuer la race.

Rien. Personne. Me mordre, me griffer. Mal. Il faut. Mal. Sang.

…

Bruit ? Bruit. Proie ?...

La porte s'ouvre.

Humain.

…

Proie !

Bondir, plaquer puis mordre. Manger. Chaire !

-Grrrr…, hurler.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! L'humain hurle de peur, en sautant maladroitement en arrière.

Raté. Humain à terre. Plus simple. Refaire.

-SNAPE ! hurle une seconde voix.

Humain ! Deux humains !

Proies !

Leur faire peur, pour qu'ils soient à terre. Grogner, hurler.

-Remus, ne fait pas ça !

Eclaire bleu. Projeté. Mal. Secoué. Garder les proies dans mon champ de vision. Mordre pour la race !

Ils s'enfuient. La porte se referme.

Raté.

-Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! de dépit.

*****

Mal. Pourquoi mes transformations sont si douloureuses ? Si seulement on pouvait créer une potion qui les rend plus douces. Ca fait tellement mal.

Et dire que j'ai failli mordre un élève. Et pas n'importe qui : Snape ! J'aurai pu le tuer…

Il m'a dénoncé. C'est normal, qui ne l'aurait pas fait, moi-même je n'aurai pas hésité…Mais je lui en veux énormément. Je le déteste. Je le hais.

Parce qu'à cause de lui, j'ai du passer cette pleine lune seul, qu'il a mis en danger James qui l'a sauvé. Il pourrait s'en vanter pour sortir avec Lily.

Enfin. Dumbledore est venu me voir pour tout m'expliquer : aucun points retirés ou donnés, et il m'a assuré que jamais Severus ne dirait durant sa scolarité que j'étais un monstre. Par contre, après, il ne m'a rien dit. Bah, je ne le verrai plus une fois Poudlard terminé.

Ce serait Sirius qui lui aurait dit après une provocation que s'il voulait savoir des choses intéressantes sur mon cas, il devait aller sous le saule cogneur et le moyen de s'y rendre.

Dois-je lui en vouloir ? Il a tant fait pour moi avec James et Peter… Et d'une certaine manière je l'ai trahit. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Bah, je pourrai faire semblant et lui demander en échange de me pardonner pour Lynna….Et d faire mes devoirs pour une semaine…Et de m'acheter mon poids en chocolat…Et…

-Remus ? Je…Oh et puis je ne te demande pas, je rentre, déclare la voix de Lynna derrière le rideau.

-Non ! Attend ! je fais en tentant de cacher mes bandages et mon torse.

Trop tard, elle est déjà là et me regarde d'un air sévère. Elle copie McGonagall maintenant ? Elle m'inspecte de la tête aux pieds puis fixe son regard dans le mien. Je me sens rougir et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Tu es blessé…et à peine habillé.

-Oui, je lui réponds sans aucune hésitation, n'ayant même pas envie de nier l'évidence. Tu aurais pu me laisser le temps de me revêtir.

-Dit le garçon qui s'est incrusté alors que j'étais à moitié chauve….Et quand j'étais torse nu dans une cabine d'essayage !

-Hey ! C'est toi qui m'as entraîné dans la cabine !

-Mais tu aurais pu sortir au lieu de ne pas me dire que j'étais à moitié nue !

-Tu me tenais par le col !

-Et puis pourquoi tu changes de sujet comme ça !?

-C'est toi qui…, je me tais à moitié à cause du choc puisque Lynna vient de se jeter dans mes bras.

-On m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie…Sirius s'en veut et n'ose plus sortir de sa chambre…

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est James qui me l'a dit, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais te voir et il m'a dit oui…

-Lynna-patatras ! je sors comme unique réponse, ne sachant que dire.

-C'est même pas drôle ! dit-elle en rigolant et pour le surnom que pour le fait que c'est la seconde fois qu'elle dit ça dans cette infirmerie en moins d'un mois. Dis…C'est quoi ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi tu es blessé ? James n'a pas voulu m'expliquer.

Ainsi, Prongs ne lui a rien dit de plus, tant mieux, ou pas, il faut que je dise moi-même certaines choses mais…suis-je obligé de tout dire ?

-Je suis…Bon, je suis gravement malade et…A cause de ça, j'ai failli tuer Snape. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je vais à l'infirmerie quand je te dis que je vais chez ma mère…Et c'est comme ça que je me blesse, je lui sors difficilement, tandis qu'elle me regarde, un peu perdue. Tout ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité, tu pourras demander aux autres, ils savent tout, mais j'aimerai que tu ne m'en demandes pas plus sur ce sujet…Même si tu as compris ou pas.

-D'accord…Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout saisi mais on peut toujours être ami, non ?

Je lui souris en guise de réponse tandis qu'elle repose sa tête contre moi, tout en faisant attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur des zones abîmées par la nuit passée.

Je suis heureux qu'on soit encore ami malgré ce que je suis et ce que j'ai failli faire à Snape…et à elle hier, dans la Serre Blanche. Par contre, la serrer contre moi ainsi me rappelle justement cet évènement ainsi que l'épisode de la cabine et il vaut mieux qu'elle s'éloigne pour ne pas sentir comment je réagis.

-Pour hier…, murmure-t-elle contre moi.

On y arrive, non pas que j'ai l'intention de fuir mais j'ai peur des conséquences. Je me tais, on verra ce qu'elle dit.

-Tu sais…quand on a failli…

Je sens ses mains se crisper, par contre je ne sais pas si c'est le sien ou mon cœur qui se met à battre beaucoup plus vite. Je reste silencieux mais je hoche la tête.

-Tu n'as…enfin…Ce n'était pas vraiment…Sérieux. N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, je sors, la gorge nouée et les joues en feu: je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je m'en fiche de sa décision, tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle cesse de me serrer ainsi.

J'entends un soupir de soulagement puis elle défait son étreinte pour me sourire à son tour puis me saluer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Sirius ? je lui demande au moment où elle allait traverser le rideau. J'aimerai bien connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, je déclare en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

-Je vais réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait et dans quelle position je me suis mise. Tout est de ma faute depuis le début, il a juste obéit à ce que je lui demandais et il se disait que je ne ferai rien d'autre, on pensait tous aux sous-entendus sauf lui. Alors…Il faut que je mette tout ça au clair.

-Tout ça ? Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec lui ? je fais surpris.

-Non, quand je dis tout ça, je pense à moi et ce que je ressens. Ces derniers évènement ont remis de l'ordre dans mon esprit et il faut que je sache où j'en suis.

Je reste silencieux. C'est trop compliqué pour moi…Et surtout je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait raisonner d'une telle manière. C'est presque effrayant : notre Lynna a bien changé.

-Bon, salut ! me fait-elle avant de trébucher et de s'empêtrer à moitié dans les rideaux.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, et on retrouve enfin notre Lynna maladroite. Elle part à moitié rougissante, moitié riante tout en remettant ses vêtements et ses cheveux en ordre.

Je ne pense plus à Snape, ni à la trahison de Sirius. Je ne pense qu'à l'avenir.

…Cette visite m'a fait du bien. C'est agréable quand ce sont les filles qui prennent les initiatives.

Je me demande si je peux faire _ça_ ici.

_Note d'auteur : Chapitre un peu confus, certes, mais je l'aime beaucoup car il sort du cliché « oh, je l'ai trahit » « oh, il m »a trahit » et que j'arrive a le rendre assez chaleureux alors que je ne voulais pas trop le faire. Oui, les garçons peuvent fantasmer sur plusieurs filles/femmes, qu'ils soient amoureux ou pas, alors ne soyez pas choquée qu'il ****** en pensant à certaines choses avec Pomfresh, qui à l'époque devait être bien mignonne, alors que tout autour de lui est en plein émois. J'avoue que j'adore faire de Remus le Maraudeurs le plus pervers-réactif des quatre ! C'est le grand méchant loup ! Et j'admets aussi que le moment « pensée du loup garou » m'a énormément fait rire, je ne devais pas le faire, je n'y avais pas pensé mais il fallait expliquer alors à la dernière minute je l'ai fait…Et je ne regrette pas…J'adore le Remus poli, calme et qui s'exprime bien qui devient un cerveau à deux neurones. XD_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Ca ne répond pas à ma question**

J'aurai peut être du aller voir Sirius avant d'aller manger -ah-, mais j'ai cru qu'il était dans la grande salle et il y avait du poulet frit alors j'ai jugé plus sûr de manger tout de suite avant qu'il n'y en ait -argh- plus. Au moins j'aurai croisé James et Peter qui cherchaient les livres de ce dernier et ils m'ont conseillé d'attendre dans leur... « serre blanche ». Drôle de surnom tout de même. Entre ça et « Maraudeurs », ils adorent surnommer les choses ou -hic- quoi ? En parlant de Maraudeurs, je trouve la situation ironique : d'habitude, quand une personne de leur entourage est morose, ils font toujours des blagues idiotes pour le rendre heureux, Sirius le premier. Pourtant, quand c'est lui qui va mal, ils ne font rien...A moins que je ne sois pas au parf...

-Hic !

Je déteste avoir le hoquet, surtout qu'il faut toujours que ce soit très violent au point de me faire mal. Enfin...J'espère qu'il va finir par venir. Je sais ce que je dois lui dire, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tout soit si devenu si clair dans ma tête aussi rapidement. La véritable question est : va-t-il accepter de m'écouter et me pardonner pour mes mensonges ? Hips-Et comment arriver à lui dire tout ça ?

Je m'assis sur le sol abîmé en soupirant : je veux le voir, même si ce n'est pas exactement pour la même raison qu'autrefois...Je veux qu'il soit là, qu'on se parle et qu'on rit ensemble, avec tous les autre...Comme av...

-Hic ! Marre de ce hoquet ! Je râle toute seule à voix haute.

-Tu as encore mangé trop vite ? Me fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne en sursautant, autant à cause de mon hoquet que par la surprise : Sirius est là, il vient de rentrer mais ce qui m'a choqué, c'est la tendresse dans sa voix. Peut être de la tristesse mais je n'ai jamais entendu une telle douceur chez lui. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le sol, grattant un peu le parquet déjà miteux de ses doigts.

Je l'observe un petit moment puis souris : je ne sais pas quand exactement tout cela a changé en moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pensera, je ne sais rien de ce que nous réserve l'avenir et je ne cherche plus à le manipuler mais désormais, je sais ce que je dois dire exactement. Je dois juste lui ouvrir mon cœur.

-Je t'aime.

Il me jette un regard un peu surpris et perplexe.

-Désolée mais c'est la première chose qu'il fallait que je mette au clair, Sirius, je t'aime, ça c'est une vérité...

-Lynna...je..., commence-t-il avec douleur et gêne. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de...

-Sauf que cette fois encore, tu ne pourras pas me mettre de râteau, je le coupe, avec un immense sourire.

Il me regarde, inquiet : la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, nous avons tous été entraîné dans une histoire particulièrement originale, voir même un peu folle il faut avouer.

-Je t'aime car...Pour moi, tu es mon frère.

Maintenant je lui ai fait peur. C'est amusant je dois dire, mais j'espère que je ne le dégoûte pas. Il a l'air désorienté désormais, mais au fur et à mesure, son expression devient plus curieuse qu'outrée.

-Pardon ? Demande-t-il avec politesse.

-Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi comme la...la dernière fois. C'est...Fini. Notre contrat n'a plus de sens dorénavant.

-Tu veux dire, murmure-t-il lentement,...On ne sera plus comme avant ?

On se regarde : c'était quoi avant, au fond ? Bon, c'est moi qui ait emporté tout le monde dans cette loufoquerie, c'est à moi de tout expliquer et de tout ranger, tant pis pour mon honneur et mes secrets.

-Je pense que si, on reste ami, on continuera de se raconter nos histoires mais...Cette fois ce sera pour de vrai !

-C'était pas pour de vrai avant ? Rigole-t-il doucement en levant un sourcil.

-Ben, pas vraiment -je prends une immense inspiration pour enfin dévoiler la vérité au premier concerné- j'étais censée te séduire puis refaire ma demande et sortir avec toi, j'avoue, honteuse. Désormais, je serai réellement et tout simplement ton amie.

-Encore heureux, réplique-t-il, m'arrachant un sourire. C'est Remus qui t'a permis de te rendre compte de ça ?

-Pas spécialement Remus, je dirai plutôt que c'est l'évènement de l'autre jour qui a tout chamboulé, j'étais réellement amoureuse de toi au début, et ça a longtemps continué mais au fur et à mesure, Remus s'est incrusté dans mon plan avec Lily et j'ai fini par...Mes sentiment pour toi ont finis par se changer par la présence continue d'un autre garçon.

Sirius et moi portons désormais sur nos joues les couleurs de notre maison. Hourra ! Soudain, il relève la tête avec détermination.

-Remus était au courant de ton plan ? En gros, il n'y a que moi qui ai respecté le contrat.

-Oui...D'ailleurs, pour toi, rien ne change, ce sera a nous de nous remettre dans le droit chemin

- « Nous » ?

-Ben, toutes les personnes qui ont été en contact avec mon projet. J'en aurai embarqué du monde dans cette histoire : Lily, Remus, Sue…Je m'en veux un peu pour eux. Et pour toi, car ils ont rejeté la faute alors que j'étais…

-La plus bête d'entre nous.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

-Je n'aurai pas dit ça ainsi !

-La plus méchante !

-C'est pas gentil de me dire ça...

-Non, vous étiez juste trop coincés dans vos histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose.

Je lui tire la langue puis pousse un gros soupir tandis qu'il me rapproche de lui en m'encerclant les épaules de son bras en déclarant « donc maintenant, on est frère et sœur ! ». Je repose ma tête contre son torse puis, je l'entends chuchoter, gêné :

-Alors...Qu'a dit Remus ?

-A quel propos ? Je demande, encore plus gênée que lui.

-Du fait que j'ai trahit son secret.

Il me regarde, inquiet au possible, tandis que je dois avoir des yeux aussi rond que des bavboules, puis je me mets à rougir, tournant la tête pour fuir son regard et fixer le sol.

-Ben en fait...On n'a pas...Abordé ce sujet...J'y ai pas pensé.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction : il me regarde, la bouche entrouverte, l'expression ahurie et en guise de punition me tire les cheveux. Je me débats pour me libérer de cette emprise assez douloureuse.

-Mais vous avez parlé de quoi alors ?!

-Ben...de lui, de moi et de vêtements -cherche pas à comprendre, je lui lance face à son regard étonné. Puis je suis partie pour te retrouver et le laisser se reposer.

-Au moins il doit être heureux qu'une aussi jolie femme que Pomfresh prenne soin de lui -j'acquiesce, je maintiens la déclaration comme quoi Pomfresh est la meilleure ! Surtout pour faire repousser les cheveux- Elle est tout de même super mignonne, continue-t-il.

Brusquement, un éclair de compréhension surgit dans mon esprit.

-Ah ! Alors ce serait pour ça qu'il ban...

Sirius me jette un regard diabolique, un sourire immense étalé sur le visage et me rapproche de lui encore un peu plus tandis que je plaque ma main sur ma bouche.

-Qu'il quoi ? Susurre-t-il, tentant de réfréner son vie d'exploser et hurler dans toute l'école.

-Ben quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras il...mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! je fini par m'exclamer tout en rigolant.

-Roooh ! Ca sert à ça les amis !

-Non, les amis ça sert à...

J'ai un blanc : les amis...ça ne sert pas à conserver des secrets, on n'est pas des journaux intimes ou des détenteurs du secret, ça ne sert pas à vous aider à foncer sur l'homme que vous aimez...Ca n'est pas là pour vous guider, ni pour vous conseiller. Ni même pour vous venger.

-LES AMIS CA SERT A RIEN ! Je m'exclame en levant le poing.

-Merci...C'est très gentil de ta part, mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton cas que c'est une généralité, me jette mon nouveau, ou peut être pas, frère. Selon moi, les amis, ça sert à être présent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, juste participer à notre vie...

-Oh, que c'est mignon, je me moque.

-Et à se laisser tripoter !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'a déjà renversé et qu'il me chatouille. C'est idiot, je sais au fond de moi que c'est juste un moyen de toucher un corps du sexe opposé, qu'en tant qu'adolescent plein d'hormones, on ne pense qu'à ça mais...Je joue à son jeu en rigolant, en me débattant.

Soudain il s'arrête. J'ouvre les yeux : l'aurai-je frappé sans le vouloir ?

Il me fixe, d'un regard insondable mais pas inquiétant, comme si il regardait un paysage...

Puis il approche son visage du mien, je sens son odeur qui oscille entre la douceur enfantine et le parfum étouffant adulte, ses cheveux commence à frôler mes joues et je vois ses lèvres réduire lentement la distance qui nous sépare, et il pose un léger baiser sur mon front.

Je rougis immédiatement tandis qu'il s'éloigne maladroitement, lui aussi écarlate. J'aime bien le voir gêné. J'attrape violemment son visage pour lui embrasser la joue. On se regarde et nous pouffons timidement. Ca me fait bizarre que tout devienne si simple...Mais je suis si heureuse...

*********

...Si heureux de pouvoir être moi même sans rien avoir à craindre, de savoir que tout s'arrange finalement, malgré nos erreurs. Que nous devenons enfin ce que nous voulions être : proches.

Heureux de pouvoir être avec elle sans rien avoir à donner en retour...Ou plutôt sans me forcer. Je sais que certaine ne seront pas spécialement d'accord avec ma décision, Pauline en premier lieu et c'est bien la seule pour qui c'est légitime, je lui ferai mes plus plates excuses en publique si il le faut -Evans a raison, il faut que je prenne mes responsabilités- mais Lynna est bien trop importante pour moi. Voir un peu trop, mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça puisque je l'aime sans être amoureux d'elle.

-Hey, ça fait combien de temps que j'ai perdu mon hoquet ?

Je me penche à nouveau sur elle et la prend dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! Sourit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de moi à son tour.

La voir sourire me rend heureux, quand elle affiche un tel sourire, on a l'impression qu'elle rayonne...En est-elle consciente ? Elle fait partir toutes mes inquiétudes et mes doutes.

Tant de bonheur, si simplement, si naturellement.

-D'ailleurs ! Tu sais quoi ? Ma cousine a enfin accouché !

-Je ne vois pas du tout le lien avec notre discussion...Peut être avec notre position, réplique-t-elle en prenant un air songeur qui nous fait éclater de rire. Ravie pour elle en tout cas, elle va bien ?

-Oui, je crois, en tout cas le bébé est une fille ! Et c'est pas ça le mieux, elle est née avec les cheveux vert.

-Oh...je comprends pourquoi tu as quitté ta famille désormais, mon pauvre Sirius.

Je prends un air méprisant puis me remet à la chatouiller en guise de punition.

Finalement, nous restons dans la serre blanche jusqu'au soir où James, Peter et Remus nous rejoignent grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs enfin achevée. James semble déçu de ne pas nous surprendre en plein ébat, dommage pour lui.

-Au moins il y aura eu une avancée grâce à vos disputes, déclare mon meilleur ami.

-Quoi donc ? Demandons-nous en chœur.

-J'ai pu avoir de charmantes discussions avec Lily ! N'empêche que je me demande pourquoi elle est si souvent en colère contre moi quand tout va bien. Je suis pourtant l'homme parfait, finit-il par plaisanter.

-Elle a des préjugés sur toi, réponds Remus, calmement.

-Et pour nous, l'homme parfait est un homme mystérieux, courtois et qui cherche plus à nous connaître que se faire connaître, lance Lynna avec un clin d'œil.

-Dumbledore en résumé, je déclare, provoquant quelque ricanements.

Peu de temps après, nous nous levons finalement pour rejoindre nos dortoirs déjà décoré pour les fêtes qui approchent à grands pas. Lynna disparaît dans les escaliers ,agrémentés de guirlandes au couleurs de notre maison, menant aux chambres des filles tandis que James regarde l'endroit par où elle s'est faufilée en murmurant :

-Mystérieux et courtois...

J'allais lui demander quel était le problème quand la voix de Peter éclate et me fait oublier ma question.

-SIRIUS !

-Il a enfin découvert que j'avais mis ses livres dans les toilettes ? Je murmure, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Me demande James. Tu sais qu'il les a cherchés toute la journée ?

-J'étais triste et je devais me distraire, dis-je en tentant de prendre une expression penaude.

-Fais gaffe, il finira par te faire payer.

Je rigole légèrement avant de monter à mon tour les escaliers en colimaçons.

*Flash Back*

* * *

-Mais je les respecte ! Râla Sirius en accélérant légèrement. Elles veulent sortir avec moi, j'accepte, mais elles finissent par être lourde donc...je te l'ai déjà expliqué vingt fois.

-Ce n'est pas du respect ! C'est juste de...De la passivité ! Tenta Lynna qui cherchait surtout à ne pas se mettre le garçon à dos, ni à se faire semer. Si tu sais que ça va se passer comme ça, pourquoi tu le fais ?

Celui-ci stoppa net au beau milieu de Pré-au-Lard et se retourna avec un grand geste du bras, une main sur la hanche et bombant le torse. Son amie, sous la surprise du mouvement, faillit sursauter en arrière mais face à cette vision, elle se retenait surtout de ne pas se jeter à son cou. Puis elle rougit à la pensée que, à cause de son poids, elle lui aurait sûrement brisée la nuque.

-Parce qu'ainsi elles ont pu avoir un peu du bonheur qu'elles cherchaient, je sais que c'est arrogant de penser ainsi mais soit je leur brise le cœur directement et doit subir une crise de larme, soit j'y ajoute un tout petit peu d'espoir et de joie.

Une petite voix se mit à hurler un conseil, ou une prémonition dans la tête des deux jeunes gens, mais tout deux la firent taire, l'un en réfléchissant plus à la manière d'emporter le débat, l'autre en laissant son amour envahir son âme. Lynn resta muette un petit moment : que fallait-il préférer ? Être avec celui qu'on aime pour ensuite être jeté ou juste être jetée et en finir ? La petite voix dans sa tête se fit d'autant plus insistante, tentant de forcer son esprit à l'identification mais elle la rejeta d'un léger soubresaut de la tête, ne comprenant pas que son bonheur dépendait de cette reconnaissance de soi dans les paroles de Sirius.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança.

-Ce que tu dis est vrai et je suis totalement de cet avis, quitte à souffrir, autant avoir un bon souvenir-elle eut un instant de silence, assez fière de sa phrase puis reprit- mais ce n'est pas tant pour ça que je t'en parle, le problème ne vient pas directement de toi mais des autres : on finit par les prendre pour des filles faciles, des idiotes alors qu'elles sont courageuses et franches.

Sirius la fixa dans ses yeux, légèrement flatté par son accord et ces arguments. C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne le jugeait pas, qu'on ne disait pas que c'était de sa faute mais qu'on lui expliquait clairement pourquoi on abordait ce sujet.

-Non ? insista la jeune fille, légèrement inquiète en enroulant un de ses bras autour de son corps, dans un geste de gêne, peut être à cause de la situation, peut être à cause de cette chemise qui la grossissait encore plus, pensait-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement en guise de réponse, un sourire qui la transforma en pivoine. Elle considéra cela comme un « oui » tandis qu'il cherchait plus à la remercier d'agir différemment de tous les autres.

-Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est aux autres de changer, murmura-t-il, désormais gêné pour ces filles qu'il avait mis dans une situation délicate.

-Oui mais c'est plus dur de changer ce préjugés, bafouilla Lynna, en baissant le chef, que de te demander de t'astreindre à....

-C'est d'accord. J'arrêterai de sortir avec des filles de cette manière...Ou plutôt, je refuse de laisser les filles tomber dans ce piège.

Elle releva les yeux et recroisa ce sourire qui lui était destiné, à elle...Uniquement.

Elle sourit aussi, pas tant pour la réponse que pour cette pensée.

-Désormais je ne sortirai qu'avec une fille vraiment magnifique ou que j'aime, déclara-t-il à haute voix, comme pour prendre le ciel et les boutiques qui les entouraient pour témoins tout en se remettant à marcher en direction du château.

-Tu aurais dû dire ça dans l'autre sens, rigola Lynna, toujours derrière, et se décidant mentalement à devenir « magnifique ». Il faudra donc que je perde du poids, chuchota-t-elle pour elle même.

-Pardon ?

-Euh...Je disais qu'il faudra que l'on reprenne des points...Pour la coupe des quatre maison je veux dire...A cause de vos blagues...haha, s'embrouilla la jeune sorcière en transpirant.

-Quel lien avec notre discussion ? Questionna Sirius, perplexe.

-J'en sais rien, avoua son amie.

* * *

*Fin du flash Back*

Tout va mieux maintenant entre Lynna et moi...Par contre il faut que j'aille m'excuser en personne auprès de pas mal de monde moi aussi : Pauline, Remus...Peter attendra.

_L'auteur vous précise que pour elle, il n'y aura jamais plus beau qu'un baiser sur le front._

_En fait, Marguerite, mon chat (ma reine, ma déesse) qui est morte l'année dernière posait parfois son petit nez sur mon front comme une bénédiction, les baisers de mon petit amis me font plus d'effets sur le front qu'autre chose...Pour moi c'est ça la beauté : c'est pur, un peu triste, simple._

_*L'auteur embrasse toutes ses lectrices sur le front*_

_(Les premières phrases PDV Sirius seront importante pour la suite...voilà, vous n'avez plus besoin de lire la suite XD)_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Note d'auteur : une relecture du chapitre 2 n'est pas inutile....Marci à toute de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et d'avoir soutenu mon petit personnage qu'est Lynna...Elle a bien grandit depuis le début et c'est aussi grâce à vous. ^^_

**Chapitre 14 : Je vais bien !**

-Hey ! Les gaaAAAAAAH !

Une nouvelle fois je m'écroule devant mes amis qui déclarent en chœur :

-Lynna-patatras !

Remus prend mon bras pour me relever tandis que Sirius, d'un geste de la main, range toute mes affaires tombées dans mon nouveau sac.

-Rien de cassé ? Me demande James.

-Ca va ! Je vais bien ! Je lui réponds en me frottant quand même le sommet du crâne.

-Décidément, certaines choses ne changeront jamais, rigole Peter en déclenchant une vague d'acquiescement.

Comme mon poids, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser tout en attrapant le sac que me tend Sirius.

Et oui, n'étant plus à la recherche de son coeur, j'ai enfin pu me permettre de ne pas respecter ses envies, donc de devenir plus coquette et de m'acheter un sac plus petit et plus élégant. Juste pour mon propre plaisir.

Finalement, tout est redevenu comme avant ces douloureux évènements, même si nous avons tous retenus nos leçons : je recommence à me balader avec les garçons mais désormais, j'y incruste Lily ou Sue pour pouvoir être avec tout le monde en même temps et ne délaisser personne ; James a compris qu'il pouvait être naturel avec Lily même si celle-ci reste suspicieuse tandis que Sirius continue de plaisanter et de plaire -surtout à Sue. Il lui arrive parfois de se retourner vers moi juste pour me sourire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir sans pour autant sentir mon âme qui déborde et vouloir sautiller comme un pitiponk partout dans le parc. Je continue d'avoir une certaine possessivité envers lui -le fait qu'il aie rompu avec Pauline m'a rendu un peu trop heureuse- mais c'est le même sentiment que pour Lily. De plus, je discute d'autant plus souvent avec Peter et Remus. Ce dernier m'a affirmé que Pauline avait reçu des excuses convenables de la part de notre ami, donc que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter.

Donc, mes problèmes de cœur sont désormais révolus...Pour le moment.

Là, nous nous dirigeons tout simplement vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Les garçons ont une expression étrange, comme de l'anxiété et de l'impatience : une autre blague ? J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre moi. J'allai poser la question à Peter lorsque Remus m'a interrompu :

- Dis-moi, ton sac, tu l'as acheté où ? Demande-t-il tout en tentant de ne pas afficher un sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir si tu va toujours dans _cette_ boutique, ricane-t-il doucement tout en me faisant rougir au possible.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs nous regardent avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas un mot à notre discussion tandis que je commence à me tortiller sur moi même, de gêne, tout en serrant les poings.

-Punaise, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu deviennes aussi obsédé ?

-Comment ça obsédé ? Demande Peter, en souriant.

-Remus est un voyeur ! Je déclare avec une expression maligne sur le visage en guise de revanche, faisant siffler d'appréciation mes amis et rougir le concerné.

-C'est toi qui m'a entraîné dans la cabine ! Réplique-t-il avec vitesse.

-QUOI ? S'exclame les trois autre, qui commence sûrement à s'imaginer des choses pas très sage.

-Alors maintenant tu vas dire que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à regarder mes...

J'allais avoir un blanc mais heureusement Remus me coupe...Je pourrai presque le remercier....Presque.

-Je ne regardai pas tes..., puis il se retourne vers ses compagnons de chambre en hurlant : Vous, occupez-vous de vos affaire !

J'acquiesce tout en félicitant mon ami pour cette diversion, certes grossière, mais efficace. Les trois farceurs râlent un moment tout en pourtant trop de questions à mon goût avant d'accepter notre silence. Non mais.

* * *

Ainsi donc Remus aurait vu une partie de Lynna assez intime pour qu'ils ne veuillent pas en parler ? Intéressant. Et un peu vexant je dois dire : ils ne se parlent pas depuis longtemps, seulement depuis le « contrat » comme on le disait, donc à cette époque, Lynna cherchait à me séduire-en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Et c'est lui qui a pu voir ses...

Bon, la seule partie intime au pluriel chez les filles...Fesses ou seins ? J'ai un doute...mais pour que ce soit dans une cabine -donc serré- j'imagine que ce devait être la poitrine. Là je suis jaloux et admiratif envers notre loup-garou préféré. Il faudra que je lui en reparle plus tard, il aura peut être des détails croustillants, comme le dit si bien Sue, à m'offrir.

Enfin, depuis que nous avons mis les choses au clair, tout va mieux : je me sens libre, heureux et j'ai désormais une véritable amie qui commence à me faire rencontrer d'autre fille, ou plutôt, me permet de mieux connaître mes camarades. J'aime la voir ainsi, rayonnante : la vie est bien moins amusante quand elle n'est pas en train de rire pour des bêtises ou dévaler les escaliers. J'ai pu mettre les choses au clair avec Pauline et m'excuser auprès de Remus pour avoir dit son secret. Lui est surtout soulagé que je ne lui en veuille pas pour l'évènement qui avait précédé. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi je lui en voudrai, il a baragouiné des explications en rougissant au possible, il se cherche vraiment des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Bon, certes, je leur avais hurlé dessus mais c'était surtout contre Lynna...Parce qu'elle n'était plus avec moi, qu'elle ne rejetait que moi. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

J'y repense mais, peu de temps après sa déclaration, j'avais commencé à m'imaginer qu'elle aurait pu être ma première fois...Finalement, elle est devenue une « frangine ». Un peu dommage pour moi je dois avouer mais tant mieux aussi : elle ne souffrira pas plus.

En tout cas, j'ai hâte que tout le monde voit notre nouveau projet.

* * *

J'espère que la blague de Prongs et Padfoot ne provoquera pas un mouvement de panique. C'est tout de même assez dangereux ce qu'ils ont prévu alors...Je me demande ce qu'en pensera Lynna. Elle rigolera d'une manière gênée et peut être jettera-t-elle quelques sort pour pouvoir déjeuner en paix, et je n'aurai plus qu'à en profiter aussi.

Elle marche devant moi d'un pas assez assuré sans faire vraiment attention à comment elle est, si ses cheveux sont bien en place, si Sirius la regarde...Avant je croyais que c'était cette constante attention envers mon ami qui la rendait maladroite, mais il semblerait que cela n'ait rien à voir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer tout seul tout en étant heureux pour eux. Même si il y aurait pu avoir une solution plus jolie, on le sait tous. J'attends, maintenant, de revoir ma Lynna amoureuse, c'est comme ça que je l'apprécie le plus. Bon, peut être que « Lynna à moitié nue dans une cabine », « Lynna contre moi » et « Lynna empêtrée dans les rideaux de l'infirmerie avec la jupe qui se relève » font aussi partit du classement mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Au début, lorsqu'elle m'a avoué ne plus être amoureuse de Sirius et que le contrat prenait fin, j'ai cru qu'elle cessait complètement d'être ami avec nous, heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle reste en notre compagnie, moins souvent on pourrait dire mais en réalité je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne cherchait plus à être avec nous lorsque son « objectif » était présent. Il lui arrive de venir me parler juste pour discuter, plus pour me demander la couleur préférée de Sirius, son chocolat favoris ou son stylo fétiche.

Elle s'occupe de chacun de nous...Je ne sais pas si ça me rend heureux dis comme ça mais bon, c'est mieux qu'avant. Et peut être, avec un peu de chance, je serai le suiv...

-Prépare ton parapluie Remus ! Me signale James, me sortant de mes rêveries.

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiète immédiatement Lynna.

-Tu verras bien, souris sournoisement Sirius.

Lynna recul d'un pas et se sert contre moi comme si j'étais l'anti-sort de ce qui l'attendait dans la grande salle. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et on passe la porte pour se retrouver immédiatement en face du professeur McGonagall, furieuse.

-VOUS QUATRE !

-On est cinq, réplique Prongs.

-Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait cette mauvaise blague !

-Mais c'est vous qui nous avez demandé de nous entraîner, réponds Padfoot, en cherchant misérablement à retenir un immense sourire.

-JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS ENTRAINER ! PAS D'INNONDER LA GANDE SALLE AVEC...CA !

En effet, du ciel magique qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la grande salle, tombait des dizaines et des dizaines de limaces qui tentaient de tout déchiqueter : un simple sort de métamorphose en appliquant une potion de trompe-esprit, faisant croire aux limaces qu'elles étaient des hachoirs et qu'elles devaient faire leur travail. On voit Hagrid revenir avec du produit anti-limace tout en remerciant le ciel -de la grande salle- de ne pas avoir lancé ses limaces sur son potager tandis que certains élèves assez doués, comme Lily, transforme machinalement les limaces autour d'eux en fleurs ou en poussière. Parfois, on peut voir une limace muter légèrement et se mettre à réellement déchiqueter une table en bois ou la nourriture qui se trouve dessus mais ce qui surprend le plus certain c'est que ce n'est pas la table des Serpentards la grande victime pour une fois mais celle des Serdaigles.

Lynna fixe ses pieds comme si c'était elle que le professeur McGonagall grondait, ses cheveux encadrant son visage. Sirius et moi hésitons un moment, puis j'écarte une longue mèche de la main en frôlant sa joue.

Elle sourit, nous jette un regard en murmurant : « Merci. »

_Non, Merci à toi_

* * *

Note d'auteur : Amoureuses du guimauve, adoratrices du Happy end, dépendantes de la candeur...Voici la fin.

Pour Celles qui respectent le livre de JKR...la fin est au chapitre suivant.

Et voici un petit dessin de Lynna pour « finir » en beauté : **(allez sur mon compte deviantart, sur mon profil)**

Le plus étonnant avec cette histoire est le fait suivant : quand je lis des fics ou une fille et Sirius sont censé finir ensemble, ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que la fille arrive à vaincre Sirius sur tous les sujet : chamailleries, études, sports...Surtout sur le point chamaillerie : c'est toujours la fille qui gagne parce qu'elle est « trop cool » et pas Sirius alors que c'est un Maraudeurs. Donc j'ai décidé de faire une fic ou la fille était un peu ridicule et perdait sur ce genre de points. Et puis elle est assez « garce » de demander à Sirius de respecter un contrat (qu'il respecte à la lettre) tandis qu'elle cherche à le rompre ! Elle est lâche.

Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas cessé d'encourager Lynna, de la soutenir et d'avoir pitié d'elle tout en espérant que tout aille mieux. Et vous critiquiez Sirius alors qu'il était loyal et juste. Tout le monde voulait qu'il sorte avec elle alors qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il a été assez gentil pour devenir ami avec elle. (et tant mieux pour eux au final).

**C'est vraiment étonnant....Merci pour elle. '^^**

Au fait, ça fait longtemp que je ne vous avais pas posté un chapitre aussi court mais...j'ai le droit à une petite review ?


	15. Dernier Chapitre

_**La relecture du chapitre 1 est nécessaire pour saisir toute la finesse (hum) du flash back de ce chapitre.** _

_Il est toujours très douloureux de terminer une fic, de dire adieu aux personnages..._

_Merci à toute de m'avoir soutenue durant cette fic, ce fut un réel bonheur pour moi de l'écrire malgré les difficultés qu'elle m'a causé, et j'en était d'autant plus heureuse en lisant vos réactions par rapport à Sirius, Remus, Lynna et ses cheveux. _

_Pour moi, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Severus, Sue, Lynna....Ils forment une grande et heureuse famille dont le foyer se nomme Poudlard._

_Merci...Et peut être à bientôt._

**Chapitre dernier : 1981, 4 novembre.**

Quand je repense à tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser une question : suis-je devenue plus rusée depuis ? Et je reste sans réponse car ce n'est pas la bonne question. Je suis heureuse d'être ainsi désormais, je m'accepte, je suis un peu naïve et maladroite mais des gens m'aiment pour ça alors pourquoi m'embarrasser de questions aussi vaines.

Voilà trois ans que je suis partie d'Angleterre pour vivre en Roumanie, les guérisseurs de créatures magiques sont bien mieux payés là bas et les êtres que l'on croise bien plus intéressant, mais je garde contact avec mes amis de Poudlard. Remus surtout. D'ailleurs, il y a deux ans et demi, j'y suis même retourné pour le mariage de Lily et James. Ca me fait tout bizarre de me dire qu'elle s'appelle Potter maintenant, surtout qu'elle en est ravie.

Ils sont bien mignons ces deux là. Et puis il y a un an, je suis allé les voir à nouveau pour rencontrer le tout petit Harry. Je me demande ce qu'il deviendra avec un entourage comme le sien. Surtout avec Sirius comme parrain.

Tout ce que j'espère pour lui c'est que la guerre se finisse, afin qu'il vive en paix avec les gens qui l'aimeront.

La guerre n'est pas un facteur de départ, mais je voulais vivre mon rêve et j'espère que les gens n'ont pas pris mon geste pour de la lâcheté…Remus me dit que non et je le crois.

Lui et moi avons vécu une relation pendant quelques mois, lorsque j'étais encore au pays. Ça s'est terminé naturellement, on ne voulait pas les mêmes choses. On est tout simplement redevenu ce que nous étions avant cette relation : de grands amis. Même si à chaque fois que je reviens en Angleterre, on ne se gêne pas pour… « S'amuser un peu tout les deux ». Ça, c'est notre secret à nous deux, aucun membre du groupe ne le sait. Et tant mieux ou sinon on se ferait taper et on nous sermonnerait « mais vous vous aimez oui ou non ? Et puis c'est mal ! Prenez vos responsabilité » et les remarques grivoises…Remus et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes jeunes et qu'on peut s'amuser, surtout qu'on se connaît tout les deux grâce à notre ex-relation. Donc je ne vois pas où peut être le problème.

En parlant de secret, j'en ai découvert un…Assez énorme mais quand on y pense, on aurait du s'en douter : les Maraudeurs ne laisse personne dans la panade, surtout pas Moony. (Je suis fière de m'être habituée à tous leurs surnoms)

Un jour, ou plutôt un matin, très tôt, peu avant mon départ, Sirius est venue dans ma cheminée et m'a demandé en urgence pour un cerf gravement blessé. Je n'ai pas du tout compris pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant pour un cerf puis me suis demandée si ce n'était pas une fausse excuse pour une surprise ou un plan contre les mangemorts.

J'avais tort sur les deux plans : c'était bien un cerf dont le flanc était horriblement gravé de déchirure. En hâte, Sirius m'a expliqué que Remus l'avait attaqué durant la nuit mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas appeler d'autre secours que moi tandis que je tentais de repousser un rat qui restait près de la plaie. Avant même de lui avoir demandé pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé en pâture au loup-garou –j'apprécie les cerfs mais là c'était un peu exagéré- le rat s'est transformé en Peter.

Suite à cela, je n'ai plus essayé de comprendre quoique ce soit, j'absorbai les informations, c'est tout. Ils étaient animagus, d'accord, le cerf était James, d'accord, ils faisaient ça pour Remus, d'accord. Je me suis simplement mise à réciter des formules pour le rétablissement des tissus chez les cervidés et j'ai ajouté quelques compresses magiques afin d'éviter toute réouverture. Peter est allé me préparer un thé bien fort pour me remettre de mes émotions tandis que Sirius rentrait un Lupin endolori par la transformation puis aidait son meilleur ami redevenu humain à s'installer à côté de son prédateur qui culpabilisait. James riait doucement en se tenant les côtes, là où était la compresse, tandis que Black essayait de me faire réagir, moi, qui restais sans voix, à fixer les hommes en face de moi.

Quelle bande de fous…Ils ne penseront donc jamais qu'au bonheur que peut apporter leurs actes ? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerai qu'il y ait plus de fous dans ce monde.

Ça me rappelle que ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de Remus, c'est celui qui m'écrit le plus et ça me fait énormément de bien car ça ne serait sans doute pas aussi chaleureux et rassurant avec les trois autres, même Sirius : je n'ai aucune crainte d'ambiguïté avec le loup-garou vu ce que nous avons fait tandis qu'avec mon premier amour, je n'aimerai pas que tout recommence, toute cette aventure, j'ai peur de tout détruire. Bref, il faut bien que j'ouvre cette lettre !

_« Lynna._

_Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à t'écrire, et de ne pas trouver les bons mots…Cela est sûrement la lettre la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais rédigé…_

_Mais il faut que tu le saches, toi aussi…._

_Car tu es la meilleure amie de Lily._

_Il y a trois jours, le soir d'Halloween, il s'est passé un évènement qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu prévoir malgré les craintes que l'ont ressentait…_

_Il y a trois jours…tout s'est détruit._

_Tu savais que James et Lily étaient poursuivis par Voldemort, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore avait décidé de leur faire réaliser un sort de Fidelitas afin de les protéger, eux et Harry._

_Malheureusement, ils ont confiés leur secret à un traître…_

* * *_._

* * *

Il était deux heures et sept minutes.

Elle attendait, adossée contre les immenses vitres des serres, un pied fouillant l'herbe, les mains jointes dans son dos, les joues rosies par le soleil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un peu crispé cependant par la perspective de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, elle releva la tête et se redressa complètement à la venue de Sirius.

Elle souriait, gênée mais aussi heureuse qu'il soit finalement arrivé.

-Salut, et merci d'être venu, fit elle, rayonnante mais n'osant le regarder dans les yeux cependant, trop confuse.

-Hmmm…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui faire signe qu'il l'écoutait. Il devait déjà savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire vu sa mine ennuyée…Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne plus le dire, il fallait être courageuse et franche, dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se mit à parler.

-Je…Je t'ai demandé de venir ici afin de te parler de quelque chose qui est très important pour moi…Oh, et je te demande pardon de t'avoir dérangé en plein après-midi, enfin…Je me perds. C'est assez difficile de trouver ses mots…même si…

Voilà, elle devait le lui révéler, cesser de tourner autour du pot, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrive et fasse sauter la serre et les alentours...

Elle se lança, et tant pis si rien ne pourrait la rattraper. Il fallait qu'elle lui transmette ce sentiment, ce message.

-Depuis quelques temps, je suis beaucoup plus heureuse qu'avant, je vis chaque instant d'une manière intense, tous mes anciens problèmes et les catastrophes de dehors ne m'atteignent plus autant qu'il y a quelque mois…et tout ce bonheur, tu en es la raison. Je… Je t'aime ! De tout mon cœur !

Elle avait dit ces trois mots le plus vite possible, comme pour les empêcher de s'enfuir loin de sa bouche, mais il fallait continuer sans s'arrêter, poursuivre ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Toute cette joie, je t'en suis reconnaissante donc je devais te dire...Merci…Et sache que je ferais tout pour te remercier d'avoir embelli à ce point ma vie. Mais avant ça je voulais savoir si… je te demande si tu voudrais bien…

Il serrait les dents : voilà, elle allait lui demander…Il allait refuser et devrait subir les chagrins et les insultes. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait passer par là et faire sauter les serres et ses alentours, n'importe qui…

Dire que jusque là, ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait troublé, presque ému, et il avait apprécié cette gentillesse et ces remerciements que jamais on ne lui avait dit gratuitement… Mais, il allait payer…c'était en supportant les crises de larmes qu'il payait ces éloges. Sa crainte s'accentua en contraste avec l'étrange bonheur diffus qu'il avait ressentit face à ses compliments.

-En fait je sais que ma peine serait immense si tu refusais…mais je te le demande justement pour ne pas souffrir d'une autre manière…

Lynna serra les poings et plongea son regard déterminé dans le sien pour la première fois depuis le début de sa déclaration.

-Je veux être ton amie !

-Quoi ?!

Il était choqué, presque terrorisé, mais aussi, un immense soulagement l'envahit. Elle avait dit quoi ? C'était pas la bonne phrase !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, cette fille, à lui demander ça ? C'était quoi cette histoire de souffrir ou pas ?

-Tu veux…éviter la douleur en changeant tes sentiments…en amitié ? demanda-t-il après un moment de suspension.

-Oui !

-Tu vas souffrir...

-Mais non, puisque je t'aime, finit-elle avec son sourire le plus radieux face à son expression ahurie.

* * *

* * *

« …»

Oui, elle l'aimait à cette époque, elle savait que c'était un garçon bon et courageux….Alors comment en était-il arrivé là ?_** Comment ?**_

**Fin**

_Suite or not ?_

_Pour moi, c'est une fin horrible : une question, une injustice, de l'amour, une fille pure qui croit à cette infâme injustice..._

_Pour ma bêta, Anwa c'est la meilleure des fins possibles..._

_Quelqu'un veut coécrire la suite avec moi ?_


End file.
